Immortal Shadow
by Raven-thoughts
Summary: "Your time is up, until the debt is pay, you belong to me." What would you do, if someone said that to you, randomly? Me? I punched the guy right in the face... Well.. turns out he's a vampire prince...
1. Prologue

**Author's note: Please please review! Because I won't know if I should go on without reviews! If you review, I will return the favour. So please do! Also, my chapters will be longer than this. **

**Prologue**

"Why? Carmen?" He glanced up at me, his mercury eyes filled with confusion and anguish. It broke my heart. To see the boy I love to be in so much pain.

"I'm sorry, Will. Is just not right, please go." I ducked my head, to hide the tears building up in my eyes.

"Carmen…" He whispered softly and placed a kiss on top of my head, he never forced me when I don't want to. He knows me too well, but not well enough to tell what's going on this time.

"I don't understand." He shook his head sadly, and walked quietly out of the gate. I finally dare to lift my gaze to follow his shadow, disappearing down the empty road.

"Oh, well done."

I turned around and glared at the vampire gliding smoothly out of the hidden shadows. He stalked forward and placed a pale hand on my forehead.

"Sleep, my little one." He smiled down at me, all gleaming fangs and pale skin. I fell into his waiting arms as the world swirled and turned black.

**AN: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! BEAR HUG! I LOVE THOSE WHO REVIEW! **


	2. To run or not to run

**AN: I'm an idiot, sorry updating took so long, I don't know what's wrong with me, thank you for all the reviews! Keep that up, anyways, here's chapter two, hope you enjoy it! **

**(This chapter contains swearing, read at your own risk.) **

To run or not to run

"She's been out for two hours, Zeke, what did you use?" I heard a concerned voice as my hearing returned.

"The one I always use." A phlegmatic t voice drawled.

Both of them fell silent, and I turned on my side softly, my fingers softly brushed what was underneath me. Something soft? Cold? I could feel a steady, soothing hum along my body which could be possibly indicating that I'm travelling in a car.

Wait, flesh?

I'm lying on flesh? Like, vampire flesh?

_Oh shit. _

I bolted upright and immediately glared at the vampire who was smirking at me from the other side of the car.

"Ah, sleeping beauty awakes."

Narrowing my eyes at the vampire who had ruined my life, that was not the first thing I wanted to hear.

"Why am I here?" I snapped testily.

"You're here to repay a debt, and you belong to me before that debt is paid." His face remained impassive.

My brain couldn't digest what he had just said, I belong to him? What debt?

"What the hell do you mean a debt? I'm not yours!" I almost lunged across the seats and slapped him in the face, but restrained myself since we're moving in a car, and he's a vampire.

The only reply I got was that stupid gloating smile on his face. This time I didn't hesitate, with all the force all could manage launched myself across the seats and punched him full on in the face.

"Ow!" We both screamed in unison. Hell! Why didn't anyone tell me punching faces hurt. I mean is fine and all that, but that really _hurt! _

I shook my poor poor hand then realized the car had stopped moving, I glanced at vampire who was holding a slightly bloodied nose and looking as pissed as hell.

_Uh-oh. Right, I forgot he's a vampire. He-he… _

I yanked on the handles frantically, only to realize that it was locked. When I turned my face, the vampire's face was inches from mine and I nearly had a panic attack.

"What do you want?" I tried to retain the little bit of coolness I have, but my voice still wavered. He didn't miss it.

He smiled all pointy fangs and gleaming teeth.

"Your courage is very admirable."

Then he pulled out a needle filled with slimy looking liquid and gripped my wrist tightly, I pulled then clawed at his face, it didn't even bother him, so I kicked wildly then all of a sudden the car violently severed and both of us rolled to the side. I crawled out of the shatter car window as humanly fast as possible, ignoring the sharp shards of glass prickling into my arms and limped out of the mob that had surrounded the car, which turned out to be a silver limousine.

_Ha! I should've known. After all, they're __**vampires. **_

"Miss, are you alright?" As I stood up wobbly, I turned to the source of the voice and found

a young man in his mid-twenties, starring down at me.

"Help me, help me get out of here." I pleaded urgently and held onto his hand tightly.

"Miss, you're bleeding." He glanced down at my arms, where thin rivets of blood was streaming down and dripping onto the grey pavement.

"Just get me out of here, please." I begged and throw a glance behind; there was a figure beside the broken wreckage.

"Alright, come with me." He tugged at my wrists gently and I followed him until we've reached a black Toyota. Just as I was about to get in, there was loud bang. He slumped to the ground, writhing and I just ran out, pushing my way through the crowd. They stared at me, or possibly the streams of blood running down my arm. But I don't care; I had to get away from him. I pumped my arms faster, increased my pace, my elbows tight to my side. The people had started to thin down; there was a huge building just two blocks away. If only I could get to there, then I might stand a chance against him. Someone barrelled from behind and we both toppled to the ground, I gasped wondering why the people couldn't see us as he dragged me bodily into a small hidden street.

"Help, some body help!" I yelled as loud as I could, "HELP!?"

"Oh hush." The vampire closed a hand over my mouth, muffling my screams. "I hid both of us, so we can have a talk, all private-like."

"Fuck off, bloodsucker." I snarled into his hand.

He squeezed my cheeks tightly, "Keep your opinions to yourself."

"What do you want from me?" I slumped, wondering if he will fall for the trick. Apparently not, he just tightened his hold on me.

"I want you to see the truth."

"You freakin' shot that man! TRUTH!?" I'm edging towards hysteria.

He caught hold of my shoulders, "Carmen. I have my reasons. Look at me."

He tilted my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes. I couldn't pull from his penetrating gaze even if I wanted to. All I'm aware of was his handsome features. Dark, ethereal hair that frames his angular face, mysterious eyes that tells of sorrow and love, and his full lips. I wonder what it would be like to kiss those lips.

_Kiss him, yes. Kiss him. _

It was only then, only too late to realize what his intentions was. He had me back against the brick walls, the needle in his right hand. With a cocky grin, he injected the needle into my arm.

"Sweet dreams."

"Shit."

"Shit would be correct description." He chuckled darkly and carried me back towards the limousine, which was strangely enough, good as new.

(O,.., o)

"Zeke, you have to stop sedating her."

"She punched me, Rix."

"Not my fault you got punched by a human girl." Rix, I assumed, snickered softly.

This time, I was lying on something smooth, maybe silk or satin. I slowly blinked my eyes to find two vampires staring down at me. I blinked again, then shrank back against the silky covers, I glanced down at my arm the blood was gone but thankfully I was still wearing the same clothes.

"Hey." The second vampire who had a smile on his face said.

"I'm Rix, he's Zeke. Do not mind him; he can be a real asshole." He paused then grinned at me, "Actually, most of time he is."

I almost laughed at that, hearing a vampire speaking so normally surprised me.

"Hi." I mumbled back softly.

"Are you okay?" Rix crouched down and turned my head, his fingers were cold but as least he was friendly. Unlike _someone_.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." I smiled softly at him then turned and glare daggers at _Zeke. _

"Care to tell me why am I, _Zeke_?"

"I already told you."

"What, the slave or the truth?" I scoffed.

"IS that you've told her?" Rix chuckled and looked at me.

"What? Tell me why am I here, then?" I challenged them with a cool look.

Zeke sent Rix a cold look then fixed his cold eyes on me, "Why would you care, you don't even have a family."

My eyes blazed and I think even he realized he had crossed a line as I advanced towards him, fists clenched.

"You." Punch

"Fucking." He blocked me.

"Blood-sucking." I delivered a kick to his balls but he blocked that as well.

"Creature." I was about to lunge myself at him but Rix pulled me apart, holding me against his chest. I struggled and kicked him in the shins, a soft grunt escaped his lips.

"LET ME GO!" I sobbed and punched him rapidly in the arm but apparently it didn't affect him at all. After a few minutes of screaming and kicking, I finally quietened down and slumped against him.

Sad and ironic as it may be, but Zeke wasn't wrong. Quite the contrary, he was correct, for once.

-_Flashback- _

"_Carmen, why isn't mummy and daddy back yet?" I looked down at my little sister, snuggled against me. It was half past nine; mum and dad would've been back already. _

"_I don't know, Katie. But don't worry, they'll be fine." _

"_Okay then." _

_I smiled and patted her head softly, urging her to go to bed. _

'_Ding-dong' 'ding-dong' 'ding-dong' The doorbell rang rapidly. _

"_I'm coming!" I yelled and ran to the front door, yanked it opened to find a stricken-face police officer standing at the front door. His face ashen even more, sensing this won't be good I made a gesture and Katie trotted obediently into her bedroom and clicked the door shut. _

"_Yes, Officer?" _

"_Are you the daughter of Mrs and Mr Lynwood?" _

_I nodded. _

"_I'm afraid I have some bad news, your parents had died due to an attack in the building they were working in. I'm so sorry, Miss." _

"_What, what do you mean dead?" My voice wavered and I took a couple of steps back uneasily. _

"_Miss, I'm sorry. Do you have any relatives you could stay with?"_

_I shook my head quietly, we had only move to New York four years ago, and all our relatives were back in England. _

"_Alright then, I'm afraid we will have to send you two into foster care." _

_I shrugged and watched impassively as he backed out of the door. _

_The dry mask crumbled and I dropped to the ground, hugging my knees to my chest, sobbing into my trousers. I don't know how long later when gentle fingers brushed my hair. _

"_Carmen?" I sniffed and saw my sister's swollen eyes. _

"_They're not here anymore, are they?" Her emerald eyes glistened with tears. _

"_I'm so sorry, Katie. So, so sorry. I will look after you, I will never leave you. I promise." I vowed to her solemnly and hugged her tightly. _

"_I know, Carmen. I know." My six-year old sister curled into my lap, her head on my shoulder, we stayed that way for the night until, until the care takers came to take us away. That day, no one talked to us, and we talked to no one. Not even with each other. _

-_Flashback ends- _

The memory bought back the pain and a fresh wave of tears racked my body again, Rix was still holding me, but somehow I had ended up resting my head on his chest. Somewhere inside of me, telling me that this is wrong. But I desperately need some warmth, even though Rix wasn't living but he was still better than Zeke, who at least had the humanity to look chagrin.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean it that way." He mumbled his eyes casted downwards. 

"No, you did." I said quietly and icily, not quite able to meet his scorching eyes.

"So, what if I did?"

I stayed silent, refused to meet his eyes. Then I felt myself being ease onto the mattress gently and I turned to see Rix leaving, flashing me a smile between sadness and chagrin, he left. Leaving me alone with _him. _

"Carmen, did you ever wondered how your parents _really died? _Who were they? What or who did that work for?"

I turned my head and found Zeke sitting gingerly by the foot of the bed.

"What do you mean, how did they died?" I had lost all my energy, besides if he wanted to kill me, he'd already had plenty of chances.

"Do you really think some gunman would just go randomly into a building and shoot everyone there? Especially under such heavy security."

Now that he had mentioned it, it was true. The company my parents worked for had heavy security and he has a point.

"I'm going to offer you a deal."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Don't trust me," He flashed me that infuriating smile again, handing me a piece of paper, "trust this."

_Dearest daughter: _

_I'm so so sorry for doing this to you, but please trust Zeke and Rix. _

_Love, mum. _

_Shay Lynwood _

I stared at the note in amazement, he couldn't have faked it. My mum had signed it, and I would know if that signature was faked, I've seen it endless times throughout my childhood

"Alright, what is the deal?"

"I will tell you the reason why I took you here, and who _you _and _your parents _really are. Under one condition."

"What?" I asked impatiently.

He smiled, sweetly, silkily, forebodingly.

"Kiss

Me."

(o,..,o)

**AN: SO, if you want to know how Carmen will react to that, well reviews will earn you a quicker update. Do you guys like Rix or Zeke better? PLEASE, please, please review! I will update quicker, thank you so much to those who reviewed on my first chapter, I love ya all! So, please click the little review button. Thank you to those who reviewed on the first chapter, may vampires blessed ya all! **

**P.s The first person to reviews gets to decide whose POV I will start the next chapter in. Carmen's, Rix's or Zeke's. **_**I don't know if this is too soon, but who do you guys like better? Rix or Zeke? **_

(^,..,^)- PLEASE REVIEW!

**-Alexe **


	3. Hello Sweetheart

**Rix**

"That girl is hopeless." An exasperated Zeke walked through the ridiculously heavy wooden doors and shook his head at me.

I chuckled, "So, a kiss, huh?"

"You have a problem with that?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"No, just wondering when your last kiss was?"

"Rix. I'm warning you."

"Was it several centuries ago?" I feigned innocence, pretending to think. "It must've been, you poor, desperate guy."

He looked furious enough to kill.

"Tell you what, if you begged me on your knees, I might give you a kiss." Why not continue with the torment?

He sent me another glare then slumped against the door, his head in his hands.

"Hey, I thought you were trying to get her to co-operate. We don't have much time you know. Loren could come on us any minute now."

His head snapped up, "Don't you think I know that." He ran a hand through his already mussed hair and almost growled the next sentence out.

"_I_ am going to the Archive to find a way to tell her the truth, while you can go and persuade to kiss me."

Then, like the arrogant bastard he is, walked off without so much as a glance at me.

"I can see why she hates him now." Cursing him under my breath, I nudged the door open to find the girl sitting by the bed. Making these strange choking sounds, her long ebony hair covering her face. At the sound of my entrance, her head snapped up, alarmed.

"Oh, is you." She wiped a hand across her nose, and I could see her eyes were swollen, and her lips looked as if she had bitten it numerous times.

"Hey, are you alright?" I make my way to the bed and sat beside her.

"Yeah, Zeke's an ass." Her voice was thick and coarse.

"I know, but he has his reasons, he's not as bad as you think."

She gave a small shrugged, like she couldn't care less what I think about him. Then she scowled, to me, it made her looked cuter.

"He asked me to kiss him. That's just unreasonable." Her voice was angry but there was something else underneath it, too bad I couldn't figure out what it is.

"Would it unreasonable if I asked you to kiss me?" I chuckled at her stunned expression as she lifted up her unusual violet eyes to look at me. I never noticed how adorable her eyes can be, such startling eyes.

"Rix, are you serious?" Her voice wavered a bit.

"Yes." _Speaking of which, I can't ever remember when my last kiss was. Was it during World War One or the time when I was London? Oh well, far as I know, my last kiss was not in this century. _

"Seriously?" She repeated, a slow blush coming over her cheeks.

I smiled, "why, of course I am."

**( ,., )**

**Carmen **

He can't be serious, can he? I can't help the slow blush coming over my cheeks. Sad as it is, I've never had a boyfriend in my life before, so I never know what it was to be like to be in love. All I know was that loneliness couldn't hurt you. After all, I've been cocooned in loneliness for seventeen years of my life.

I finally looked into Rix's face. _Really looked. _ Over the years, I've learn to let my gaze slide over people's face. To be invisible, is the safest way.

Rix had wavy light brown hair all the way to the shoulders, a pair of sparkling dark green eyes and like Zeke, a sturdy and muscular frame. He wasn't as handsome as Zeke, _I do not find Zeke attractive, is just a fact. _But there was an air that he gives that reassures people, that makes them to want to know him better. If Rix was human, I guess he and I could've become friends.

"Carmen? You've been staring at me for three minutes. I know I'm attractive but is creeping me out." His smug voice snapped me out of my reverie.

I scowled at him, "Shut up, Rix."

"Well, would you kiss me if I asked you?"

"Yes, would you?" Another rather annoying voice also entered the room.

"Hello, Rix." Then adds in as an afterthought, "Carmen."

"Hey, Zeke, ya finish looking through the stuff?" Rix jumped up cheerfully then winked at me, "guess I will leave you two alone to slash each other's head off." Then flounce off.

"Weirdo." I said to no one in particular.

"That feeling is neutral."

"Hello, Zeke." I said icily.

He nodded then smirked, "So, sweetheart. Have you decided yet?"

I glowered at him, "Keep calling me that, and I will give you another bloody nose." Then I smiled sweetly at him, "speaking of which, how's the nose, Zeke?"

Well, _that _wiped the smirk off his face.

"My nose is perfectly fine."

"Uh-huh."

"Do you wish to know about who you are or not?" He walked over and dumped himself ungraciously on the bed, his head almost hitting my foot. _Ugh. _

"I do. But I'm not going to kiss a vampire, who had just _abducted _me, and also _who _is a complete stranger."

"Why would you not kiss a stranger?" He starred at the ceiling; this was the first time that he's not either trying to kill me or maintain the _ancient _or _proper _vampire stance.

"Well, because," I'm struggling with the explanation; I mean how can you explain to a vampire what a kiss is, when you actually haven't been kissed before? "Because?" He raised one eyebrow and flipped himself over to look at me.

"Shouldn't you know? Since you've lived for so long?" I rebutted him back.

"I just want to know what you think. At least give me a reason, why you won't kiss me?" He looked at me with absolute seriousness; it was all I could do not to burst out laughing. It was also impossible not to notice his model good looks when his face is just inches away, I'm going to curse hormones for this or he could be playing with my mind again.

"Hmm?" He tilted his head, causing thin ribbons of sunlight that reflected silvery flecks in his eyes. I was struck speechless, momentarily. But an 'um' escaped my lips.

"So, Miss Lynwood. If you don't have a reason, why can't you kiss me then?" His voice had reduced to a seductive purr, his face and lips inching closer and closer to mine as he speaks. All I could do is watch this helplessly, not entirely helpless I suppose...

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Someone shouted and I jolted then slapped Zeke on the face on pure reflex.

I chuckled nervously as he turned and sent a full on death glare at me.

"Again?" He growled and pinned me onto the bed, towering over me but stopped at the sound of a high-pitch moaning from the door way.

We both turned our heads to see a full-ledged panicking Rix holding a book bag over his shoulders, he's jumping up and down rapidly like some pale demented spider.

"Rix." We both groaned out at the same time then join forces in a death glare at each other.

"Hey, run now, kill later." Rix ran over at vampire speed, grabbed my wrist tightly then Zeke, ran into the wall.

Huh? Wait, not the wall, we're standing in a dim-lit tunnel, I gasped and stumbled backed a few steps.

"You… we…." Incoherency has seized me, once again.

"Is a trapdoor, Rix, is it Loren?"

"Yeah. Come on." Rix turned on his heels without even looking back at us.

"Who's Loren?" I asked as we make our way through the narrowed tunnel, was that a bone I saw in that corner?

"Someone you don't want to meet." They answered in unison, and hurried off leaving me to trail behind them.

"Stupid vampires." I muttered to myself.

After what seems like two hours, when is probably just five minutes, but the tunnel so dark you can't see anything ahead and of course, I don't _know _the way like some people who just keeps on disappearing into corners without so much as a warning.

"Oh, at last. Civilization." I threw my hands up in mock celebration as we came to what must have been the end of the tunnel because thin streaks of light were filling the tunnel up.

"Oh yes, wouldn't you be happy." Rix laughed softly and stepped out into the open then immediately a choking sound followed with a body slumping came into my view.

I screamed hysterically and watched helplessly as Rix slumped onto the musty floor, blooding standing the bricks wet from a chest wound.

Zeke's face and eyes hardened, turning a mask of cold rage. He dragged Rix and dumped him on top of me, smearing blood all over me; he groaned softly but didn't move. Oh just great, I'm being pinned by an unconscious vampire.

"Hey!" I started protesting and twisting him off me but was cut short when a guy with midnight-black hair, dark silver eyes wearing a dark navy t-shirt and a pair of black jeans stepped into view. He was normal; he could even pass for a college guy, except for the gun in his right hand, and the pure murderous fire in his eyes.

"Stay behind me." As he spoke, Zeke moved to block me from the attacker's view.

_What!? You think I'm going to fight someone like him? _I was almost tempted to snap these words out at him.

"Hello, Prince Zeke." The stranger said in a surprising light voice, I would've expected a deeper voice for someone who had glimpsed behind the gates of hell.

_Wait, wait, wait… did he just said Prince Zeke? _

**Special thanks to: **_**Magena Storm**_**, who was the first to review and also decided the first POV I'm starting with. **

**Wouldn't you love to know what Zeke and Carmen's reaction next? Will Rix survive? Review to find out quicker. Ok, thank you so so so so so so much for all the great reviews last chapter, I did not expect that. Thank you all, and I love you all for supporting me, keeping doing that! Press that review button! I will update quicker. *Winks* REVIEW!**

**P.s: Who do you guys like this time? Rix or Zeke? Or maybe Loren? **

**Huge, violent bear hugs to all those who reviewed. **** To those who didn't, may you all have a nice, evil dream. * Manic laughter* **

**To avoid the wrath of da vampire, review! **

**Alexe **


	4. What's real and what's not

_Prince? _

"Loren, what do you want?"

"To do the empire a good deed, of course."

_Empire? _

I pushed Rix off me gently and peeked out from behind Zeke's frame, feeling a like a two-year old. Rather unfortunately Loren saw me and smirked.

"Another one of them, Zeke?" He sneered at me.

"She's none of your business." He replied coolly.

"Is that true, honey?" Loren drawled and turned his scorching gaze on me, I swear he was trying to burn a hole through my chest with his eyes.

"Fuck off." I spat back.

He chuckled darkly, advancing forward but Zeke blocked him with a swift movement of his arm. Somehow a sharp silver knife had appeared in his right hand.

"Don't, Loren."

"Or what, you going to kill me?"

"Try me." He levelled the knife at Loren's chest, "I've had centuries of practice."

"Come on, surrender and I won't blast you and your girlfriend to pieces."

"Dream on."

Loren chuckled then fired not into Zeke but beside him, missing me by a mere inch. I flinched and pulled Rix with me as close as to the wall as possible.

"I told you. Leave her out of this." Zeke's voice hardened then moved slightly again, blocking me completely from Loren's view.

"Why, are you scared of what I did to the previous girl?"

Zeke didn't speak but I saw his fists clenched so tightly that the knuckles bleached white. He backed off slowly until he's in line with me then sent the knife flying at Loren but he blocked it easily but by that time, Zeke had already scooped up Rix and I was running back the way we came.

"Follow them." Loren gave the order calmly and the next thing I knew, I'm being pinned to the ground by two vampires. Hey, I'm not an athlete, I'm a bookworm. Besides, they're vampires.

Loren walked over and knelt down beside me, I did my best to glare at him. I didn't even try to struggle because I knew it would be hopeless.

"Let her go, now." Zeke stopped and let Rix down behind him, his right hand gripped the knife so tightly I'm surprised it didn't shattered.

Loren chuckled and touched my cheek and I spat in his face, determined not to show any weakness. He laughed softly, dark fury beneath it.

"I know you're tough, but how much will you see your special girl suffer, hmm?"

He took out a silver flask and swished it around. "I'll have you know, there's boiling water in here, now if you don't nicely put that knife down." He lifted my shirt, "I'll pour this right over her."

Now, I struggled. I flailed my arms around and kicked around wildly, I was happy to see I managed to kick one of the vampires in the face before one shifted position to hold down my legs.

"You really are heart less, Zeke. Letting an innocent girl to suffer because of you." As he finished speaking, he poured whatever was in the flask over my stomach. I screamed in agony, my body arched off the ground, the pain was excruciating it was like a million tiny knife flickering across my abdomen. I writhe, trying to free to hands that are holding but every time I move, my body goes spasm and I collapsed onto the ground again, panting and gasping.

"How could you do that to her! She's just a girl." His voice raised higher, anger and concern laced his tone. Knowing he had hit a weak spot, Loren grinned darkly.

"Apparently he doesn't like his little girl getting burn. Bert! Go get me another nice, _hot _cup of water." He called out into the opening. Seriously, Bert? Sounds like someone burping.

I lifted my head to look at my stomach, blisters had already began to blossom across my abdomen, the skin was cherry red. I bit the inside of my mouth to stop the tears coming out. I don't know how many minutes later, another cup appeared in Loren's hands. The steam floated almost dreamily into the air, and even though I'm determined now to show any weakness. I let out a low groan. I twisted my head to look at Zeke, his eyes filled with anguish as he locked eyes with me. I knew he wouldn't give up; he can't because if he did, Rix would certainly be dead. Besides, I'm just a girl, why would he care. Loren sighed then poured a tiny bit of the water over my already blistered skin, when the water touched the blisters, it turned nuclear. But surprisingly all came out of my mouth was a low wounded animal sound and I twisted around feebly.

I looked at Loren who was tipping the cup again and whimpered, shrinking against my captures, my heart was pounding so rapidly, my legs started to tremble as the flask tipped steeper and steeper.

"Please, don't." I whimpered softly and looked into Loren's eyes, hoping to find a silver of humanity in there. If another drop of water drips on it, I was sure I would pass out; Loren stopped and looked at me. For a moment, I thought I saw pity in them, his hands stopped for the tiniest moment then his face hardens again and I closed my eyes, accepting my fate. Then the sharp clang of metal against metal alarmed me and I snapped my eyes open, the flask lay by Loren's side, the silver knife beside it. Zeke advanced forward and punched each of the vampires holding me before they even realized what was happening. Zeke moved with lethal grace, murderous rage in his eyes, perhaps even Loren realized this. Just a tag too late, even as he fired two bullets and both found their target in his chest, he didn't even flinch. I watched with amazement as Zeke moved forward and punched him right in the nose then delivered a kick to his balls. _Huh, I guess that works for just about any guy. _Loren crumpled to the ground like a sack, then he finally turns and looked at my stomach, guilt shadowing his eyes. His touched my cheek with the touch of a moth's wing and gave me a saddest smile I've ever encountered in my life so far. It broke my heart, just a little.

"Is alright, I'm fine once I get some cold water on that. Thanks for saving me." I reassured him and slowly got up, wincing as my knees grazed my stomach.

"Saving you?" He buried his head in his hands; the anguish was evident in his voice. "I almost got you killed." He laughed humourlessly.

"Hey." I lay a gentle hand on his shoulder, "I would've been much worse if you haven't stepped in. Stop feeling guilty because we have to get out of here, and fix you up."

"Yes, you're right."

-An hour and a half later-

"Doesn't this place have any cottons balls?" I grumbled as I searched the hotel room for a first aid kit.

"Just use a towel, Carmen." Zeke said in an exasperated voice.

"Is unhygienic." I protested.

"Then soak it in hot water or something."

"Argh, fine." I threw a glare at him half-heartedly. Then went into the bathroom and retrieve a small soft white towel and soaked it thoroughly in warm water.

"I'm afraid you have to take you shirt off."

He took off his shirt without a word, revealing a muscular chest and for some stupid reason, I blushed.

"Um, can you lie down?"

"Sure." He hit the mattress like a stone and I shook my head and began to clean the blood away. We didn't speak as I clean, I enjoyed this because is an old routine. Every holiday we would go to our grandma's village, and since she is a healer we always helped with the patients. As the years went by, I had learnt some useful skills. As I clean the blood away, most of two wounds had healed, thanks to vampire healing skill I suppose. But there were still two small gaping holes, I suppose if there was bandage I could seal it but there isn't. So I will just have to let it dry.

"You done?" He asked and started to sit up, I pushed him back down and tried not to think how smooth his skin was beneath my fingertips.

"You are not getting up and opening up the wounds again."

"Fine." He grumbled then looked at me, "Carmen, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" I placed the towel on the carpet and looked at him.

"You're not who you think you are, I can't explain it since I'm not clever with words." He took out a small box and opened it, inside was a silver syringe.

"Can you trust me?"

"How can I not trust you, you just saved my life." I replied softly.

He smiled and I lie down beside him so he could inject the needle without getting up. As the needle pricked my skin, the world around me slurred and blurred, then all of a sudden, I'm back in time.

"_Mother, do I really have to wear this corset?" I complained as mother laced the laces up tightly. _

"_Is your first ball, and also the first time you will be meeting Lord Zeke. You must look your part." Mother scowled at me and straightened my golden and brown hair, so that it fell down my back. _

"_I don't see the point of this ball, when the two courts just want to tear each other apart. Besides, I do not need a husband so soon. I'm only fifteen, mother." _

_My mother let out a small smile, "Perhaps so, my darling." She held out a sapphire gown encrusted with diamond at the waist, I slipped it over my head and with every movement, the rich fabric swished around me. _

"_Come now, we must go." _

_We both hurried down to the palace's hall, filled with people. _

"_Look after yourself, dear." She patted my hand softly then left to join the other court's queen. Being the Queen of our court, she must socialise with the other queen to maintain peace without our kingdom._

"_Stupid annual ball." I cursed under my breath and sank down into one of the velvet chairs. _

"_Lady Jalien, you should watch what you say." An amused voice came behind me and I let out a soft gasp. _

"_Lord Zeke." I immediately stood up and curtsey. _

_He chuckled softly, "lift up your head."_

_So I did and stared into a pair of eyes so black and mysterious that it robbed me of my breath for a moment, a mischievous smile tugged at his lips and he smiled at me teasingly. _

"_So, you are destined to be my wife."_

"_So, you are destined to be my husband." I said just as smoothly. _

I jolted awake, gasping; Zeke looked at me with a concerned gaze.

"What did you see?" He asked.

"A Prince Zeke and a Lady Jalien?"

"Ah. That must have been the annual ball."

"You know about this _ball?"_

He scowled at me, "We were both there, and you just didn't remember any of it. Jalien was you; can't you see yourself in her?"

Now that he mentioned it, I can. Especially in our eyes, it was the same shade of violet, the same expression on her face when someone surprises her. There is no doubt that she is a younger version of me.

"You don't seem that surprised."

I shrugged, "my mother told me a very similar fairy tale once."

"This is no fairy tale, Carmen. This is something you have understood in order to find who you really are."

"Then tell me, what was that supposed to mean?" I stared at the ceiling, tracing the elegant decorations with my eyes. I do not believe any of this, if this is a joke, by all means, he can go on with it.

"It meant that you are meant to be my wife, we were and still are meant to be the next rulers of the vampire race."

"Huh?" The words had to linger in the air for a moment before it sinks it.

"What? What do you mean rulers? And I am meant to be your wife?" I stared at him, giving him a shocked look. He flashed that trademark smirk back at me. _Me and him? Married? I'd sooner marry a horse. _

"Yes."

"This is crazy; you can't expect me to believe this."

"I'm not, that's why I'm going to take a shower and wait for Rix to wake up." He got up, taking his bloodied shirt with him and went into the bathroom, after a while, I heard the shower being turned on.

I was still starring at the empty space beside me long after he had gone into the bathroom.

"You know he cares about you."

"Jesus." I let out a small gasp and turned my head to find Rix's gaze piercing my face.

"Yeah right." I snorted.

"He does, otherwise he wouldn't have stepped in."

"You were listening?" I turned to face him, "then why didn't you help?"

He gave me an exasperated look, "the bullet paralysed me but that doesn't mean I can't sense anything."

"Oh. Speaking of which, how is your chest?" I changed the subject, he followed. I think I'm beginning to like Rix.

"Well, aren't going to make me feel all better, mommy?" He batted his eyelashes at me.

"Oh please." I laughed and some of the tension in the air eased. "You need to shower first, you shirt is completely stuck onto your chest."

"Why don't you come into the shower with me to help than?"

"You wish." I retorted back.

"Alright then, can I tell you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Come closer."

"Why?"

"Please?"

I groaned and shifted slightly forward until our noses were inches apart. "Happy?"

"Yup, so, I want to tell you that." In the distance I think the running water stopped.

"Yes?"

"That I find you quite beautiful." Then his arms snaked behind my neck before I even realized what was happening, he gently pulled me forward and just as our lips met.

The bathroom door opened, a new presence stepped into the room.

Zeke.

**Ahahahaha…. Now, how will our dear Prince react? **

**AN: I know, I know. We all know how we feel about back stories. Sadly those are necessary. **__**So, what do you think about this chapter? Still like Rix? Meanwhile you're thinking, help yourselves to the 'review' button at the bottom right. If you click it, you would make my date and earned a quicker update. Please review! **

_**Until then, next time my friends. Which I hope will be soon. **_


	5. Tell me if this is normal

The kiss was surprisingly soft, the gentlest touch of our lips, I closed my eyes and sighed softly. Then a long bang interrupted our moment. Then Rix released me and I glared at him.

"You just had to do that, didn't you?"

"I'm trying to prove a point here, he's jealous." He chuckled then yelled in the general direction of the bathroom, "Right, lover boy?"

"Do not call me that." Zeke stepped into the room again and I was extremely tempted to bury my head under a pillow and never looked at him again, partly because he's only dressed in a pair of jeans that hung loosely on his hip.

"Oh, Zeke, look at her!" Rix grinned pointing at me, "She's turning as red as a beetroot!"

"Where's your shirt?" I tried to speak normally, what was wrong with me? He's just a vampire, nothing else. Besides, I hate him, right?

"I had to wash it, it had blood." He lips pulled into a cocky smile, "why, do you find my appearance distracting?"

"No." I gulped and turned to face the other way, but Rix was right in front of me jutting his lips out. I tried to maintain a straight face but after a moment, I burst out laughing, these weird little yelps that came out of my mouth because his expression was so funny and because my stomach is killing me.

"Y-you o-off t-to the b-bath-room." I hiccupped, and shoved him feebly in the direction of the bathroom. He got up but not before shoving Zeke onto the bed. That also when I noticed that he had a white towel dangling from his right hand.

"Hey, what's the towel for?"

"Is for your stomach." He handed the cold towel for me and I smiled at him briefly then lifted my shirt to lay the towel over the burns, a sound of contentment escaped me as the towel cooled the hotness and I relaxed against the covers.

"You should sleep."

"I'm not sleeping with you on the same bed as me." I eyed him suspiciously, not that I'm not thankful that he saved me. But sleeping on a bed with a half-naked vampire is just beyond me.

"I promise not to do anything." The grin on his face said otherwise.

I snorted, "Yeah right."

"Well, you're tired."

"I'm not." Just then, a huge yawn found its way out of my mouth.

"Yes, you are." He smirked, "you're yawning."

"Well, I'm not sleeping with you here." I replied stubbornly, "Besides yawning don't prove anything."

He sighed, "Look, I promise, when you wake up if you feel like I've done something wrong, you can slap me, alright?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "really?" The offer to slap him is just too tempting, and he was right. I'm tired as anything. Being kidnapped by a vampire, get burned in one day is not exactly my normal routine.

"Yes."

"Fine." I grumbled and shifted as far away from him as the bed allows, after two minutes about worrying the vampire or what might happen, I felt straight into the sweet land of sleep.

_**Zeke **_

After about two minutes or so, her tense body relaxed and her breathing turned into a slow, smooth pattern. I got off the bed and went around to the other side, observing her features. With her eyes close, her eyebrows straight, she looked somewhat more innocent and naïve that she appears to be. She had one hand draped over the towel, still holding it in place, the other fell to her side loosely.

"You like her, don't you?" I lifted my head to see Rix stepping out of the bathroom, dressed like me. In jeans.

I shrugged, "how was the kiss?" I asked nonchalantly, merely curious.

"Beautiful, she has the softest lips." He walked over, with a smirk on his face and sat down next to me.

"I'm not interested in her, is my responsibility to protect her." _Liar, _my mind told me.

"Could she be it?" Rix asked, looking at her curiously.

"She could be, she have the eyes, I don't know if she has the mark or not."

"We will need to do that later."

"Yes."

Rix paused for a moment, his eyes troubled as he turned to me. "Zeke, you know is the ball soon, will you attend this year?"

I looked at my life-long friend and frowned, "I don't have a choice."

"With her?" He nodded at Carmen who was sound asleep on the bed.

"I have to." I sighed for what seems like the billionth times in one day and looked at my Rix. "So, what did you find out about her parents?"

"A lot of suspicious things."

Rolling my eyes at him, "Is a murder, Rix, Like what?"

He chuckled then looked up, "Like the gunmen were vampires, and the company they work with is a secret society." He laughed at my stunned expression and smirked. "Still not surprised, my friend?"

"Society?" Wondering what on earth these two humans could be in.

"Well," He begun in a hush voice then tilted his head, listening intently at Carmen's breathing, "Her parents belong _to Guns and Crosses_.

A jolt went through my body, Guns and Crosses is an elite vampire hunting society, aiming to eradicate all vampire societies that ever existed. Though it is a secret society, the name of it sent fear through most vampires. Partly because after the huge war that erupted during the 18th Century, though both sides were harmed, but the side of the vampires were much greater. In fact, most went into hiding for several decades before making a cautious appearance in the late 19th Century.

"Then, they must've known about her." I pointed to the sleeping girl, "The Devereux family is one of the distinguish families, with their violet eyes."

Rix nodded, "It seems so, and I've brought over their diaries which commented on the mark on her right shoulder but nothing else. Even if they did know that she could be a descendent they didn't acknowledge the society." He gave a small shrug, "Humans can be very sentimental."

I turned and looked at her, now curled up into a small ball, the towel lay limp on the mattress, her black hair framed her peaceful face, right now, and she looks so vulnerable.

"Is that why you've asked me not to reveal myself to her or her parents, when you sent me the message to go and find her?"

"Yes, I couldn't risk anything."

"Well, you do realize _you _were the one who told me to be cool."

Rix poked out his tongue at me, "I didn't tell you to be hostile."

I huffed and leaned back against the old sofa, "I don't see why I should act kind around a human." My dislike for her is officially back. Thanks to my lovely friend.

He smiled sadly, looking at her. "She was abused by her foster father, both bodily and mentally, she's been through a lot. Especially with her sister and her new foster brother, she's certainly not a bad person. Give her some credit, Zeke."

I stared at him, shocked to the core. Could this girl really have such a painful past? Yeah, well. I've seen worse.

He sighed and stood up; the sofa sagged without his weight. "I'm going to the bathroom to have a long, proper bath. She's going to wake up soon, and she looks like she's having a bad dream." He pointed to the girl, who was twitching slightly, with her fists curled into tight balls.

"Try and not be a complete ass, kay?"

"I'm not an ass." I growled at his retreating back, pondering about her parents, herself and me. This business with finding the right girl is just getting more and more frustrating and pointless by every century. So, right now, Rix's words did the exact opposite, being slap by a human, countered your sworn-enemy and being criticise by your friend doesn't really improve your mood.

Then my inner thoughts were interrupted when a sudden gasp escaped her mouth, she bolted upright, I barely had a moment to register the fear and anger in her widened eyes, before she punched me right in the nose, again.

_**Carmen **_

"_Hello, sweetheart." My foster father, Mark stood at the doorway, his gaze trailing down my body, only covered in a towel. How the hell had he gotten into here? _

"_Get out of my room." I snarled, hugging the towel tighter around my body. _

"_No." His eyes hardened and he strolled into my room, locking the door behind him. "I want you, now."_

"_Get away from me." I backed away slowly into the bathroom, as he advanced forward. Threads of fear gripped my brain when I noticed the lust in his eyes. _

"_Now, come here, sweetie." I drew in a quick breath as he came into the bathroom, my back touched something cold. The titles, I had nowhere to go. I screamed and thrashed as he reached out and tried to tug the towel away from my body. I threw a wild punch at him, but all I heard was a soft grunt. The pulling didn't cease. _

"_Carmen, Carmen, sweetie." He murmured softly, with one tug the towel came off and I screamed as loud as I could, he came forward and pressed his palm against my mouth. Giving it a painful squeeze, I hugged my arms around my body, curling into a tight ball. But he pulled my arms again and again while murmuring my name in that hateful voice of his. _

"_Carmen, sweetie, darling_, CARMEN! CARMEN!" Someone was shaking me hard, but I'm not back in the waking world yet.

I gasped, my eyesight blurred at the person in front of me, remanets from the dream still clung to my mind, and I drew back my fist and punched as hard as I could at the blurred figure that looked like _him. _

"Ugh." The figure let out a sound between a sigh of frustration and a growl. I blinked my eyes and the blurriness cleared away, revealing a very pissed Zeke glaring at me.

"Sorry." I really did try my best to not laugh, but in the end, a small giggle still flew out. Is partly because his nose was bleeding again, and the look on his face is so funny. I know, I know I should be more worried than amused. But, oh well.

He wiped his sleeve roughly against his nose, and then growled at me, "I need to see your mark."

I crossed my arms across my chest, shifting backwards. "What mark?"

"Your birth mark."

I let out a small gasp, how could he know about that? Yes, it is true. I have a dagger-like birth mark on my right shoulder, but no one else but my parents knew, did he do something to me while I slept? Should've known to trust a vampire like him, my dislike for vampires have returned.

"I said no." I snarled back, my eyes blazing as I got off the bed. "You have no right!"

"Show me your mark." His words were so quiet, I almost didn't hear it. When I glanced at his face, I was unprepared by how cold it looks though it only makes me more determined.

"No." I spat the words out.

Then after a moment, he was on me, so fast and breath-taking. He had my back against the wall, his legs straddled mine, and one of his hands forced my chin to look up so I closed my eyes.

"Carmen." His voice turned smooth, silky. I was so very tempted to look at him. "I'm sorry." A sudden feeling of contentment filled through me out of nowhere, curiosity got the better of me and I opened my eyes just a little bit. Turned out, that wasn't a good idea. His eyes seem to have gotten darker; swirls of gold swam in and out of focus. It was too mesmerizing, too mysterious to pull away. Then somewhere in the back of my mind, my mind jumped when we passed through the receptionist, how she accepted the lie that Rix was drunk without a single doubt, how could I not have noticed the slightly glazed look in her eyes! That's exactly what Zeke was doing to me! Only I realized it too late, I was trapped in his dangerous gaze, unable to move, unable to speak.

"Show me your mark." He purred softly.

I'm amazed and disgusted when my left arm pulled the sleeve up to reveal the tiny birthmark. I looked at him expectantly, but all I did was lift her right hand, slit it with a nail then with a soft whisper of 'I'm sorry', he pressed his strangely warm palm against my trembling skin. What happened next was just not something I can express in words. An electrical current ran through my body, and then as I looked up into his eyes something sparked then for a moment, I'm into his mind. His thoughts. I could feel what he felt, confusion, surprise, frustration then something happen, something strange. As I was just floating into the centre of his mind and I'm sure so was he, it was almost like a wall had hit me full in the face, breaking off the connection so roughly, I felt back against the mattress. Breathless and scared.

"Carmen, are you alright?" His voice, slightly trembled came from the floor.

Then almost comically as if in answer, the large canopy of window shattered into a million pieces. My eyes caught the figures on the digital clock: 1: 45 before the shower of broken mirrors covered me.

**Now, why did the window shattered? Is it Loren or is it someone else?**

**Thank you to my loyal, awesome readers who reviewed on the last chapters! Thank you so so much for supporting me. As you can see, Zeke is back to being a complete asshole, heheh. Please, please review. It gives me motivation and inspiration, and I will update quicker as well. So please do review! So, please R&R! Love ya all! **


	6. Arriving at last

_**Carmen **_

Closing my eyes, I expected the sting of glass on my skin. But instead I felt warm body heat radiating off someone, I dare to open my eyes to find Zeke's body arching above mine, protecting me from the shards of glass.

"Zeke…" I whispered hoarsely, he was so close, close enough for me to see those steel black eyes. I couldn't ignore what I, we experienced a few moments earlier. There was something more to us than what was before, I'm not sure what, but there is.

"Carmen, are you alright?" His low voice had a melodious tune to it, how came I never noticed it before.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where's Rix?"

"I'm here." I craned my head to see Rix still wet with droplets of water glistening off his skin as he stepped onto the bed and picked up two envelops encased in gold? Gold envelops? Jeez, someone's rich.

"Lover boy, you'd better take a look at this."

"Stop calling me that." He growled through gritted teeth and helped me up before walking to take one of the envelopes. He took one glance and threw it down, his eyes glistened with fury. The envelope made a dull thud as it hit, no wonder the glass broke when whoever threw it through. Suddenly our hotel room burst open, a small, plump women stood by the door taking in the scene. Before any of us could object, her face contorted an angry mask and shouted on the top of her lungs, "I WANT YOU THREE OUT OF HERE IN TEN MINUTES!"

Then she walked off slamming the door as hard as she can. I sighed and rubbed my cold arms, so much for a good night's sleep.

"Um, I thought other people are asleep." I pointed out to no one in particular. They both shrugged then sat down on the sofa, looking uneasy. I felt like a kid waiting to be scold, partly because they're both sitting together with a somewhat stern expression, partly because I felt scared and lost. Is not every day you get trapped with two vampires, and then in one in the morning, two _golden _envelopes broke your hotel room window.

"So, both of you are looking like parents. What's going on?" I tried to ease the tension in the air; well at least it coaxed a small smile out of both of them.

"We will explain later, we really should go." Rix stood up and went into the bathroom to retrieve Zeke's shirt I suppose, and maybe clean up some of the blood. So it was just Zeke and me now, all alone, in a room, with shards of broken glass around us. I was so very tempted to ask about what happened before, what was that but right now, my mind was blank. So we sat in silence until Rix emerged several minutes later, with Zeke's now blood-free and dry shirt in his hand and his book bag. So he did bring it with him. He tossed the shirt to Zeke as he walked past him to stuff the envelopes into the bag.

"You ready for a late car trip? Princess?" Rix smiled and sat beside me, I slowly relaxed then my brain registered that he had just call me princess, a scowl found its way to my lips. Really, princess?

"Oh Zeke, can I ask what you did to the receptionist?" I asked in a clipped manner, Rix's here so he have to answer it.

"Compulsion. Is not very common amongst vampires nowadays, it requires high concentration and most won't bother with it. Happy now?"

I didn't answer him instead I poked Rix's arm and he turned to look at me with a raised eyebrow, "Yes?"

"Can we go?" Ugh, why do I sound like a six-year old asking for ice cream?

He chuckled softly and mussed up my hair, "Course, little princess."

"Will. You. Stop. Calling. Me. That!" I separated the words to empathize my point. Zeke soft chuckle in the background didn't escape my ears either.

"No, and we really need to go."

"Yeah, whatever." I mumbled as I trailed behind him.

-_Ten minutes later-_

An enormous yawn escaped my lips and I sighed, relaxing against something hard and warm. Rix's shoulder, since Rix had refused to the front seat and insisted to sit back with me so I wouldn't be 'lonely', I'm not stuck in the backseat with a vampire. Yay.

"So, are you going to tell me what the envelope was all about?" Speaking more to Rix then Zeke.

"It was our invitation to the annual ball." Rix replied curtly, looking uncomfortable.

My mind flashed back to the gowns, the dazzling crystal chandeliers, the graceful twirling bodies. Wait, if the ball is compulsory, is for vampires only, right? So maybe this could be my chance to escape.

"Of course we'll bring you." As if guessing my thoughts, Zeke immediately piped up.

"Is _vampires _only, isn't it?"

"Yes. But no one said you can't bring a human pet." Even without seeing him, I could sense the smirk.

_Pet? Like a blood bank? _I would rather die than to become his _pet! _

"No." The word was filled with anger and disgust, "No freakin way."

"Don't you still want to know about your parents?" He asked calmly.

"Yes." I spoke through gritted teeth, still remembering his condition.

"Just pretend to be my human for one day, and I will tell you about your parents."

One day? Just one? But no, I don't want to. My pride won't allow me to, my dignity refuses. But my mind tells me to do it, just one day and I could find out about my parent's death. A mystery that has been haunting me for years, but those pets is what I hate so much about vampires. We're people too, we have parents, and we're not just some piece of meat they can suck off, rape and do whatever. I hate them for doing this to us, and I hate how some of the humans are so disorientated they don't even put up a fight anymore. My body tells me no, my head tells me yes. Yes or no? Yes or no? Yes or no? The words pounded my head and a headache was starting to form in my temple.

"Carmen." I twisted my head slightly to the left to find Rix's finger touching my cheek gently, his dark green eyes seem to swirl and dance, a sudden mist fogged my mind and my body sagged against the leather seat, already my consciences is slipping.

"Sweet dreams." He smiled, and before I fell completely into oblivion I registered his warm lips on my cheek.

_**Rix **_

Her skin was so warm and smooth, like satin or silk. I know once she wakes up she would be angry at me, but her eyelids dropped with exhaustion. She won't be able to function without the sleep she so badly needs.

"Don't tell me you're falling for her." Zeke's harsh words came from the front.

I frowned at his tone; it was an odd combination of jealousy and scorn. "I'm not; I'm just trying to make her feel a bit better. That she's not alone in this alone, Zeke, she's being through a lot and I know you have too. Just try not to be so hard on her."

I know I'm not being fair to him, over the centuries; we had searched every corner of the world for the hope that we might found Jalien, the reincarnation of her. Yet every girl disappoint him, every one of them died or disappeared or killed by someone. His heart had turned to stone over the years, an indifferent mask formed on his face. Sighing glumly, I stared out of the murky window and into the dark landscape.

"I don't know if she will agree." He spoke again, but hints of defeat marred his tone.

I shrugged, knowing he would sense it. "Is the only way you could bring a human in. Last time you brought up Jalien you mother almost popped a blood vessel, and if you said a human was you fiancé, I'm sure you would be locked up in that dungeon. Prince or not.

He sighed, "Perhaps so. Maybe you should rest too, Rix. We've still got quite a few hours before we arrive at the mansion."

This was an odd request from him, but I suspect he wanted so quiet time so I just nodded and rested my head on top of Carmen's , a smirk already forming at my lips, I can't wait to see her reaction when she wakes.

_**Carmen**_

Something heavy was resting on top of my head, god, what is it? I have a killer headache though my eyelids don't feel like they weight tones anymore. Wait, wait, wait. How did I fall asleep in the first place? I raked my mind then finally remember Rix's eyes that seem to twirl and dance and realize he had compelled me to do so. Then I realized it was Rix's head resting on top of mine and on instinct, I pushed as hard as I can to get him off me. He didn't even budge a single inch, what the hell? I pushed again; he was like a statue of rock.

"RIX! GET OFF ME!" I screeched into his ear as loud as I could but he still didn't move. Just what is wrong with him?

"Let me." A cool, amused voice came from outside the door and even I can't see him, I knew it was Zeke. He lifted Rix off me like an empty flour sack and placed him outside the car, like a toy machine being switched on he instantly blinked awake, grinning manically at me.

"Your hair smells nice." He commented and I glowered at him, "and you smell like strawberry cake." He continued.

"You will smell my fist next time if you do that again." I climbed out of the car and punched him playfully in the arm. I couldn't exactly stay angry at him; he's too hard to be angry at with that stupid grin on his face.

"Zeke!" A bell-like voice interrupted us, a tall woman flounced towards us in a light green gown, her eyes a dark ruby red, well, there goes the mood.

"Is being so long!" She smiled at him radiantly then narrowed her eyes at me, "and who is this?"

"Anna." He nodded, then moved to side and grips my arm in a death grip, a clear warning. "This is my pet, Carmen."

I did not agree to be his pet, but oh well, since I have the upper hand here let's just see what he's up to.

"Huh. Well, you'd best come along, and leave that pet somewhere else."

"You..." The rest of my words were cut off when Zeke gave me a rather painful pinch at the back, I snapped my mouth shut and stalked off towards another entrance. Before the trio of them could complain, soon as I'm out of their eyesight I ran, but soon as I turned the corner, I bumped into something hard then a pair of arms encircled me. Zeke.

"Let me go! You leech!" I growled and squirmed against his grip, I'm not becoming his pet.

"Carmen, you're in a place owned by vampires. Your best protection is me; just don't say anything until we're in a safe place. Just do this for me once, alright?"

I looked away not wanting to co-operate, not wanting to see those eyes, not wanting any of this.

"Please." He said softly and released me, "just once." His voice was softer and gentler than before; I bit my lips, still not looking him in the eye, because if I did, I knew I would crumble.

"Zeke Blaze Reyneke! What do you think you are doing?" A voice bellowed from the right and I looked up to see a woman in her sixties armed with several other vampires strolled toward us in a purposeful manner. I shrank back against him, pet or what not, I'm scared. These vampires radiate ruthlessness and the vampires accompanying her, I didn't like the way they looked at me like I was lunch or the crimson eyes that seem to burn through me.

"Hello, Mother." He released me and bowed down low.

"Anna informed me of a human _pet _running away, is that true?"

"I apologize, she was scared. Nothing else."

Well, this is a side of Zeke I've never seen, so polite.

She walked until she was level with me, but my head was bent down, I don't want to see her, afraid of what I might found.

"Let me see you, human." She commanded.

No matter how much I don't want to, I really don't want to anger this vampire. So I lifted up my head and glare at her, if I can't run at least I can stare her down. She looked taken back for a moment, staring at me so intensely that even I was uncomfortable. She composed herself almost immediately and waved two guards forward.

"Take her to the servant room."

"But Mother..."

"No buts, Zeke. We have family business to discuss and that is no place for a human."

"Where's Rix?"

"Rixon is already in the hall." She sent her son a look before motioning two vampires to come forward, they walked towards us and each gripped my arm tightly that I flinched. Before they could walk me away, Zeke's eyes locked with mine, speaking the message that he couldn't say out loud: _Be careful. _

The two guards propelled me towards the entrance I've seen earlier, a blast of cold air hit my face and the hallway I was in was huge and extravagant, the ceiling adored in gold and paintings, the marble floor was spotless, god knows how much it costs. The two guards walked me into a dead end, hidden from view. I'm not getting a good feeling about this.

"Um, where are you taking me?" I asked nervously.

"Somewhere, little human." One of them replied darkly.

Uh-oh, that's the equivalent to I'm going to take you somewhere dark and private, so I can do whatever I want to you. So I started to squirm and kicked my legs wildly hitting various body parts, but the grip only got tighter then all of a sudden, I'm not standing anymore. One of them had me pinned against the wall, one arm on either side of my head, trapping me in.

"Let me go! I'm not yours!" I snarled into his face.

"Feisty, hm?" He bent down and touches his nose to mine, I flinched away in disgust.

"Are you sure about this, Dimitri?" The other way asked nervously.

Dimitri retrieved one hand and raked his fingernail down my cheek, he forcibly tilted my head to the left, exposing my neck. Breathing me in.

"There's absolutely no trace of him on her. Guess the prince wouldn't mind if I had a little taste, he doesn't seem too fond about her."

He put his lips to my neck and kissed the pulse gently, trailing his tongue along my neck. My brain registered fear but my legs are paralysed, I couldn't move as his fangs pressed dimple into my neck. But it didn't break my skin; he was teasing me, drawing out the torture.

"Oof!" The vampire standing guard crumpled to the ground. Then Dimitri before he could even turn around, went slacked against me. Now I acted, pushing him off me wondering who my saviour could be, Zeke or Rix? But when I looked up, I was wrong. My rescuer was human.

**Please, please, please review! I really need to know what people thinks, everyone please review. I love you all, you know that right? So, please please review! **

**I want to thank ****AlexandraSterling41**** and ****Magena Storm**** , both has been my very faithful readers, reviewing every chapter. Thank you, you two! I love you guys so much, not that I don't love other people…. **

**OK, please review! Thanks everyone! **


	7. Letters and ball

It was a tall boy, probably one or two years older than me with messy dark hair, emerald eyes, and built like a freight train. He glared at the fallen figures, eyes hardened with anger and hands curled into fists, but as the anger died down, a look of surprise crossed his face before disappearing again, and I was even more surprised. It has been years since we've seen each other. I recognized them; those eyes that protected me from other kids, that teased me across the court yard, eyes that I've share my entire childhood with. I could never forget him, just like he couldn't forget me as I knelt down and touched his palm to my burning cheek, a gesture so familiar it brought tears to my eyes.

"Carmen?" He asked in a soft voice, as he often did when he couldn't believe something.

"Jace?" I whispered back, my cold hands clasped his warm ones as I looked up and smiled at him, he returned my timid smile with a familiar grin, only it was more dazzling than I remembered. He's back, he's actually here!

"I can't believe this!" I laughed and cried at the same time and he tackled me to the ground in a bear hug. I wrapped my arms around his familiar body, feeling safe for the first time since I was kidnapped.

I had him back now, my childhood best friend, Jace Asher.

He released me a bit too soon but tilted his head and spoke next to my ear quietly, "Someone's coming, I need to go, I will explain everything later."

"How will you find me?" I whispered back urgently. _How will I find you? _I added silently. I couldn't afford to lose my only friend again.

"Don't worry, Caramel." He smiled, using my old nickname, and pecked me on the cheek before disappearing quietly down another passage way. I looked up to see who was coming down the hallway, well I didn't have to look very hard, since now the person was standing right in front of me.

He was a vampire, no doubt. From the coldness that radiated from him, to his pale marble face, the bright crimson eyes narrowed slightly, a cruel light behind them as he looked at me.

He leaned in and whispered in my ear, causing me to freeze in fear, "I heard that, little human, careful with whom you speak with." My eyes widened at the warning. He slung the two vampires over his shoulder and was just preparing to leave when another two shadows blocked him.

I was in too much shock to groan. What is this? _Scary vampire day? _

"Leave her alone, Richard." Zeke growled, bristling with authority.

"I'm sorry, _prince."_ I didn't miss the sarcasm in his tone, "You better watch your little pet carefully." He gave a dark chuckle and turned around to wink at me before sauntering off.

"Carmen? Are you alright?" He seems to be asking me that question a lot.

"Um…" I stuttered, I tried to stand up but my bones had crumbled to jelly. Zeke sighed and put an arm around my waist. I leaned against his warm body and couldn't help thinking how secure and strong his embrace was. Surprisingly enough, he didn't mention what the two vampires were doing. He seemed distracted.

"I could tell you about your family..." He began uneasily.

"What?" This day was just getting crazier and crazier.

"…on the condition that you come with me to a breakfast ball, as my human."

I pondered this for a few seconds. If I went to the ball, perhaps Jace might be there. If not, I could see how many vampires are in here, and what the vampire society was like. Even if I had to act like his pet.

I gave him a curt nod, "Fine."

"Alright then, we'll go up to my room, and then we'll talk."

For the second time, I trailed after them like a lost puppy. They led me up a flight of stairs and turned right into a huge room, and I mean huge. The area of the room was probably three times the area of my foster house.

"I'll have your dress sent up to you later. Rix?"

He nodded and placed his book bag gently beside me, "We're not going to tell you anything because you should know it from your parents."

Then they both left without word. Well, that was odd.

I lifted the book bag onto my lap and looked into it. It consisted of two leather journals and an array of letters, numbered from 1-24. I gently lifted up the number one envelop and began to read,

_My starling: _

_When you've opened this letter, it seems that all my worst fears had been confirmed. Your father and I have been taken away and you'll be taken by two people, or vampires, known as Zeke and Rixon. It may seem strange and frightening to you, but please read the letters in order and maybe you will understand your world, our world better. _

_Your father and I used to belong to an elite society called 'Guns and Crosses'. This society not only aims for human rights between vampires but also helps vampires who want to have freedom. I'm one of those vampires, and yes, I am a vampire, a very old one too. Now, I want you to read this next part carefully, and please stay calm. I mated with your father, who was also the son of the founder, and yes, he does know I'm a vampire but when the time came, he insisted on marrying me even though I told him it was a dangerous choice. But at that time, he was young and I was selfish, but we both loved each other. You, are the child we both dreaded and wanted, you are our hopes and dooms. What we did was forbidden, in both of our societies, you have a human body but vampire abilities, which will eventually start to show. To protect you, we hid you from the others, left 'Guns and Crosses' and wanted to start a new life. But of course, with two of the most powerful hunters vanishing without a word, G&C were extremely suspicious. They went to great lengths to try and find out where we were, and we would've been discovered if it were not for Zeke and Rix. _

_We were fleeing our third home when there was a sudden ambush. Zeke and Rix were living in one of the cottages at that time and took us in. Of course, Zeke immediately recognized me and his first reaction was to slap me across the face, demanding how I could just leave them and have a child with a human. Your father was speechless but I had to work fast, so I constructed a network of lies that I'm sure they didn't believe 100%. But I was their queen, they couldn't question me. In the end, I made them promise to take you when I tell them to. This is the end of the first letter. _

_I love you. _

_Mum _

Bewildered, I put down the letter and sensed someone beside me. I looked up to find Zeke staring down at me holding a small bag in his right hand.

"I didn't know you became a maid." Folding the letter back into its original shape was harder than I thought with my trembling hands.

"It _is_ a bit hard to accept, isn't it?" He sat down and captured my hand in his.

I sighed, and let him rub soothing circles on the back of my hand. I didn't see the point of rejecting him when my mother had gone to such long lengths to convince me to trust him, even though he's a self-absorbent, stupid jerk.

"Yeah, is that my dress?" I turned toward the bag and wrinkled my nose in disgust. I hated dresses, and they're so long and tight and hard to move in.

"Yes." He had that smirk on again as he handed me the dark green dress, "Get changed."

"I can't believe this, a breakfast ball? That is just so stupid." I grumbled while trotting into the bathroom.

The dress was made out of dark green velvet, it had long flowing sleeves and a tight bodice with a low neckline. I mean seriously, that is a really stupid design. It took my several agonizing moments to stuff down my flabs of stomach fat into the tight bodice, when I was finished, it felt as if someone was strangling me. When I looked into the bag there was a set of amethyst drop earrings and a few make up products that I had no idea how to use. I sighed and put the earrings on, feeling ridiculous in the dress. Zeke was going to laugh his head off when he saw me. Just great, I'm sure he specially requested this _breakfast _ball just to mock me.

"Zeke, if you laugh I swear I will make your life hell." I growled through gritted teeth to the other side.

"I doubt you could, but fine, I won't laugh."

I groaned softly before opening the door and glared at Zeke, the smallest trace of the smirk vanished when he saw me; he raked his eyes from the top of head to my toes, making me feel seriously violated before a small, genuine smile appeared on his lips.

"Beautiful, you look amazing."

I ducked my head to avoid the blush coming over my cheeks, "Can we just go?"

"Yes, and please remember who you are." He whispered softly in my ear, and then walked out of the room with me following him. He led me down a flight of marble stairs. I saw through the open doors that the ceiling was adorned in gold and silver angels. Marble statues were placed around every corner and there were rows and rows of cakes, soups, steaming dishes, so many that I've lost count.  
As we entered the room, the chattering quietened down, every pair of eyes, crimson, topaz, silver turned on us. After a moment of silence, the whispers began. _

**Thanks Cathyx1, I suck at editing. **

**Everyone, please R&R! Can everyone tell me who their favourite character is because I'm thinking about doing a one-shot with one of the characters. Ok, don't forget to review! **


	8. Who do you think you are

I ducked my head self-consciously as we made our way into the huge hall. Suddenly someone stepped in front of us, smelling of rose perfume and other things I can't place. We looked up to see Zeke's mother with another petite woman in a shimmering gold gown, with ruby eyes that seem to scorn everything in her sight.

"Zeke, I would like you to meet you fiancée, Aislin." Her mother smiled sweetly, looking pointedly at Zeke.

"Nice to meet you." Aislin's bell-like voice chirped with honeyed malice, I flinched internally.

"Who's that?" She pointed a finger at me; disdain clear on her porcelain doll face. Great, Barbie don't even view me as a being.

"That's his pet." _Mother dearest _decided to come and help her out.

"Well, I don't want it!" She stamped her feet and I stared at her in amazement, is she like three? Yep, definitely Barbie material.

"She has a name; I'm keeping her as my slave." Zeke placed his hand on my shoulder and steered me away towards the tables. Apparently Aislin had decided that she's going to play follow the leader. She followed us to the soup table, then again when Zeke spoke to guests, even when I went to the bathroom, and then about an hour later, I had enough of her asking stupid questions and following us like a lost chicken. Though I'm pretty sure her intention was to drive me away, congratulations to her, she had succeeded!

"That's it. You deal with her." I growled into Zeke's ear, ripped my hand away from his and stalked off to the entrance of the hall by myself, that stupid little brat was driving me nuts. I stomped up the marble stairs and walked into Zeke's room in a mood as dark as the room itself. That was when I noticed something moved in the open wardrobe.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?" I spoke as loud as I dare, moving slowly towards the moving clothes. My heart hammered against my chest, of course, it didn't help that something had closed off the curtains when I was down in the hall.

"Come out, I'm not going to hurt you if you come out now."

A moment later, a pair of blue and gold eyes peeked through the clothes, then a second later, a boy just a few centimetres shorter than me dressed in a plain blue shirt and black khaki shorts stood in front of me, smiling like crazy. _Okayy… _

"What's your name?" I sat down slowly onto the carpet, deciding I should talk to this kid before I throw him out of the window.

"Lupa!" He grinned then paused for a moment before answering, "I'm fifteen."

"You're fifteen?" I stared him, shocked.

"Yes. What's your name?"

"I'm Carmen, I'm 17."

He giggled to himself before launching himself onto me, "Will you be my friend? No one likes me? Will you?"

For a moment, I lay there in this tight dress hugged by a strange boy, and then I realized why there was something about him that seems so familiar. He was just like my little sister, the air of happiness around him, even the way he smiles.

"Ok, I will, Lupa. Can you tell me who your parents are?" I set down in my lap, stroking his hair. Despite his age, he acted like a three-year old, playing with his shirt and completely trusting a stranger.

He gave a tiny shrug, "I don't know."

"Where do you come from?"

"I don't know."

"Why are you here?"

"I don't know."

"What were you doing in the wardrobe?"

"I don't know."

"Do you know anything?" I asked in exasperation

"Yes, pieces and pieces of pictures."

"I see." I replied slowly, wondering if this kid has amnesia.

"You're nice." He said after a while.

"Why?"

"You're not like the others, the ones who jabbed things into me. They're not nice." We're now sitting face to face, I could see a shadow of sadness passed his features and I wondered what he meant by people jabbing things into him, maybe he meant doctors?

"Do you know why you have different eye colours?"

He gave a tiny shrug again, "I don't know, my eyes had always been like this."

"Oh."

"She's not nice."

"Who?" Why does he keep saying random things out of nowhere?

"Aislin."

I gave a tiny gasp, this kid was weird and slightly creepy. "How do you know her?"

"She passed through here."

"You could tell by just looking at her?"

He gave a small nod, "She's all wrong, like a piece missing!" Then he suddenly smiled, "You're different, you're right, everything right."

"Yeah." I replied back mindlessly, not getting what he's saying at all.

"Carmen?" Zeke's voice cut through my thoughts like a knife. I turned my head to find him standing in the door way.

"Yes?"

"Who's that?" He narrowed his eyes for a moment before stalking forwards to pluck the kid off from the floor.

"Get away from her." He growled, stalking towards us slowly with his fangs bared, now that is the side of him that I _really _hated.

Lupa blinked three times before his lips start trembling and a broken wail escaped his lips, I stood up and put Lupa into my lap again he immediately wrapped himself around me, his arms encircling my back.

"Shhh, shhh, is ok, is ok." I patted his back soothing, while glaring daggers over head at the shocked vampire.

"Leave him alone, Zeke." Lupa had now slid down and went to hide behind my dress; his finger gripped the material tightly.

"But he's a vampire." He pointed out, hurt clear in his voice.

Well, ok, I didn't know that but he's not a vampire who made my life a mess.

"Too bad then." I knelt down and wrapped my arms around the shivering boy, rubbing small circles onto his back, his crying ceased to a quiet murmur then eventually his head fell back, resting on my shoulder.

"He has mental problems."

"Doesn't matter."

"He is very naïve."

"So are you."

"Why do you like him so much?" Zeke crossed his arms, as I moved slowly to the bed and lay him down on the mattress.

"I don't, is my nature. I protected people smaller than me." I slowly patted his back in a rhythmic pattern as he drifted off to sleep.

"So, can you tell me something about him?" I asked quietly, curiosity in my voice.

He shrugged, "Why not, I've got plenty of time."

"It was Richard who found him, shivering outside the mansion in ragged clothes. Mumbling something incoherent, apparently according to the doctor, he had unknown substances in his system that made his mind stayed between the age of 3-10 but his body keep on developing. He never talked to anyone; he just wandered around the mansion all day long. He must have really trust you if he told you his name." He tilted his head slightly to the left, a small smile tugging at his lips, "maybe you are someone special.

"I'm not, but he's a sweet kid and I'm not letting him anywhere out of my sight again."

"Why?" He asked in a mild tone, black eyes narrowing slightly.

"Because he has a place with me," I argued, more like I need someone beside me, "do you really think he will leave me?" I gestured to Lupa with my right hand, knowing that I now have the upper hand.

"If so," He moved in vampire speed, putting his face inches from mine. "Why don't you like me?"

"I never said that." I gulped; I can't think when he was this close.

Then I was pinned onto the mattress with him on top of me, his lips turning into a smirk.

"Liar." He whispered, his lips touching my forehead. "You're such a terrible liar, sweetheart."

I turned my around, but his mouth continue to move down to the tip of my nose, the touch was so gentle that I almost didn't felt it.

"Why won't you let me hold you then?" He lifted himself off me, but his face stilled faced mine, sadness lingered at the end of his smile.

"Why, Carmen?" He repeated ever so slowly, hints of anguish coloured his voice.

I stared into his dark eyes, wordless. Though my heart was thudding loudly, blood rushed through my body to my head making me feel dizzy. I'm here against my will, I hate vampires, isn't that what I had believe from the first moment I met Zeke? Back a month ago when he had appeared soundlessly in my school? Isn't he just a shallow, cold bastard? Then why am I falling for him? Why am I not able to tell him that I hate him?

"I...I ..." It seems that I have lost the ability to speak.

"Then, I guess you won't mind me doing this." He smiled softly before placing a gentle hand behind my neck and titled my head towards his. I could only watch in amazement and bewilderment as he sealed our lips in a gentle kiss.

**Rix: Hey random readers! Don't forget to review! *Pouts* I can't believe you let him kiss her!**

**Me: Rix, how was shopping with Aislin? **

**Rix: *Glowering* Watch that, little girl! **

**Me: *Ignores him* Alright everyone.. If this gets over ten reviews... I will update within the week, promise! **

**Rix: *Stage Whisper* She's lying…**

**Me: *Flies saucepan at him* everyone, please ignore him and please do review!**

P.s: Don't forget to vote for your fav characters on my profile! 


	9. The beginning of the tempest

Being capture by a vampire and spent days and nights with him, you would have thought I would've known what his lips would be like. But it shocked me; it was unlike anything I have imagined. It began with the gentlest touch, really, is not even a kiss, just the gentlest touch of lips. But then somehow my hand ended up behind his neck and his well on the small of my back, our kiss deepened to the point where my body was set on fire, where I'm completely enthralled by this being before me. I just wanted to get closer.. closer… then suddenly Jace's face flashed past my mind, it stunned me and I pulled myself away from him with a slight gasp, fingers touching my lips.

"What-what are you doing?" I stumbled back a few steps, horrified.

He smirked, "Well, I don't know but I'm pretty sure you were doing it too."

"Stop, stop!" I held my hands up to stop him from interrupting, "you and me," I gesticulate frantically between the two of us, "this cannot happen."

"Why?" He asked softly, his eyes seeking mine, "why?"

"Is not as if you don't know the rules." A new voice entered the room, we both swivelled our heads to see Rix standing at the end of the bed, an amused smile on his lips.

"Don't scowl at me like that, Zeke. I really didn't want to see the two of snogging at all; in fact, I just came in to report that your _fiancé _is back." Rix now had a mirrored image of Zeke's face.

"We weren't snogging." I mumbled quietly, completely unaware of the growling shape behind me.

"Look after yourselves." Zeke exited the room hurriedly, shutting the door behind him.

"I didn't want that kiss." I said sullenly, falling back against the pillows, the image of Jace's face was lodged in my mind like a rock.

Rix shrugged and sat beside me, "Why is psycho in your bed?"

"Coz I like him." I didn't face him, still embarrassed about what had happened with Zeke.

"Someone must be thrilled."

"I don't see anything wrong with him." I argued then decided that I should direct the attention away from me. "What did you mean by the rules?"

Rix turned to me still smiling, "There are rules to protect us from doing stupid things. We have three rules, rule number one, the heir must marry his or her betrothed, rule number two, and there is absolutely no intervention between humans or vampires. Except with the cast of slaves or pets. Rule number three, if you decides to abandon the society, you're an outcast. If any vampire violated one of the three rules, the punishment is death."

"So Zeke must marry Aislin?" The sadness and bitterness seeped into my voice helplessly.

"It seems so, why? Are you jealous?"

I shrugged, hiding my face in the pillow again trying to block out the sensation of Zeke's lips on mine and the picture of Jace in my mind accompanied by the picture of Richard.

_Richard! My mind was blasting off with panic bells. _

"Hey, Rix. Who's Richard?"

"Richard?" A surprised look flitted across his eyes, "why would you ask about him?"

"Um, Zeke might have mentioned him once or twice." I replied nervously.

"Well, just stay well clear away from him. He's not someone you want to mess with."

"Why?"

"Look, Carmen." Rix looked around uncomfortably, the first time I've seen him cautious. "Richard is very old, older than all of us, except our mother of course. No one knows the exact date or century he was born in but he was one of the first vampires that walked on this earth. He was the sire of many vampires; he was respected for a long long time. He knows One thirty and five languages including some of the dead languages, he also has connections all over the world, he's a brilliant surgeon and scientist, he was also the first one to start a rebellion."

"What!?" I asked, incredulous.

Rix shrugged, still looking uneasy. "He was always a little crazy, maybe is because he has witness the fall of civilisations, or maybe he has seen so many things the rest of us haven't. He thinks that there is a better species out there, to rule us, to rule this word. But to be honest, he hasn't done anything dangerous since that rebellion. The queen is keeping a close eye on him but I wouldn't get on his bad side."

"Oh." Strangely enough my mind was entirely blank.

"So, looks like you're stuck with me for the rest of the day. What do you want to do?"

"What time is it?"

"About noon."

I sighed, glancing at the sleeping kid beside me. "Do you know anything about Lupa except that he's mental and everyone here thinks he's crazy?"

"You know Zeke is gonna be so happy when he hears I'm telling you all these things."

"Oh well." I said lightly, grinning at him, "you could always not tell me."

Rix smiled sat on the end of the large bed, facing me. "Don't be so rude, Carmen. I've spent hours spying on people; of course I know something about this strange little kid." He paused than a sly smile came over his face, "Of course you have to answer one of my questions."

_Oh no. _"Fine, what is it?" The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"Tell me, do you like Zeke or not. No lying."

"Do I have to answer that?" I whined, regretting ever asking him about Lupa.

"Yup." He grinned like an excited three-year old.

"This conversation will remain strictly confidential." I levelled an accusing finger at him, "is that clear?"

"Of course." His voice suggested the exact opposite.

"Ok, I will only answer once, is that ok with you?"

"It has been either a yes or no."

"Fine. The answer is yes."

Rix's eyes widened for a moment and I could just kill myself right now. Then a moment later he had pinned against the bed, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"I knew it!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now tell me about Lupa and would you please let me go?"

"You let Zeke hold you but not me?" He retreated instantly to his side of the bed, hurt entering his voice. "Meanie, I'm not telling you about Lupa anymore."

"Do as you like; I'm entirely fine with you walking with Barbie again."

"You hang out with Zeke way too much." Rix mumbled, sending a mock glare in my direction.

"Lupa?" I prompted.

"Lupa first came to us about seven years ago. Richard came back late that evening because of some important meeting, anyway he came back carrying Lupa in his arms. He didn't speak much about him of course, just said that he found him on the streets and he had some kind of mental disease. We tried to call different doctors to see if he could heal but he was still a complete nut case. It wasn't until four years later based on a pure coincidence, we were departing from London to meet up with an old friend but Zeke forgot his nice cashmere coat, so he sent me up to find it. As I was going up, I found Richard's door open, which was extremely rare because he never leaves his door open. So as the curious person I am, I crept into his room. His room was tip-top perfect, everything was in its place, there are not even dust mites on the drawers I seriously had my doubts about him being a guy. Anyway, there was a notebook sitting on his marble desktop so I went over and flipped through it." He stopped and looked at me, "you sure you want to hear the next part?"

I nodded slowly, determined to find out the truth.

He gave me a weird look like half a smile and half a grimace before continuing, "It was full of notes on the human body, vampire body, werewolves, and even faeries. The notes were horrifying, some written well over a century ago and some very recently. Though they were all based on the blood system and the muscles, some of the pictures were frightening. Then I saw a profile of Lupa, apparently he has the senses of a werewolf and the body of a vampire and so extremely weird traits from faeries. Richard basically created him, he somehow had taken blood from two different species and somehow injected into his system when he was still a human, probably two or three years old, then immediately he turned him into a vampire. That problem was that after two years of observing him, Richard found out that his mental state remained at the age of three. What the worst thing was that Lupa wasn't the first, but he was the first experiment that had worked. I can't look through all of it, that notebook was like two bricks thick and I'm pretty sure I heard Richard coming in. So in a state of panic I opened the window and jumped just in the nick of the time. Of course, Zeke was incredibly pissed at me that not only I did not get his coat and we were also late for the flight." He sighed and nervously glanced at the door, "After that, Richard hated me even more."

"That's horrible!" I whispered, shifting closer to Lupa.

"Yes well, don't tell Zeke or Richard, or else I will be as good as dead!"

"You're already dead." I pointed out.

He gave me a smile then tensed as the room creaked open slowly, the atmosphere of the room suddenly darkened. The wooden door continued to creak bigger and bigger to reveal a girl dressed in a maid's uniform holding a cup of water, brown eyes smiling at us.

"Master Rixon, Prince Zeke wishes to speak with you." She managed to bow while holding the water. Still waiting for Rix to go, he sent me one worried look before quietly walking out of the room. She then came and sat next to me, still smiling.

"I'm Kayla and I will be your maid for the time of your stay here, miss."

"No need to call me miss, we're both the same, is that water for me?"

"Yes, Master Zeke ordered it for you."

"He did?" I glanced at the drink skeptically, wondering if he had put anything weird in it.

"He said it was clean and if not you can punish him." The girl was smiling a little as she handed me the cooling glass cup.

"Thanks. Kayla." Already taking a liking at this girl, she gave me a small wave before exiting the room with her head slightly bowed.

I gave the water a small testing sip to see if there was anything weird about it but it tasted fine. So I gulped the whole thing down and lay beside Lupa, one arm draped around his shoulder when the world suddenly became a lot more quieter, the room seem to be playing a trick of me, tilting it sideways and blurring anything. _That was not water, _was the last thought on my mind before the drugs pulled me under.

When I woke again, it was night outside. I turned onto my right side to find Lupa starring down at me with a smile.

"You're awake!" He yelped excitedly, tugging at my hand.

I sat up glancing around the room, finally noticing the silent shadow that stood by the door.

"Zeke?"

"Yes?" His voice was calm and cool, yet it still sent a shiver through me.

"You're back."

"Not for long, I will have to spent the night with her. Look after yourself." There was no emotion in his voice.

I felt a wave of disappoint, then I kicked myself. He's a vampire; you've got Jace, who has been your best friend for god knows how many years. Yet my heart still beats a little faster each time I see him.

"Oh, that's fine." I kept my voice cool and indifferent.

"Night, Carmen." He said quietly and walked out soundlessly.

"Night." I whispered back softly at the empty air.

"You like him, don't you?" Lupa was suddenly there, looking up at me with wide blinking eyes.

I laughed and batted him away, "As if you will understand, do you feel better now?"

"I'm good."

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Is about half past eight."

I did a slow mental calculation; I've slept for nine whole hours! But at least it was night now, and maybe tonight I will actually see Jace again.

"Someone's been in this room before. Someone else strange, not wavy boy or lover boy."

It took me about two minutes to work out who wavy boy was, and then it took me another minute to work out how he know. Rix had said he had werewolf senses, so tracking smell would have been natural instinct.

"Do you know who it is?"

He shook his head slowly then sat on the carpet again, "I'm bored, is there anything to do?"

"I don't know, do you want to go outside?"

"No, the outside is dangerous, I would rather stay inside." I looked at him in astonishment, surprised to see something intense brewing in his eyes, his face hardened into another mask, for a moment, he didn't look three, or fifteen, he looked like what he should be. A creature with power and wisdom, but after a moment or two, it was gone. He was back being to the three-year old self.

"That's fine, I will think of something." Wondering how on earth I'm supposed to keep a three-year old in a fifteen year old body entertained. I mean I know how to deal with kids, but kid in a teenager body? That's way out of my league.

"Carmen? Is not rocket science, how about hide and seek?"

I raised an eyebrow at the sentence, what a strange combination of sarcasm and happiness.

"Sure, this room's huge."

"Ok, I will hide first then." He grinned and disappeared into the darkness. I sighed and sat on the bed, wondering how I had ended up here as a vampire's slave entertaining a mental kid. Just then the window creaked slowly and a figure dropped silently onto the carpet.

"Jace?" I whispered softly, stalking towards the figure.

"Yeah."

"What are you doing here!?" I whispered urgently, frantically looking around the room.

"The kid, don't worry he won't tell."

"How do you know about him?"

"I saw him, duh." He rolled his eyes dramatically then suddenly folds me into a bear hug.

"Why are you here?"

"My sister was killed after two years you left, then about a week later, a group called Guns and Crosses came to recruit, claiming that they are freedom fighters. At that time, I had no one so of course I followed them. Over the years, they trained me up to be a vampire hunter, how to recognize them, the smelt of them, and how to kill them. I won't rest until I've avenge my sister's death."

"Oh." I said quietly, almost sadly.

"Are you upset?" He tipped my chin up gently, his eyes searching my face.

I shook my head, not wanting to hear anymore of cruelness and injustice. "Can we just stay like this?"

I held my head against his muscled chest, hearing his steady heartbeat against my ears. He rocked me back and forth gently and I wandered if we could stay the whole night like this, secure and wrapped in each other's embrace. Of course, I was wrong.

"How very nice so comforting." A haunting voice entered the room with a click. "Too bad it will have to end so soon, love."

We looked up in astonishment as Richard strolled into the room, one hand holding a two by four. I barely had to register what had happen, before his fingers pulled the trigger and fired.

_**Author's Note**_

**Everyone, I'm pleased to announce after killing myself for the entire whole day I've finally finished this. Even though I've done must of the thinking in French class. To those of you who actually bothered to read through Rix's explanation, thank you, to those who didn't I strongly suggests you to go back and read it. **

**I hope we're getting some Richard fans; he will be appearing a lot in the following chapters! Finally over 100 reviews! Thank you so so much to everyone reader, I love you all, you're all awesome! **

**Zeke: You despicable human! I wasn't even mention in this chapter! **

**Loren: Yeah, you haven't mentioned me in ages!**

**Me: *Glaring* Loren, shut up. You're coming up in the next chapter anyway. Oh, and everyone please don't forget to review! If this gets over 12 reviews, I will update within the week. Promise. **

_**Did anyone actually read through this the whole way? Is probably the longest Author's Note I've ever done. **_


	10. Burning bright at my heart

Jace's reflexes immediately went into work, as soon as he heard the bang that signalled the release of the bullet. He pulled me back and shielded my body with his. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, paralysed by fear. I waited for the dull thud that would hit his body but it never came, because a small huddled figure lay beside his feet. It took me a few moments to register who the figure was.

Lupa.

A guttural animal wail rose from my lips, filling the entire whole room, it didn't stop; it became louder, more wounded. Until to the point where Jace was covering his ears and Richard backed out of the room with a furious look on his pale, contorted face. Then as soon as he was gone, the wail died gone and I rushed to Lupa's side, appalled by the amount of blood gushing out of the tiny wound.

"That… was a bad idea." He croaked weakly and gave me a smile.

"Yeah, it was. " My voice was trembling with relief, despite blood covering his wound and staining the carpet, if he had the energy to joke then he's not that badly injured.

"I was hoping you won't get to see me like this."

"Like what?" I asked, confused.

He gave me another pained smile, and then lifted up a weak finger to point at the wound. My eyes followed his finger and a small gasp escaped my lips. The wound was already dried up, the skin healing itself. Even if he was a vampire, the healing abilities wouldn't have been this fast. Then, in retrospect Rix had said that he was a mix between werewolf, vampire, human and a faerie. Then I looked at him, and then I saw underneath those carefully built layers of childishness there was a boy, who had seen too much, experience too much for his own good. For a moment, pain and guilt twisted his features into something much more ancient.

"Carmen, is he alright?" Jace asked softly, his cautious eyes flickered to the closed doors constantly.

"He's fine, the blood has stopped." I covered up for him then saw the state the carpet's in. "Though the carpet's not so good."

"Is that all you care about?" He huffed and shook his head in disappointment.

I sighed, "No, but I need to wash the blood off him. I guess you wouldn't want to babysit him."

He grimaced, "I don't. I will dry my best and mop up the blood."

"Ok. You do that." I watched as he walked into another corner then turned my attention to Lupa.

"Can you walk?"

Lupa nodded and stood up unsteadily, following me to the bathroom. I turned on the tap and thoroughly soaked a towel before asking to take his shirt off. He had a lot of scars for a fifteen-year old boy, his stomach wasn't exactly a six-pack but it wasn't fat either. Though hen I dabbed at the blood around his chest, it was like dabbing a wall of steel.

"Are you scared of me?" he asked in a timid voice as I washed the towel for a second time, staining the water an even deeper shade of scarlet.

"No." I replied smoothly.

He smiled again, something like a smile and something not like it. "They all told you I have some kind of disease, didn't they?"

My heart skipped a beat, I looked up and saw underneath all those carefully laid layers of childishness, there was a boy who had seen, experience too much for his own good. For a moment, I caught a real glimpse of what he would've been if he hasn't been transformed into a creature that doesn't even have a name. I would have to choose my words carefully.

"I will decide what you are." I glanced up and moped up the last of the blood off his chest, revealing a pale pink patch of skin. Still, an amazed gasp escaped my lips. He gave me a smile again then slipped his shirt on, and then looked at me and then the bathroom opened, revealing an anxious-looking Jace.

"Carmen, you two bodyguards coming soon, you'd better find something to cover that mess up." He leaned his face closer, his breath warming my face, "don't do anything crazy."

Then he was gone in a flash, I stared at the empty space knowing the real meaning. 'Don't fall in love with anyone.'

"I might just go to the medical staff to save you some trouble." He winked then disappeared out of the room as well, leaving me on my own. Just great, it seems that everyone is avoiding me today. I trotted out into the room, the room stank of blood and I was actually pretty happy because it would have masked any scent of Jace's. Though that lovely big puddle right on the white carpet isn't so great, I wondered how on earth I'm going to cover that up before Zeke came.

"Carmen?" _Too late now. _

I turned my head to see Zeke blocking the entire whole doorway with Rix hovering near him.

"What happened? Why is there blood on my carpet?" He sniffed the air then frowned, "what kind of blood is that?"

Rix's expression became ever more anxious, I can guess he wasn't exactly thrilled to have kept a secret from his best friend.

"Rix, can you please just entertain Aislin for the night? I need some time with Carmen?" Did he voice changed when he said my name? Or had I imagined it?

"Fine." As he turned to leave, our eyes met and I gave him the slightest nod, acknowledging that I will try my best to cover up for him. It was only then that my mind registered, I will be alone with Zeke for the rest of the night.

"So, would you care to tell me what happened?" He moved closer to the blood and touched it tentatively.

"Well, Lupa accidentally hit the crystal vase while we were playing hide-and –seek." Obviously, there was no vase there, but I can't tell him that Jace was here.

"What happened to it?"

"The maid came and took it away."

He suddenly stood up, his eyes piercing mine. "I hope you're not keeping something from me." He said softly but I could hear the edge of threat in his silky voice. "I want your trust, but I can't trust you if you keep hiding things away from me. Do you understand?"

"Yes." My voice wavered ever so slightly, but I'm sure he caught it.

"Well, it seems that we will just have to bear with it for the time being."

"Yeah, did you put sleeping pills into the water that you sent me?"

"Yes, you needed sleep."

"Well, what did you do while I was asleep?" I hated the whiny edge in my voice; he already has a beautiful, bratty, vampire fiancé. Why would he want a stupid, ugly human like me?

He put his palms up in surrender, "Please don't remind me. I had to listen to how she couldn't wait to try on those dresses Rix bough for her, and how honour she is to become my fiancé. And how she just couldn't believe how small and dusty things are here. It was the worst ten hours I had ever endured."

I couldn't help the smile that seized my face, "That bad, huh?"

He nodded solemnly, though there was still a smile on his face. "Carmen, do you still remember the first Winter Ball we went to?"

My mind flashed back to the hotel, when he showed me glimpses of Jalien and a younger Zeke, amongst a room of twirling gowns and the promise of marriage. How could I forget?

"Yes."

"Do you want to see what happens next?"

"Yes." I replied without hesitation.

He nodded, "Come." I followed him to the bed and allowed him to lower me onto the mattress; his warm hands sent a course of raging fire in my body.

"I'm right beside you." He spoke calmly, taking a small syringe out of his coat, one hand on my cheek as he injected the syringe into my arm.

_*Flashback* _

"_Well, would you like to go for a walk?" I looked up at the young Prince and nodded, threading my arm through his. _

_We exited through the door and a blast of cool night air embraced us._

"_Would you have chosen someone else different, if our parents didn't make this decision for us?" _

_I looked up, startled and caught off guard by his question. I considered for a few moments then replied. _

"_No, because this is our destiny, it has been for millions of years." _

_He snorted, "Is that all?" _

_I looked up at the night sky, small stars twinkled like diamonds and I shook my head softly. "Of course not, but why do you ask?"_

"_I just wanted to know if you will be truly able to love me." _

"_That's a rhetorical question." I pointed out. _

_He smiled into the distance, "I know." Then he suddenly stopped and turned to me, his hands on my shoulder blocking me, his expression suddenly fierce. _

"_But if you could break this tradition, would you?"_

_I stared at him, shocked. To say such things was ridiculous for someone his status, yet just a few nights ago, I was wondering about the same thing. Perhaps this boy isn't as bad as I thought he'd be. As his stare became fiercer, his grip tightened but I didn't protest. I took in the sharp angels of his face, the way his hair shone when under moonlight, the intense light in his eyes and the tight lines of his mouth. _

_Finally, I broken into a small smile that must've caught him by surprise because he released me so suddenly then I tumbled back a few steps. His arms darted out to catch my wrists to steady me. _

"_Yes, I would. The way our society is ruled needs to be better." _

_His face lit up, grinning he pulled me in for a hug. I froze for a moment then awkwardly hugged back. "So, you agree with me?"_

"_Yes, silly." I laughed softly, hitting him lightly on the head. _

"_You know, I thought you would be a spoil brat who only cares about herself." He arms snaked behind my waist, trapping me as we rocked slowly back and forth. I rested my head in the crook of his shoulder, whispering into his ear. _

"_Here I thought you would be a self-absorbent lord who only view girls as play toys" _

_He chuckled softly, resting his head on top of mine but said nothing more. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but that was the first time I felt safe and happy in a long time. Then, the screams and the yelling came. We broke again and looked at each other in bewilderment, someone was screaming something, but it was slurred. But as it got louder and louder, the meaning became clear to both of us. _

"_RUN! THEY'RE HERE!" A scream full of despair, anger and hatred resonated throughout the entire castle. _

_We took one look at each other and fled into the dark forest. _

_*End of flashback* _

"You wanted to change the ways, didn't you?" I whispered hoarsely, looking at the prince above me.

"Yes, I used to think that."

"Why? What made you change your mind?"

He shook his head, "Is far too complicated and I'm afraid that the walls are too thin here." Indicating that someone could be spying on us right now, so I just lay back against the pillows, not tired just wanting to relax. Zeke sat down on the edge, looking at me with quizzical expression on his face.

"Does this mean you will co-operate with me now?" His fingers traced random patterns onto my hand, my heart bounced.

"You will have to define co-operation."

"As in you won't be hitting me every time I come near you."

I shrugged, "It depends, and don't you dare to kiss me again." I turned and glared at him.

"Oh, well that depends too." He grinned.

"So, what happened after I stormed off?"

"Aislin kept pestering me about the Winter Ball, and my mother was right there so I had to accept her as my partner to go."

"Ugh." I hated balls, dresses, gowns. I might be jealous if they had gone to watch a movie or something but a ball? Go ahead, enjoy yourselves!

"You never liked balls, did you?"

"No, I hated them." I commented, "I can't dance and those tight little dresses make me feel exposed."

"Zeke, when's the Winter Ball?"

"In two weeks." He answered tensely.

"It must be really important."

"It is, is the only time when vampires from all over the world come together. Though I'm sure most of them would rather not come. But this year is _special," _Bitterness entered his voice, "So all of them are coming."

"Your engagement." I said quietly.

"Yes," he whispered, "But it was meant to be you."

I didn't get a chance to reply, not that I was going to because an extremely familiar and annoying voice came from outside the door.

"Zeke, your brother is coming through."

He suddenly scowled, "I know, mother." But that wasn't all; his body had tensed so tightly every muscle stood out. He stood up, tall and strong with one hand on my shoulder. The door opened and revealed a striking boy dressed in dark clothes, his posture calm and proud at the same time. As he stepped closer, my blood froze. No wonder he had looked so familiar.

It was Loren.

**Family history, YAY!**

**Everyone please remember to review, I will update within the week is this gets over 14 reviews. I know is a lot to ask, but my mum is beating me over the head with homework so unless I get **_**really **_**motivated, I won't be able to update within a week. Love you all!(You all know that, right?" **

**I wrote this in a rush, so if I left out some grammar or spelling, bear with me. Not that I'm a grammar genius or anything. Thanks again! **

**Review please! **

**-Alexe **


	11. I knew you were trouble

**17****September **

"Why are you here?" Zeke hissed angrily, he radiated anger from head to toe. If I was Loren, I would've pissed my pants.

However, Loren remained infuriatingly calm. "I didn't mean to interrupt you and your little human," he sneered at me, "just to remind you that I will be attending the Winter Ball, and mother has invited me to stay as a guest. And please do not worry; I won't harm your little human. There's no need." He gave us a mock bow then retreated with a smirk on his lips. So did his mother minus the smirk.

"So, what happens now?" I asked casually, trying to lighten the tense mood.

He turned and I saw that one corner of his mouth lifted up lightly, "Now, we find you a tailor and design a ball dress for you."

I gaped in horror, and then I realized I had one last defence. "I'm a slave, or so everyone believes I am, and I'm sure there are no pets in this ball."

"Is going to be a mask ball, you'll be in disguise. They won't recognize you." He raised a hand to block off my argument, "I know I won't be there with you but I'm not letting you out of my sight while Loren is in the mansion. You head what he said. Rix will be off to Switzerland to settle some business in the next week but he will be back before the Ball. So, he can accompany you."

"I just hope my dress isn't pink." Was the only thing I said.

He laughed softly, shaking his head. "Then I will make it bright pink!"

"Yeah, I totally believe that."

**21 September**

"I can't believe you snuck in again!" I glowered at Jace, who was crouching by the window side. I didn't expect him to come to me so soon, after his visit two nights ago.

He shrugged, and then turned to me. "I heard there is going to be a ball."

I nodded slowly, "Yes."

"Will you be there?"

"Why would you ask?"

He fidgeted uncomfortably; it had only been two days ago when he told me exactly how he ended up being a member of the elite vampire hunting society. They contacted him as soon as his sister was dead and offered him the chance to take revenge on her murderer. He accepted because there was no better alternative, he then underwent two years of intensive training all over the globe. Because of his natural athletic ability, he went on his first mission about a year later. He then later killed a vampire noble up in North Scotland thus earning the trust of the entire organization. But I could tell he was still being unease about me, about not telling them about me, and this mission from what they called 'The Invisible Tempest' involves high risk and is a top secret. He was risking everything for me, for which I'm entirely grateful to him.

"They plan to act on that night."

"What!" I gasped; shocked but then the reason slowly came to me. It was the perfect opportunity; everyone would be in the one place, including some of the most important vampire leaders. Why not just throw a bomb and killed them all? But I can't accept that, not when I'm so close to finding out who I am, how my parents died, who they were? _Don't forget Zeke. _ A little traitorous voice whispered at the back of my mind.

"You won't be hurt, just run to me as soon as you hear the first bullet. They will know you're human and they won't hurt you." He measured his words carefully; I could see that in his eyes.

But I'm not, I want to tell him. My mind played back the conversation I had with Zeke yesterday.

"_Carmen, I want to tell you something about yourself." He begun, his voice was calm and cool as usual. We were walking in the lush green garden, surrounded by tall tower of pine trees so that no one could hear us. _

"_What is it?" I asked, trailing my finger over one of the coarse leaf to calm my tingling nerves. _

"_You're not entirely human." He stopped walking and turned to me, his eyes searching my face for an expression. _

_I kept my face carefully neutral. "I know, I've always suspected." _

"_How?" _

_I smiled ruefully, "One time when I cutting up pieces of paper for a school project, I accidentally jabbed myself but there was no blood at all, not ever a wound. I tried cutting myself a bit deeper, a small stream of blood flowed out for about two seconds and the skin healed itself again." I freaked out for a whole term, wondering what was wrong with me. But I guess there was something abnormal about me, I could sometimes run for a very long time and I won't even puff. Sometimes I could jump higher than anyone without trying, or sometimes, even hearing strange sounds. _

"_Yes." He nodded, steel-black eyes revealing nothing, "Your abilities will begin to emerge as you grow older. Have you read the letters from your mother?" _

"_Not yet, Mr Jenson keeps ringing me up at night to tell me about the gown. Is driving me nuts." _

_A brief smile played across his lips, "I would imagine." _

"_Just remember, try not to show too much of your abilities in front of others. In their eyes you're just a slave. But in my eyes," He leaned in closely, a strand of his dark hair brushed my cheek lightly, "you're amazing." _

_The inevitable blush slowly crept over my face; I stared up into his dark pools of mystery, wondering what is going on inside his head. His emotions confuses me, caring and alluring one moment, hostile and cold the next. He's an ever changing storm that perhaps I will never understand _

"Carmen, Carmen!" Someone was shaking me hard; I blinked several times, coming back to reality to find Jace looking at me with concern on his angled face.

"You're always drifting off when I'm talking to you, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I directed my full attention to him, "so the attack will happen on the night of the ball?"

"Yes."

"That's only three nights away!" I protested, I can't make up my mind in three night's time!

He gave me a bitter smile, "We've spent three years preparing for this night. You seem nervous about it; I hope you're not falling for the vampire."

"They're not all that bad." The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. I knew I had crossed a line when I saw the look of betrayal and hurt on Jace's face. To him, the vampires killed his sister, they're merciless and evil. But to me, perhaps there was a different side, it occurred to me maybe there was reason behind those killings. Though still, shame ate away my heart slowly.

"I'm sorry, Jace." I mumbled, not daring to meet his disappointed gaze.

"I'm fine, I should get going." His usually eager voice sounded so dull that I ducked my head even lower, pinpointing my gaze at the snowy-white carpet. I only looked up long after he had vanished through the opened window, then a few minutes later, the salty tears finally slid down my cheek. It seems that, I have lost another friend, another part of my old life.

**23 September **

The air was humid today, though I caught a faint aroma of lavender as the cool wind meandered through the trees. I could feel Zeke pacing behind me slowly, dressed in a tailored dark suit that made him look too attractive.

"I don't see how that is going to work, you can't just object and say, 'Hey mum, sorry that I can't marry the daughter of an extremely important vampire and that I would like to elope with my slave.'" I said sardonically after five minutes of silence, turning around to face him.

He stormed into my room like a raging tornado yesterday when he found out that it was both his coronation and wedding day tomorrow. He growled on and on for a whole two hours about how ridiculous everything is, and how stupid and vapid Aislin is, and why Rix wasn't back yet and why this has to happen to him when we're so close to finding out the truth. The whole time, I was just trying really hard not to burst out laughing because I have never seen Zeke so out of control and angry.

"Do you have a better solution, miss?" He asked in the same sarcastic manner.

"Well, at least I'm not walking straight into my death bed."

"You're certainly being very helpful lately." He scowled at me, cold amusement marring his tone.

"Life's too short for me." I grinned, leaning against the cold window. "Tell me, how is Barbie?"

"Fine, she went shopping with one of the maids, complaining how there were not enough jewellery. It will be the death of me if I marry her!" He growled, punching the bed as if punching could solve his problem. I know what would, if I could tell him about the attack, Jace, Lupa, Richard. Suddenly, I'm wishing Rix is here, because he would understand. I don't about Zeke, whose mood is so unpredictable. So instead I just gave a soft sigh and peered over the window ledge, wondering where Rix or Zeke is right now. Suddenly a pair of arms entwined themselves around my waist, my heart rate quickened when I felt Zeke's warm body pressed up against my back.

"What are you hiding from me, little star?" He whispered into my hair, great, I have a new nickname.

"Nothing." There was the faintest tremble and I'm sure he caught it.

"Have I ever told you you're a terrible liar?"

"Yes, many times."

"Then why are you lying to me?" He leaned down and rested his head on top of mine; the smell of mint and leather enveloped me and took control of my senses. It took all my will power not to lean closer to him.

"I'm not, really."

"She's lying." An amused voice accompanied by the creak of a door, we both turned to see Rix standing in the doorway, dressed in a simple t-shirt and jeans.

"My princess, I'm so honoured to act as your escort to the ball and Zeke, stop swearing, I can hear every word you're saying." He sauntered over lazily and stopped in front of us.

"That was my intention." Zeke mumbled and let go of me.

"Hey, crazy man." I gave him a high-five and accepted a hug from him.

"Hey, crazy is part of my charm. You see your dress yet?"

"No, and I don't want to."

Rix raised an eyebrow then smacked his forehead as if remembering something. "Zeke, your sweetheart is screeching her head off about you."

Rix and I were wearing mirrored expression and smirks, Zeke glowered then let out a litany of curses and walked out of the room swiftly, I picture steam coming out of his head and ears.

"So, anything interesting happened while I was gone?"

"Um, Rix. Think you can keep a secret?"

"Yes. I can." He answered solemnly, all traces of humour gone.

"Look, there is going to be an attack from _Guns and Crosses _tomorrow night. Don't ask where I got the information but there is, and some people will die. I just want you to evacuate everyone as quickly as possible."

Rix nodded as soon as I finished, not even doubting a word. "We know, the queen has been suspecting that for weeks. That's why I was sent to Scotland, we had to open some 'doors'. Most of the vampires are informed; however, she didn't inform Zeke or Aislin."

"Why is that?"

He gave a tiny shrug, staring off into the distance. "I don't know, was that Loren I saw walking down the hallway like he owned the place?"

I smiled bitterly, "Yes, that's him. But he hasn't bothered me so far."

"I wouldn't go near him; he's up to no good." Rix warned.

"I'm not planning to."

"Miss? The dress is here." We turned out heads to see Kayla holding a white bag; she gave us a small nod and carefully placed the bag inside then closed the doors.

"Well, go on. Have a look." He waved me forward.

I gave him an exasperated look and walked over and picked the dress up carefully, even though I hate gowns, dresses I couldn't say this wasn't the most extraordinary dress I've ever seen. It was a shimmering floor-length dress made with some kind of fabric I can't fathom, colours blurred beautifully into each other, it had a tight waist and a low neckline. There was something else at the bottom; it was made from pure white leather in the shape of a cat, with silver wire for whiskers with a pair of silver string to tie with.

"Looks like the belle of the night will be you, princess." I could hear the smile in his voice even though I couldn't see him.

"It will be a fine disguise." I mused as I putted it back into the bag.

**Winter Ball**

I was right for once in my life, no one recognize me as Rix escorted me into the ornate hall. Several people even stopped by to congratulate what a beautiful mistress he have, in turn I just smile and hide behind my cascade of dark hair.

"You look amazing, you know." We walked to a quiet corner of the room, and sat down.

I smiled, looking at him. "Speak for yourself." The tailor dark suit he wore with a white vest underneath contrasted the paleness of his skin, the sharp angles of his face. He wore an eagle mask made from the finest leather, mixed in with the tiniest flick of gold. This heavenly creature created an atmosphere of intimidation.

"Have you seen Zeke or Aislin?" He whispered, lowering his voice.

My eyes swept across the hall filled with glimmering gowns, it was like searching for a needle in a whole ace of hay. I shook my head in defeat, wondering what they were doing now. Rix eyed the two ornate thrones sitting high on the marbled stage, anxiousness crept into his dark brown eyes but then he suddenly brightened and pulled me up, "His majesty has finally decide to grace us with his appearance."

He was right, there was tall figure dressed in a dark-blue suit, wearing the mask of two wings approaching us, there was no doubt it was Zeke. From his scowl to the confident but slightly nervous way he walked.

'Your majesty." Rix dipped his body into a low body, since he was holding my hand. I was forced into a small curtsey.

"Cut the art off, Rix."

Rix chuckled and straightened up, releasing my hand.

"Hello Zeke, welcome to your funeral." I smiled sweetly

He directed his glare at me, though the effect was ruined by the two wings on the side.

"You would best go, your mother is sending daggers throughout the room looking at you." Rix stage-whisper and pointed at the thrones, where a figure was dressed in a bright pink gown, stomping her feet and shouting something at an elderly woman. We all winced simintonuesly and I turned my head to muffle a giggle, that's when caught the glimpse of metal beside one of the windows.

Rix and I exchanged a look while Zeke narrowed his eyes dangerously, a growl rising in his throat. "_What _is that?"

Either of us said anything, even if we did there wasn't a chance to be heard. Not over the exploding glass, the screams that filled the world. I looked up just in time to see a huge pillar falling over me; a wail erupted from my mouth. But it never hit me because Zeke had pushed me several feet away, and the pillar missed him by an inch.

"Carmen!" Someone shouted about six feet away, I craned my neck around to see Jace, holding his hand out for me.

In the instant, I wish the pillar had crushed me, where should I go? I looked at Zeke, fierce and protective waiting by my side. His dark eyes darting between Jace and me, I could see the clogs in his mind were already turning. Then I looked at Jace, his face streaked with ashes and his eyes burning with both rage and an intense heat, and turned to face Zeke. I need to find out the truth about my family and me, a life of rage is not mine.

"Let's get out of here."

He took hold of my hand and we scrambled hastily after Rix, I couldn't resist throwing one last look behind me shoulder. Jace was looking straight at me, and I knew in his eyes what I had done was unforgivable.

"Who was that?" Zeke asked as we ran down a flight of stairs that led to the hidden tunnels.

"Nobody." I replied, giving his hand a firm squeeze as we descend into the darkness.

**Author's Note **

**Thank you, thank you, and thank you to all those readers who reviewed last chapter! Can we aim for 16 reviews till next time, I can't make many promises, but I will try my best to update within the week if it reaches 16. I will also be starting a new point of view, with a new character soon. **

**Love you. **

**-Alexe **


	12. The Escape

**Finn **

"Stop swinging the branch, Finn and stay still!" Lila hissed at me angrily, her features livid with annoyance. I raised an eyebrow but stopped swinging anyway; even though she was two years younger than me she is one of our best fighters. Right now, I do not wish to have a black eye.

"Oh, don't be so miss-goody." I scoffed, looking past the giant house and into the dark forest.

"We have to be ready when she comes." She insisted calmly.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, we were both dressed in dark clothes, each with a long curved dagger and tranquilizer guns inside our coats. We belong to an organization named 'Black Tempest', we were never told why we need to do missions, what happens to the people we bring back, there were no questions. You do the job well; you get a comment or praise and the amount of money. Basically, we are bounty hunters. Tonight, our goal is to bring back a girl, alive and unhurt. And I honestly don't give a shit about our target is, I just wanted to go home, get the money and be done with it.

"Hey Finn, do you ever wonder who our parents are?" Lila asked quietly, her long legs dangled over the tree branch she was sitting on. I turned and faced her, slightly surprise. Lila was recruited at the age of thirteen, but she doesn't remember anything before waking up in a wood bed. No one had an explanation of what happened, she searched and asked but there were no traces of her old life and anything that indicates it. At first, she was angry and annoyed though it had died down to a simmer now. Lately, just as she turned sixteen flashbacks of her past life begun to haunt her, I knew this drove her nuts because I heard her yelling in frustration every night. As for me, I was an orphan and I never knew my parents, but I had always wanted to know who they were and the strange dagger-like tattoo on my right shoulder blade.

I shrugged, starring into the distant night. Not wanting to admit that I've been thinking about that a lot lately, when I tried to ask Dimitri, the leader of our group he would just tell me to mind my own business.

Lila released a soft sigh and I felt the branch lifted as she climbed to a higher branch, probably wanting some privacy and a better lookout.

I leaned back against the huge shrunken tree trunk and waited patiently for the arrival of my bounty.

**Carmen **

"I cannot believe you two are hiding such important things from me." Zeke growled, his voice echoed in the tunnel, "you could've at least warned me about the attack."

"Maybe you are just too dimmed to notice the signs." Lupa pointed out, walking behind me. I was still a bit stunned when he turned up with my book bag in his hand, about two minutes after we walked into the tunnel. He was a lot quicker and smarter than I thought he would be, and right now, his retorts are just amazing.

I muffled a snicker as Zeke snapped his head around to glare at him, "Where are we going?" I asked, distracting both of them.

"We have a safe house not far from here." Rix answered, his footsteps moving further down.

"We've been walking for an hour, are you sure this is the right one?" My legs were killing me and I frankly don't see a silver of light from here, and frankly a tight gown really isn't the ultimate walking clothes.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure we will be out in about five minutes. There should be a large Jeep waiting outside." Rix answered, he sound worn out.

"Carmen, who was that boy calling out your name?" Zeke slowed down so he was walking at my pace, my heart skipped a beat. Could I tell him?

Before I get a chance to answer, Lupa cut in, "He was a servant in the house and he attended to Carmen while she was staying. Perhaps he had some feeling for her."

"You seem to understand a lot of things about her." A hint of anger and jealousy tainted his calm voice.

I was even more surprised that Lupa had covered for me so smoothly, and why had he done that, he always surprise me when I think I've worked him out.

"Can we all just stay quiet for one minute?" I groaned in exasperation, looking at them both.

Lupa shrugged as if he couldn't care less and Zeke's mouth turned into one thin, tight line.

_Ten minutes of awkwardness later…._

"That took longer than expected." Rix groaned in relief as we finally exited the tunnel.

Fresh air flushed our faces as we finally stepped out of the tunnel, Rix was right, parked on the concrete road was a large Jeep enough to fit in eight people. I breathed a sigh of relief and followed the others into the Jeep. Lupa purposely snatched the front seat and Rix had decided that he should drive, because he found the key inside the arm seat. Which leaves me and Zeke in the middle seats, we settled down into the leather seats. Avoiding eye contact with each other, the Jeep engine rumbled and then gradually turned into a soothing rhythm.

Sometime later, Zeke's hand suddenly lay on top of mine sure and strong. I froze and I felt he tensed too but I didn't pull away, he started rubbing circles into the back of my hand and soon I relaxed into his touch. It was just calm and gentle, even though butterflies fluttered up and down in my stomach, just reminding way too much how exposed the gown was.

"Can I, um, get some normal clothes?" I asked timidly, breaking the silence.

Rix laughed blatantly into the car, Zeke chuckled softly and I suspected Lupa snickered. "What, is not like you guys can blend in with those suits." I said in defence.

"True, but we need money." Zeke nodded and added in.

"Don't worry, I told them to put some money in the car. Is probably around here somewhere, just look for it." Lupa chimed in.

Wow, he's just more than smart. I seriously doubt Zeke's theory of his mental disease.

"Found in." After two seconds of some rustling, Lupa handed us a wad of cash, "if you are going to go into a store, try and act natural."

"Thanks for the tip." I replied sarcastically, looking into the dark landscape, wondering when we would find a store in this nowhere land. After another ten minutes, Rix spoke up.

"I think we've reached a small town." Rix announced and I craned my neck to see that he was right; I could see the small twinkle of lights flickering in the dark night.

_Fifteen minutes later_

"Stop looking at me!" I growled through the changing curtain, directing at the black figure on the other side.

"I can't even see you." The smirk was clear in his voice.

I sighed and wriggled into a pair of blue jeans and a simple white blouse, deciding this will be my outfit. A pile of t-shirts, jackets and jeans lay at my feet, and two pair of runners, one I'm wearing right now. It was odd look, but who cares. I stepped through the curtain and bumped into his chest, his scent dazzling me momentarily.

"You like my new outfit?" He whispered in my ear, tilting my chin to meet his mischievous eyes dancing with mirth. He took a step back and had this unnaturally childish smile on his face, and I was wondering if vampires could get hyper on clothes. Because right now, I'm completely creped out, I let my eyes wonder from his slightly tousled hair, to the ink-black shirt he was wearing and a pair of black jeans completed with a pair of stylish leather boots. I had to admit, he looked hot and mysterious, but what I can say, he's a vampire after all.

"Yeah, you look fine." I glanced at my knees, knowing that he will smile at my blush if he saw it.

"Is that all I get?" He went past me and brushed against my shoulder briefly as he gathered up my pile of clothes.

I grinned, "Of course, where's your pile of clothes?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Are you implying the fact that I'm untidy and should change every day?"

I shook my head as I followed him out to the cashier, "You know what terrifies me is that I don't even think you are lying."

"Of all the things you should be scare of, you are scare of me not having hygiene." He scoffed and handed the poor girl the whole wad of cash without even looking, her eyes widened at the amount of change she has to give and let out a sigh that clearly implies, 'Why do I have to do this for two morons who turned up in the middle of the night in weird clothes, then dressed themselves up in our clothes without asking permission and handed me such a large amount of cash'.

After about two minutes of Zeke tapping his fingers impatiently against the metal bench, and the clank of the occasional coins and the shuffle of notes, we were out of the small mall and back into the Jeep that had waited outside all the time.

"You guys sure took your times, and why didn't you buy anything for me!" Rix whined as we got in, twisting around in his seat to plead at us.

"I'm not your slave, if you want to go and shop, go in yourself."

"Fine!" Rix glowered and stomped off into the mall, through the window I saw the girl shaking her head again. Probably thinking, 'great, now I have another moron to deal with'.

"Where is this safe house located?" Lupa suddenly ask, his voice had a strange quality to it.

"No one knows it except us, is located in the middle of a forest. The forest is also well-known as a haunted one, though the rumours are completely false. We will be safe there."

"Are you sure?" Lupa's voice suddenly changed, becoming darker and deeper, not like his usual alto voice. "I heard they use to experiment there. In the forest."

A shot of fear plumped through my veins, experiment. Isn't that what Rix said how Lupa had become the mix of different species, experimenting. Is that where he was being experimented on, if so, are the people who experimented on him still there. I'm starting to hyperventilating, when I felt myself being pulled onto someone else's lap. The movement was too fast and it stunned me, all thoughts of Lupa vanished from my thoughts. I could only concentrate on the scent of leather and mint that surrounded me, the warmness of Zeke's arms as it snaked around me, the soft cotton of his shirt touching my reddening cheek. The beating of my heart, _thud, thud, thud thud thud, thud, thud, thud… _

"You suddenly shivered; I assure that forest is safe. It won't harm you." Something touched my hair, was it his lips? I fought the urge to look up and see for myself, but I couldn't not without falling completely in those pools of darkness. In the end, the temptation was too much I glanced up to see what he was doing with my hair, it was a _huge_ mistake. His eyes had lost their hard edges, it was so hypnotizing, there was something burning deep down inside his eyes but it was too deep for me to see it. He leaned down, a stray strand of his hair touched my forehead, and I let out a ragged breath as his cool lips gently touched my forehead. His voice a gentle, soothing murmur, "you'll be fine."

The car door opened, interrupting our moment and Rix got up, dumping himself on the seat. I could literally felt the car shuddered as he sat down.

"Don't stop on my account." He turned around, and threw a bag full of clothes in my face. Like square on, I let out a muffled yelp and glared at him. I glanced down at the bag and saw it was filled with jeans, t-shirts, trousers and wind cheaters.

"Hey, your boyfriend got this for you." I laughed and shifted off Zeke's lap, throwing the bag into his hands.

"You're welcome." Rix yelled over the engine and we speed off into the night again.

"You did not just pick my clothes for me." He growled, eyeing the bag evilly.

"Is there a problem?"

"Yes, your taste is horrible."

"It is not!" Rix sounded like a three-year old throwing a fit.

"Of course it is!" He held a cotton black t-shirt gingerly, in my opinion, it was perfectly fine. "Look at this! This belongs to what a slave should wear! Let alone a prince!"

"Well, Prince Almighty! Do forgive me ignorance. But we're trying to blend in, not showing off!" He growled in exasperation.

"Yes, but this quality is terrible!"

"Will you two stop arguing like a married couple?" Lupa cut in calmly, effectively cutting out the bickering as the two shot each other a look. Probably horrified at the idea, I snickered loudly stealing a glance at his disdainful face expression.

_Sometime later…_

When Zeke said the forest was haunted, he wasn't lying. Pale ribbons of moonlight filtered through the giant canopy of leaves, casting shadows and lights around the car. Dangerous eyes glowed from hollow tree trunks, even inside the thick protection of the Jeep I could hear the taunting wind whistling through branches. Goose bumps rose on my arm and I shivered. The Jeep tramped through the forest like a dark monster, a very noisy one and it was a long while before I saw a huge white mansion emerging from the woods.

"Well, guess I should go first." Rix said cheerfully and stepped outside, and then a minute later slumped to the ground. Lupa reacted faster than the rest of us, he reached across with incredible speed and pulled Rix back in and then at the same time, locking all our doors just a shower of darts and knives penetrated the Jeep. My eyes widened in fear and I shifted closer to Zeke, it seems that danger follows me everywhere.

"Ambush. They've been waiting for quite a well." Zeke's steel voice echoed quietly inside the car, the clanking of knives had stopped but I suspected something much worse.

"When they break in, run. There was only two of them, me and Lupa can fight them off."

I nodded and my heart shivered in fear as the pounding came. Moments later, the roof came off revealing a boy and a girl dressed in dark hunting clothes. I pushed the door opened; it was already unlocked and stumbled wildly into the night. Crashing into the forest, ignoring the briars that tore into my jeans, running is instinct of an animal who's frightened. But of course I'm not fast enough, soon enough a heavy weight pushed me down pinning me to the ground. I let out a scream as the attacker and I crashed onto the ground, I lifted my head and groaned at the pain throbbing at the back of my head. When my eyes finally adjusted to the boy in front of me, blonde strands streaked with brown hair was sticking up in all directions. But it was his eyes that shocked, the colour of sunset and honey combined together to make a combination of some heavenly creature. It robbed me breathless, and for a moment I forgot where I am. I guess he must be surprised too; his lips parted ever so slightly but almost as soon it had knit them back into a tight line.

"Get up, and don't try any tricks." He ordered gruffly, avoiding me but still holding my arm firmly.

"FINN!" A girl's scream echoed through the forest, his eyes hardened and he threw me over his shoulders easily and ran back to the sound source. The girl was struggling in Zeke's chokehold, fury clear on his face. Lupa stood by the side, his eyes assessing the situation calmly.

"Let her go." Finn growled, putting me down but surprisingly enough didn't try to threaten me or harm me.

"You let her go, then."

"Finn! Is not worth it!" She growled, shaking her head. The wind ruffled her badly cropped blonde hair, her pale blue eyes wide with both fear and anger.

"Fine. I accept." Finn said calmly and took a step back. At the same time, Zeke released and took a step back as well. I knew they wouldn't try anything, they're outnumbered. The girl walked passed me, and then suddenly she stopped. Her eyes suddenly focused on my face, and then her whole body froze and collapsed onto the ground, twitching lightly before becoming still. My hands flew to my mouth, aghast. What the hell did I just do?

"Don't worry; she was just having a flashback." Finn sighed heavily and picked her up, "She's been having heaps of those lately. Bye guys, I will see you later." His tone was like a casual conversation, but I'm sure the words rang true. Before he left, he turned and smiled at me, one of his golden honey eyes winked and all of a sudden, butterflies swarmed wildly around in my stomach. I shook my head to clear the butterflies, and took a step forward. Though I felt queasy and my body swayed slightly, the world blurred into grey edges. My mind registered a calm call from someone and then another presence nearby, as I fell sideways into a pair of strong arms that then lifted me up. By then, I was coughing violently; patches of scarlet dotted my new white blouse. My eyes found a surprisingly radiant star in the night sky before falling into the realm of unconsciousness.

**Review guys, please! 160 reviews till next time?**

**P.s: I think they are too many guys in this book, how about I kill off a few? Like Lupa, Zeke, Rix, or Jace? Please everyone choose a character or else I will decide! **

**P.p.s: The people who read this through will know the 'Character killing' is merely a joke. Dedicating this note to my ever loyal readers, you will continue to support me, right?  
P.p.p.s: Anyone noticed the new cover, do you guys like it? **


	13. It's dark inside

**Finn (**_Did you really think I would start with Carmen?) _

"Finn, you had her!" I clamped the pillow tighter around my ears as Lila yelled for the thousandths time. Her face was flushed with anger and she was holding a ruler in one hand.

"Lila, it wasn't the right time." I replied smoothly, not wanting to admit that there was something in her eyes that ignited a spark in me.

"Oh sure." She mimicked my tone, "when is the right time?"

"Tonight, I've installed a transparent tracking device in her hair in the form of a pin; I doubt she will notice it. I've already activated the device." I reached across and grabbed my laptop on the table, pulling up a window to show her.

"Well fine," she grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest, "if we lose her again I will murder you."

"Me?" I feigned surprised, "Hello? You were the one getting chocked by an ancient vampire?"

Her mouth opened and closed, speechless. "Fine, but if you lose her one more time." She left the sentence hanging and gave me one last look before exiting my room.

I watched her disappeared into her own room, before opening the laptop again and pressed another series of buttons. A small screen popped up, crackled then sound of two people breathing came. What I didn't tell Lila was that the pin also had a microchip that records sound in it.

**Carmen**

There was throbbing ball of light at the back of my head, cool breeze brushed across my skin. I could hear someone breathing evenly beside me, I was awake but I don't think I'm ready to face the reality yet.

"You alright?" Zeke's quiet voice drifted into my ear like music.

I turned over to look at him, and the words hitched in my throat. He was more beautiful than any creature I've ever seen, the pale streams of moonlight shone onto his skin, reflecting back to the tiny silver flecks of his eyes. I wished I could freeze this moment, when the pretence wasn't there, when he is just being Zeke. The kindness mingled with a bit of nervousness in his eyes, as if he's unsure of what to do.

"I'm fine, what happened, where are Rix and Lupa?"

He smiled softly, "Slow down. Rix's down stair making coffee, Lupa is having a shower."

"What time is it?"

"Is about four in the morning."

"Is it that early already?" Surprised, I tried to get up but found that the throbbing of my head made it impossible. Zeke reached out and gently pushed me back down.

"You need to rest; this is probably the only chance we will get to talk in peace. If you have any questions, you would better ask now."

I sighed then propped myself up so I could see him more clearly. "Do you know those people who attacked me?"

He shook his head slowly, his eyes troubled. "No, Rix said there was something familiar about a logo on their clothes. He's arranging for us to meet up with an old friend tonight."

"Another meeting is going to end up as another disaster." I groaned at the thought.

"Yes, that seems to be the case," and then he sighed, "but he has good information. Speaking of which, Rix asked me to tell you that you need to start reading your mother's letters again. He said we're to offer no explanation until you've read all of them."

"Okay, great. I will do that, where is the bag?"

"Is behind wardrobe, he insisted on hiding it."

Of all the places he could've hide it, he chose wardrobe. Good old Rix.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked the question that has been bugging me ever since we left the mansion.

"I don't know, but we can't stay in this house any longer than three days. Far as I know, we will probably be staying in hotels for quite a while until we can find somewhere safe."

"Do you have that much cash?" Thinking of all the hotel costs.

"Money is not a problem." He stated simply.

Just then, the door opened again and Lupa walked in. Dressed in a clean black t-shirt and jeans, he finally looked like a normal, intelligent teenager.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I need to make a few things clear about myself before we moved on."

Zeke's eyes widened in surprise, but he nodded. "Go on."

"As you both know, I'm a breed mixed between werewolf, faerie, human and vampire." He paused looking at us both, I could feel Zeke's glare burning on the side of my face. "I do not remember my creator or what happened before that. But as this mix breed, I have powers and traits from all sides, and what you saw in the mansion was merely a mask to protect myself from unwanted attention. But it seems that we're all at the point of a crisis, I just want to make myself clear." He smiled and gave us a small bow then left the room again. Well, ok. That was weird; I'm starting to like the innocent, child-like Lupa more. This Lupa was way too formal and old-school.

"Carmen, did you and Rix know what Lupa was before?" Zeke asked in a dangerously low voice that snapped me immediately back to the reality.

_Uh-oh. _"Um, maybe?" I ducked my head and muttered the words sheepishly.

"Who told you?" His voice was cold and hard.

I can't sell Rix out, so I will have to do something to twist this around. "No one."

"Carmen." He reached out and tilted my chin to meet his eyes; I was completely unprepared for it. Silver flecks dotted his eyes and they seem to twirl and dance languidly, a fine fog settled into my mind and I relaxed.

"Who told you first?" He repeated in a softer voice.

"Rix." The words trickled out of my mouth effortlessly.

"Thank you." He suddenly broke eye contact, and the reality settled over me. I could not believe that he had done that! Anger boiled up and I reached out and slapped him hard on the face, he didn't even flinch but he caught my wrist in his stone grasp. I focused my eyes somewhere else, the carpet, the door, anywhere but him.

"I'm sorry, Carmen. But I can't afford any pretence around the three of us, is dangerous at this point. It seems as if you and Rix know a lot of things behind my back, but remember you _belong _to me."

Me? Since when did I belong to him? I turned my head slowly and let my own icy glare meet his; it seems that Jace was right. This was just all pretence to get me to trust them, of course they're monsters, they're just leeches who like to manipulate humans and treat them like nothing. Why didn't I listen to Jace? Why? Well, is too late. Always too late.

"Well_, Master_. I am sorry I have been such a trouble. I will make myself useful." I stood up, and he opened his mouth, "Carmen, I'm-"

Same for him, is too late. He had crossed the line, there was no going back.

"Oh no, please don't apologize. I don't deserve it; after all you are my master." I smiled bitterly and walked out of the room as quick as I can. Then as soon I'm out, the tears flowed down and I ran wildly down the corridor, not even looking where I was going. That was until I bumped into something really hard and fell hard against the carpet, a supernova of pain exploded in my head as I hit the floor and a sob finally clawed its way out of my mouth,

"Whoa, Carmen! You ok?" Rix kneel down and glanced up at my face, streaked with tears and snot. It probably wasn't a pretty sight.

"I take it there's trouble in paradise." He sighed and when I didn't reply, scooped me up and carried me to his room, just not far down the corridor. He sat me down on the bed, went into the bathroom and came out with a towel in his hand.

"Ok, clean yourself up and we will play 'daddy and daughter'."

I couldn't help but to crack up a bit at that, I accepted the towel and mopped up my face. "Rix," I began, "I think you will have to watch your back carefully over the next few hours."

"Why?"

"Because Zeke knows you told me about Lupa."

"Well, he's bound to find out sooner or later. But why are you so upset?"

"Apparently, I belong to him and he hypnotised me." I choke on the last few words and burst into tears again.

"Oh, that is bad." He said softly, looking at me. "You know he doesn't mean it, he's just frustrated that everyone seems to be in control when he isn't. Besides, I think he's concerned about the two of us drawing a dividing line between the four of us, because he know he can't afford that at this time of danger."

"Well, the way he said it, it was like I was nothing but a human to him."

"Technically, you are a human." Rix pointed out then relented when he saw the look on my face, "bur of course that was no way to treat you." He ran a hand through his hair, and that was when I noticed the dark circles underneath his eyes. The guy probably hasn't had a good sleep in days, and now he has to deal with a crying human.

"I will talk to him, but keep it in your mind he didn't mean it. He's probably cursing himself right now and punching the wall right now." Then as if on cue a loud boom resonated throughout the house.

"See, I told you, and Carmen, oh and we will be meeting up with an old friend tonight at a nightclub."

"A nightclub?" I couldn't keep the scorn out of my voice, partying was never my thing.

"Yes, he has peculiar taste." Rix frowned then yawned, obviously tired. I felt guilty occupying his sleeping time.

"Um, you know what. I will just walk around for a bit. Have a good rest."

Rix shoot me a grateful look and I smiled back tentatively and walked out of his room, closing the door behind me. Only to find another figure lurking behind one of the doors, I walked a bit more further to see it was Lupa. White dust dotted his blonde hair.

"Zeke's punching the walls in the room, you know why?" He gestured with his thumb to my room, and just then the sound of glass being shattered seeped out of the closed doors.

I shrugged, "I don't know."

Lupa walked closer and looked up; he was still shorter than me though the intense heat in his eyes made me felt like a three-year old. Then after a few moments, a small smile appeared.

"You two must have had a big fight."

"What! Of course not!" I denied repeatedly.

"Oh yes. From all the gossips I've heard from the maids. _Master _Zeke does not throw things; he is a very cool, handsome and collected vampire. And what I can observe about you, the rigid way that you're standing and the way your eyes keep darting from side to side, and your clenched fists gave you away."

"Well, yes, maybe we had slight argument."

"Was it perhaps over the topic of whether you belong or not belong to him?"

I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"Please, I'm part vampire. My hearings are excellent."

"Well, fine. Yes." I grumbled grudgingly.

"I think you should talk to him. When I saw him ten minutes ago he looked like he was tearing himself apart."

"Yeah well, he deserved it." I growled and stalked off downstairs, refusing myself to feel sorry for a monster.

**Zeke **

"Wow, man. You messed up big time." Rix finally broke the silence several minutes later. The three of us were sitting on a patch of carpet unmarred by the disaster around us.

"How bad is it?" I sighed and picked at a piece of broken glass and looked down at my ragged reflection.

"Very." Lupa added in, apparently he insisted in coming so that we both behaved civilly. It was probably a good idea, because I'm not sure if I could reign myself in and not kill Rix. "You really crossed the line, especially after when she finally decided to trust you whole-heartedly."

I clenched my teeth tightly, remembering all too well the shock, hurt and anger on her face. The bitterness of her tone and the tiny fleck of tears that had begun pooled up in her eyes as she walked out.

"Where is she now?"

"I guess she's probably sleeping in some room. She hit her head pretty hard when she bumped into me." Rix answered, sighing. 'I was going to tell you about Lupa, but it just seems that you were so occupied with Aislin."

"I know, I know. Have you arranged a meeting with Loki?"

"Yes, he requested that we meet at a nightclub."

"Nightclub?" I frowned as the choice, it was too public and too many people. I knew that Loki enjoys the company of woman but he didn't have to choose such a public place.

"According to him, is a very quiet club."

"Well, it'd better be." I growled.

"Why didn't you go after her?" Lupa asked, his odd-coloured eyes widened slightly, as if he couldn't figure out why.

"You don't know Zeke well enough," Rix's amused voice cut in, "he is a complete disaster with girls."

"I can see that."

"Well, if you can see then why are you asking me?" I couldn't keep the exasperated tone out of my voice.

"Well, you'd better make it up to her. We really don't need a sulking girl right now."

"I know, Rix. I will go find her now." I stood up and walked out, wondering where on earth Carmen might be and feeling completely out of control and lost. It was not a feeling I enjoyed.

**Carmen**

"Carmen, wake up." Someone shook my shoulder gently, and I blinked awake. I've told myself that I would not fall asleep in this strange room. But the pain in my head was so bad that I had fallen asleep. I opened my eyes to see Zeke standing in front of me, the anger immediately came back to me, not as strong as I would've liked it to be. But it was still there. I stood up and backed away slowly, he continued to advance to the point where he had me trapped against the wall. I ducked my head not wanting to look into those eyes.

"Carmen, stop this nonsense. I apologize for what I have done; I promise I will never do that again."

"Your promise doesn't mean a thing." I laughed bitterly, keeping my eyes on the ground.

"I know, but I hope this will." He suddenly pulled me up, his hands cupping my chin and kissed me so fervently that I had absolutely no chance of defying him. I can't resist him, not now, not ever and I hate myself for it. I wrapped my arms around him and let out a small sigh, everything about was so right and wrong at the same time. Like sin and hope at the same time.

"Does this mean you forgive me now?" He pulled away ever so slightly to look at me.

"Don't push your luck." I mumbled softly and leaned in to kiss him again.

-_At the club-_

"I've finally realize what Loki meant when he said this was a quiet club. There's no one here." Rix glanced around the empty bar, while sipping his lemon coke slowly.

"Yeah, is so empty that is giving me the chills." I agreed, I've never ever seen a club ever so quiet. Maybe it's because is so isolated inside the streets that no one bothered to find it. But really, everything is amazing. Ranging from the dark-coloured ceilings, the clean yet stylish furniture to the dark, soft music that helped created a dark yet casual atmosphere.

"The quieter the quieter, no one will overhear us." Lupa seems to be in high spirits, he had a plate of sweets piled in front of him. Full of marshmallows, chocolate, jelly and assorted lollies, I'm starting to worry whether he will have a stomach ache from all that eating or now. He's been eating sweets since we arrived over an hour ago, and right now he was building some kind of marshmallow tower.

"I can tell this Loki is very punctual." I stole some kind of soft lollies from Lupa's plate and popped them into my mouth.

"Yeah well, he is a busy man." Rix answered and stole from Lupa's plate as well, earning himself a glare from the lolly monster.

"Well, he's coming now." Zeke announced and all of us turned our heads to see a young man in his mid-twenties walking towards us. He had dyed silver and black hair, dressed in a dark t-shirt that obviously showed off how broad his chest was and a pair of dark jeans. Everything about him screamed_ 'Hey babe' _, it seems to me this was a guy who was used to getting what he wanted.

"Hello Loki." Rix and Zeke both stood up and bowed.

The latter bowed in returned, "Rix, Zeke."

"And you are?" He turned to me and smiled politely, but I could see the careful disgust beneath the façade. I have no doubt that he knows I'm a human.

"Carmen." I mumbled in a small voice.

He gave me a nod then turned to Lupa, "and you're?"

"Lupa."

"Ah, I see." He smiled then sat down beside Zeke, "So, now we're all past the formal greeting. What did you two call me for? I'm sure this isn't a catch-up call."

"No, it isn't. Do you know anything about this?" Rix reached inside and pull out a hand-drawn picture, showing two criss-crossed triangles with a lightning-like line through it.

Loki looked at it for quite a while then nodded, "Yes, I do recognize it."

"You do, what is it?"

Loki looked around uncomfortably, lowering his voice when he spoke. "Are you sure you want to know about this, you're in pretty deep shit if you manage to see this symbol."

Zeke merely shrugged, Lupa remained emotionless and Rix looked slightly troubled. "Say it anyway." Rix said.

"I can't tell you much about this organization, as their work is very secretive. But you become involve in them; your life will not be good. In fact, unless you're dead, you will always have to watch your back."

The words hung there ominously in the air, expanding all over the quiet club. My stomach churned and churned, and I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Please excuse me." I got up and rushed to the bathroom, and then as soon as I got in, someone came out of one of the cubicles and pushed a syringe into my arm. I barely had the time to even observe my surroundings before I fell into a pair of familiar arms. A pair of golden honey eyes registered in my mind before it went blank.

**Hey everyone! The writing contest is now open- All the information is in my profile. **

** ~darkangelengelxo **

**Yay! More history, don't you guys just love that? Everyone, please please review constructively! I love to hear more about what you think about the characters and the story! I want to thank a few people. **

**narisadar****: Thank you for following! **

**perfectpurpleroses****: Thank you for following and favouring! **

**And of course all of the other readers! **

**If anyone have ideas please do PM me, if I think is workable, I will put it into the story. **

**So, 180 till next time? **


	14. Now that you understand

**Author's note: Hello, every one, I am so so sorry that I haven't update for so long. Is partly because of camp and then I suffered writer's block, well, without further ado, I give you, chapter fourteen! _**

**Carmen **

I blinked myself awake; there were two things that came to mind. First, I was in a strange bed. Second, there was a really cute guy with honey eyes looking at me gently. The answer to the first one did not come, however, after a moment of awkward staring, my brain caught up on what happened.

Is him, the attacker from the other night.

"You are staring." I mumbled, still a bit dizzy from whatever he shot into my system.

"I'm sorry, you're just too fascinating." His lips curved upwards slightly, his eyes judging my reaction.

"Sweet-talker." I scowled at him and sat up then looked around me. This was a simple room really, the walls were a soothing dark blue, there was a spotless white desk over by the east wall, then a wardrobe and a bookshelf lined up with books. If this was his room, it was pretty neat, for a guy.

"So, now that you have finally waked up. Do I have the honour of knowing your name?"

"Not until you've tell me yours." _Stranger danger _

"Finn."

"Carmen."

"You like my name?" He sat down on the bed, inches away from me; I scooted back a few inches until my back touched the wall. This strangely enough reminded me of Zeke, speaking of which, where is Zeke right now?

"Why don't you tell me why you keep kidnapping me instead?" I poked him lightly with my fingertips in a playful manner. He tilted his head in a quizzical manner and caught my finger lightly.

"You seem strangely light-hearted." He slowly lowered his head and his cool lips touched the back of my hands, my heartbeat started to beat triple speed. "For a prisoner."

I could feel him smile against the trembling hand, and I tried playing it safe. "You seem pretty confident, for a kidnapper." Then realized that kind of doesn't really work and partly because Finn was now looking at me like I'm the stupidest person on the entire whole galaxy. Well, I never got to find out what he wanted to say because just at that moment, the door opened and a boy with a scowl on his face walked in.

"Finn, Dimitri wants to see her." He barely even glanced at me as he walked in.

"Ok, Tod. Tell him we will be right down." Finn sighed and got up, extending one hand to help me.

Tod scowled, nodded and exited the room.

I ignored the hand but followed him instead.

"Who's Dimitri?" I asked as we walked down a flight of stairs.

"Someone you don't want to mess with."

He led me down the hallway to a room, he knocked three times in a set rhythm, then a light voice came from behind the door. "Leave the girl and get your ass out of here, Finn."

I couldn't help to snicker at the comment; Finn did the finger at the closed door and stalked back up the hallway. I pushed open the door to see a young man dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans sitting casually in a bean bag. A pair of startling silver eyes glinted beneath his silver bangs dangerously. He stood up and came forward; he was almost two inches taller than me making me feel smaller than ever. Then to my surprise, he bowed.

"My name is Dimitri, and it is my pleasure to meet you."

Strange, he did sound sincere, this man was puzzling.

"I'm Carmen."

"I see," amusement danced in his eyes for a moment, "would you like to sit?"

"Um."

"No need to um, I will help." With this he pushed me down gently on the carpet and sat down in front of me. "I expect you to have many questions, but first of all I just want to say that we are not at all that bad."

I raised my eyebrow, "Uh-huh. Then why did Finn made a pathetic attempt at attacking and kidnapping me?"

He smiled before answering, "Well, you see, your companions are hiding things away from you," he paused looking at me for effect, I gave him a shrug. "About your parents."

My breath stopped on its way out of my nose and I stared at him, could this man, this stranger know anything about my parents that Rix or Zeke wouldn't tell me. Really, the answer is yes. Apart from the letters from which I still need to finish reading, they have both been extremely secretive about my parents.

"Prove it." My voice came out croakier that I'd have liked.

"There is a prophecy, written down centuries ago by an oracle, we found this in your parent's belongings.

_Ancient time, eternal soul_

_Seek the truth, burn the ground_

_Scarlet stage, broken clogs_

_Endure the bind, free the bird_

_Reach the gate, side by side_

The writing was old and faded but  
it was well-protected. Yet there was no date, no names, how does it prove that my parents once had it, or if they had written it themselves. Why should I even trust him?

"This doesn't prove anything, there is no evidence if this is belongs to my parents or not."

"Put it under light, I trust you know your parent's names?"

"yes." I nodded, I vaguely remembered it as Dean and Shayline.

"Well then, go on and put it under light."

So I walked to his tidy marble desktop and turned on the light, I put the fragile parchment under the light feeling extremely self-conscience of the pair of eye on my back. At first there was nothing, but then slowly two elegantly-scripted words appeared on the paper like magic.

_Dean Shayline .D _then came a mark in which I recognize with a jolt was the exact same design on my right shoulder. So he wasn't lying after all, I lay the parchment down carefully and turned to face him.

"Why did you show me this prophecy?"

"Just so you know whose side you're on, that's all. Now, you may leave. Finn is outside." He waved towards the door, clearly our visit was over. When I finally reached the door and pulled it opened without pissing my pants, I found Finn lurking outside the door with a dark look on his face. Upon seeing me, his face lit up like Christmas lights.

"Hey Carmen!" He squealed in an uncharacteristically high voice.

"Hey Finn!" I mimicked his voice back, showing him my annoyance. God, what was wrong with him, I don't even know him.

"So, what happened?" He lowered his voice as he escorted me up the stairs.

"I will tell you on the way up."

**Zeke **

"I still don't get why you two didn't show her the damn prophecy." Loki growled into the still trapped air inside the car, Lupa was at front driving the car towards god knows where, but he claimed he knows where Carmen is. Rix is brooding with a dark look on his face; Loki was at the back with me, scowling his stupid face off.

"I told you, the time isn't right." I sighed in frustration.

"Well, in case you didn't know they have another copy of the prophecy so if they got to her first, you three are pretty much doomed."

"I am well aware of that." I snorted and leaned against the seat, my heart was turmoil. Why couldn't she stay for at least five minutes without getting killed, kidnapped and god knows. Yet I was worried about her, in fact, I can't even remember the time when I had worried so much about someone. A headache was starting to form in my temple; I need to work out who these people want with her.

"When are you going to stop treating her like a human, Zeke?" Lupa popped a question out of nowhere and I turned my head to look at him.

"I think that's just his nature." Rix said calmly, tossing a glance back at me.

I scowled again, "It is not, and she is a human." I protested.

"Well, you need to stop because she isn't going to be much help if you two keep on sulking." Lupa snapped back.

"I. Do. Not. Sulk. "I hissed in anger and slammed my fist into the back of his seat, making the car swerved to one side, the tires squealed in protested as Lupa turned them back on track.

"Christ, man. Calm down." Loki and Rix joined in unison, fear and annoyance in their voice.

"I don't need to calm down!"

"Well ok, at least don't hit the driver."

"Fine." I snapped.

"Ok."

That was that.

**Carmen **

"Christ, he just shown you an ancient prophecy about your parents and you said nothing much!" Finn yelled in the same incredulous voice he has been for the past ten minutes.

"I never said that." I complained for the umpteenth time.

"Did he say anything else?"

"No." I turned my back on him and glanced out of the window, it was a beautiful view really, miles and miles of forest that gave off an earthly scent that reminded me of home.

"I was just checking."

"Ok." I replied without really listening.

"You see distracted." I could feel him behind me now, yet still keeping his distance.

"That's because I am."

"You are worried about him not coming, aren't you?" There was an odd note in his tone, was it jealousy or resentment, or possibly both?

"Maybe."

"What's your favourite season?" He suddenly asked in a quiet voice that took me by surprise.

"Summer." I smiled, remembering the summers I spent with my family long before my life was turned upside down.

"Why?"

"Because you can do bike rides without worrying freezing to death or finding shelter, lie in the sun and read, able to have a nice cup of coffee and admire the songbirds and you won't be trapped indoors by the cold."

I turned and faced him, his honey eyes looking down at me curiously. "What about you, mystery man?"

His lips curved into a sly smile, "mystery man, is that what I am?" Then his eyes took on a much more distant look, "I like spring."

"Why?"

"Is the only season when the trees aren't so naked, for months they're either bare or covered in green. But in those months, they spring into beautiful blossoms and colours and spring isn't warm or cold."

"You could say the same thing for autumn."

He shrugged, "perhaps."

"Finn, who are you, really?" I want to know who this boy was, constantly turning up in my life yet still a mystery.

"Well, if I told you I wouldn't be a mystery any more, would I?" His eyes sparkled with mischief.

"FINN!" Someone screeched downstairs, and I winced, covering my ears.

"Jesus. Be right back." He mumbled and raced downstairs with a weird look on his face. Moments later he came up again, looking grim.

"It seems like your saviours had arrived."

I didn't get him at first.

The yelling and clashing sounds downstairs drowned out my reply, but I was glad they were here at last. Finn's face had several emotions on it, anger, shock and most of all, confusion. While he was musing over what he's supposed to do, a figure crawled into the room and I screamed and then I screamed his name as I slammed into him.

"FINN!"

"Jesus, stop that!" He growled and threw a book that looked like an Atlas at the figure, who knocked it off and growled. Seriously, who the hell have Atlas in their room?

"Leave her alone, boy."

"Zeke!" I exclaimed in surprise but since Finn was blocked the way, so I stayed put.

"Let her go." He dropped into a crouch, advancing slowly.

Finn laughed with dark humour, "Dream on." One of his hands reached back and grabbed my wrist tightly, slowly backing out of the room once we stepped out of the frame; he pulled me down stairs in frenzy where War World III is happening.

"Follow me." He commanded in a low voice, anxiously looking from side to side as we sneaked behind one of the doors.

"Do I have a choice?"

"You do now, you can either stay here and get caught or you can get the hell out of here using this door."

With a jolt I realized he was letting me go freely, I gave him one last glance. He looked lost; standing there awkwardly with his hands twisted together, an uncertain look in his eyes.

"Thanks Finn." I said softly, my words echoed in the tunnel and I took off, running towards what I can only hope was the exit. About two minutes later, I came into an opening and slowly climbed out. It was strange, how it was always night when I escape only this time, no one was with me.

"Just great, I just love this night." I grumbled and looked around me, all I could see was just miles and miles of forest and land, god knows how I'm supposed to get out of here by myself.

"Damn it, Zeke. Where the hell are you?"

"Right behind you." A pair of arms snaked around my waist and turned me around, Zeke in all his glory with the trademark smirk on his lips. Yet I couldn't be more relief to see him, restraining myself from hugging him, I distracted both of us with a question.

"Where are Rix and Lupa?"

"That's what I get for rescuing you?" He raised his eyebrows in shock.

"You did not rescue me." I scowled and pushed him away lightly and folded my arms across my chest. "We can discuss who did what, now can we please just get Rix and Lupa and maybe you can tell me about an ancient prophecy?"

Zeke shifted uneasily, _score for me. _

"Fine, I will but we need to get going, Rix and Lupa will find us."

"How do you know?"

"I just do, now if you don't want to get caught again, I suggest you start walking."

"Fine."

He walked briskly into the forest and I followed behind tightly, a wharf of night wind strolled through the forest, carrying the clean smell of pine needles and rain, I caught a sweet fragrance amongst the earthly scents and I can only assume that it was from Zeke. The moonlight made him seem so different, light surrounded him like so ethereal creature from another world, and his frame seemed strong and confident as he conquered the maze-like forest effortlessly. He suddenly stopped and looked at me, which was when I noticed the colours of his eyes.

"God, Zeke. Your eyes." I breathed in and out slowly.

"What about them?"

"They're amazing, like silver stars against the dark night. They're dazzling." Unconsciously, I reached out towards him and he froze, his pupils dilated rapidly and I bit my lip nervously, snatching my hand back.

"Forget I said that." I muttered, looking down at my shoes. Feeling extremely stupid, after all I'm just a human.

"No, I liked that." His voice was soft, alluring even.

I looked up timidly, and he smiled. Not a bitter smile nor a smirk, but a true genuine one with warmth and mirth. It transformed him and I thought, if he only he could smile more. He would not be such a cold man.

He ruffled my hair softly as he spoke "we could discuss eye colour later, but now, I need to send a text message."

"Are you serious?" I couldn't help but snicker.

"Yes, I'm serious; do you have a better idea?"

"Um."

"Well then, be quiet." He smiled in amusement and begun typing into his iPhone, it was just so weird seeing Zeke with phones. I think messaging pigeons would suit his style better.

"Well, what now?" I asked after he finished typing.

"Now, we wait."

"How terribly exciting."

"You've had an exciting night." Zeke remarked drily.

I sighed again, and we settled into silence again. Then I wondered, could there be more between us, a vampire and a human? A vampire whom I've grown to at least trust over a few weeks, I couldn't say I love him and but I can't deny that I want the protection of this mysterious boy, who had walked right into my life and turned it into a havoc.

"Carmen," Zeke begun in a voice I hardly remember him using, it was slightly nervous, pleading even.

"Yes?" I softened my tone as well, not wanting to scare him or whatever.

"Can we have a truce?"

That was not what I was expecting, "what do you mean a truce?" My voice came out sharper than I intended and I flinched slightly.

"I am going to treat you as an equal; there is no vampire, no human, alright?" I almost laughed, from his stance he was like a nervous school boy who forgot to do his homework and is now nervously stuttering to the teacher. Then after a moment or two of silence, it was then I realized he was trying to apologize in his own way for treating me the way he has been over the two weeks.

I smiled and held out a hand, he smiled and we shook hands. As we shook, the trees in front of us quivered in warning, Zeke shoot up then stood not in front but beside me, still I could his body tensed in warning. We watched with our hearts in our throats as the figure approached closer and closer.

Finally, the trees and shadow parted to reveal the figure, a pair of dark silver eyes glinted in the moonlight but it was not a dangerous glint, it was one of fear. My eyes moved to the messy dark hair and the ragged clothing, I could feel Zeke's muscles tightening, who was this stranger, clothed in blood? As I stared harder at his eyes, the realization dawned on me.

Loren, of course it would be Loren. But what could have caused him such pain? Guess I would have to find out later, because after five solid seconds, he slumped to the ground. Apparently unconscious.

**A.N.: Another boring filler, sorry everyone! I promise the romance will be in the air soon! So, Loren and Finn, any new fans here? Remember the contest is still on guys! Please review and comment, and if anyone is any idea what the next chapter should go like, please feel free to PM me. Really, my imagination tap is starting to dry up for the time being. Remember to review, it motivates me! **


	15. TUrning tables

**Carmen **

Zeke, for the first time I've seen him, looked as lost as a child. Then several heartbeats later, he recovered himself. "Supposedly I cut his head off and hang it up in a tree as a trophy?"

I scowled and turned to face him, "Zeke, he is your brother, for God's sake! We have to help him!"

"After all he's done to you?" His eyes flickered to my stomach briefly, his tone incredulous.

"What, don't you want to find out why he was covered in blood?"

"Fine, but if he injures anyone while staying with us, I _will_ remove his head and hang it high up in a tree."

I groaned and scanned the trees, only he can make something so gruesome out of an unconscious person. I knelt down gingerly beside Loren, and examined his body. Most of the blood was clotted near the chest, so I'm guessed that someone probably slashed him. There were lacerations on his arms and legs, some of them looked infected, and his hair was matted with dry blood. I couldn't imagine what did this to him. Just as I was about to poke him lightly on the arm, one of his eyes opened up as quickly as a flash, silver glinting in the moonlight. I screamed and jumped, causing Zeke to jump as well, but he somehow made it look graceful, _damn him_.

"What happened?" He was by my side in an instant, already looking at Loren like he wanted to chop him up.

"His eye suddenly opened, it startled me that's all."

"His eyes are pretty." A voice popped right above me and I yelled again, scrambling backwards, bumping into a fuming Zeke. I felt his muscle tense beneath the shirt, the mixed scent of wood and sweat empowering my senses. Warmth radiating off his body, I didn't know that vampires could have warmth too.

"God, Lupa. Get down from that tree." His voice rumbled deeply in his chest then he gently pushed me off him, his hand though separated by my t-shirt still set off a tingling sensation through my shoulder blades.

"We got your message; manage to make it out there alive." Rix staggered through a bush, looking tired and worn out but otherwise unscathed. As for Lupa, he stood calmly by one of the trees, alerted eyes gazing around the silent forest for signs of danger.

"Well, where are we going to now? And I am not carrying him." Rix leaned against a tree trunk, eyeing Loren with disgust.

"I will carry him." A third voice echoed quietly amongst our silence, Loki emerged from the shadows. To be honest, I completely forgot about his existence. "I have several safe houses around here; after all I did live here for quite a long while."

"That would be greatly appreciated, Loki." Zeke smiled, but I could see how strained it was, "lead the way."

Zeke followed behind Loki who was carrying Loren in his arms, then without a word he pulled me up beside him, Lupa and Rix fell behind. It was a tense silence, but no one dare to break it, yet I was glad that Zeke was beside me, his stride strong and sure, cracking dry leaves underneath. When strands of moonlight hit his face, flecks of silver reflected, and the moonlight reflected off the sharp angles off his face giving the ethereal illusion of a winter prince, whose mood was as unpredictable as winter itself, suddenly he turned and flickered a glance towards me, several emotions flitted across his face when he caught me staring at him. Shock, curiosity and a mix between relief and anger but he answered me with a smirk and continued to stride behind Loki. Annoyed and embarrassed, I ducked my head and tucked my hands deep inside the pockets of my jeans, seriously wishing I had brought a jacket so I could hide behind it.

"How long do we have to walk for?" Rix whined behind us, I turned my head and caught a glimpse of him. His usual bright eyes were dull, his sagging shoulders and limbs were obvious signs of fatigue. Guess I couldn't blame him, but really Lupa seems to be the liveliest amongst all of us. His steps were light and strong and his eyes alert and ready. His face was flushed with excitement rather than fatigue, perhaps it was because of his mixed genes but he certainly didn't seem tired at all.

"Does anyone have any idea what _this_ was doing on this guy's body?" Loki's voice finally broke the tensed silence, while immediately tossing a necklace of some sort right behind him, on instinct I reached and caught the necklace, yet as soon as I touched it, tendrils of fire slithered through my body, my screams resonated throughout the forest then I fell down, down, down onto the cold forest floor.

….

_As I fell deeper and deeper into the coldness, I saw a figure. Loren, he seemed to be waiting for me. _

"_So, you touched the necklace as well, huh?" We appeared to be standing beside a lake, he leaned against a tree, and free of the blood I could he was wearing a dark grey t-shirt with some kind of logo on it and a pair of dark tracksuit pants. _

"_Why are you in my dream?" _

"_I'm not, it just seems that the necklace brought both of us to this place." _

"_Loki touched it, why didn't it happen to him?" _

_He smiled then walked toward but stopped a few paces in front of me, "It only happens to those like us. I figured it out as soon as you came down here." _

"_What do you mean those like us?" Some sort of terror gripped my heart, making my voice breathless. _

"_We have different parents from different species, naturally this goes against the law but we survived against the odds." He paused, taking in my horrified expression, a quizzical look coming over his features. _

"_You must have known that, right?" _

"_No, I didn't." I spluttered and sat down gingerly on the grass, this was way too much shock in one day. _

"_You had different parents; I thought you were Zeke's brother?" _

_His gave a bitter laugh, "Oh that's right. He was the prince, the one with the 'special blood' what he didn't know was that we had the same father, but I had a faerie as my mum." _

_I stood there, speechless. Loren sat down, a slightly bitter yet amused smile on his face. Faeries, known the Fair folk, divided into the Summer and Winter Courts. Now that he mentioned it, his ears were sharper than most of us, different coloured specks stood out in his eyes. Could this strange creature, be the same as me? _

"_How do you know I have different parents?" _

"_Because you're not entirely vampire, nor are you entirely human. I do not know who your real parents are. But one of them must have been a royalty; you have that air around you. As for the other, I would be interested to know myself." _

"_Oh." I sighed then tucked my knees up to my chest, wondering when this dream would end. _

"_Carmen, I'm sorry about-." He didn't finish the sentence, but I saw his gaze flickered guiltily to my stomach. _

"_It's ok." I mumbled, "Why were you covered in blood?" _

_He frowned softly, as if he can't remember it. "I don't know, our safe house, all of a sudden, only thing I caught was that necklace with that dagger-like charm." _

_**Dagger-like? **__I mean this is a dream right? So, hopefully nothing will happen if I showed Loren the tattoo on my shoulder. It is crazy, showing him a tattoo that I've kept secret even from Rix and Zeke, but it just seems that he knows more than they do. _

"_How do you know about this stuff?" _

_He shrugged, "I just do." _

"_Look," I began uncomfortably, "there is a tattoo on my shoulder that is shaped like that. I don't know why is there but if I showed it to you, will you be able to work it out?" _

"_I will try my best." _

"_And Do not touch me!" _

"_Alright, I promise." _

_Still feeling uneasy, I pulled down my top below the collarbone where the tiny tattoo rested. His eyes widened and he looked up at me in shock. _

"_I have one too." He whispered hoarsely, taking his shirt off. _

"_You really don't –" I started, feelings extremely self-conscience when a guy in front of me who could be pass as cute is taking his shirt off. But he was right, there on his left, just a few inches below the collarbone exactly where my tattoo was, rested the same tattoo design. For a moment, we stared at each other in amazement, shocked by what we've found, what does this mean? _

"_I guess I'm not the only one." Loren smiled, "can I touch it?" _

_It was an odd request, but then I think I could trust him now. He reached towards me, I reached towards him then both of our fingers fell on each other's tattoo. A connection, as old as time itself flowed through us, images, diagrams and unknown names flashed through our brain. Then, the spell was broken and we both sat there, panting slightly. _

"_Did you see that?" My voice shook slightly, and he putted his shirt back on with trembling hands. _

_He nodded, "but I don't understand any of it." _

"_Same." _

_We sat then, slightly closer than before, our previous tension gone. _

"_When do you suppose we will wake up?" He asked quietly, silver eyes gazing at the lake. _

"_I don't know, what do you suppose our tattoo and all those images mean?" _

"_I don't know, Carmen. But I intend to find out." His voice was determined and mine echoed his quietly. "So do I." _

"_Do you think this will happen again?" He gestured around us, "this dream?" _

"_I don't know, Loren. Maybe it was the necklace." _

"_Maybe." He mused quietly, "Will we see each other after this?" _

"_Loren," I rolled my eyes, "do you really think we can avoid each other now?" _

_His mouth quirked up slightly, "I suppose not." _

_The landscape around us flickered and blurred, we blinked at each other slowly, knowing that we're both been woken. He gave me a slightly nod and I returned it with a small smile and watched as darkness swirled around me once more. _

"Carmen, wake up, Carmen, please."

I groaned and opened my eyes, Zeke's worried face came into view and he breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Where's Loren?" I half-blurted half-croaked out.

Zeke's eyes darkened like a thunderstorm, anger pulled his face into a tight mask. "He's in the next room."

"Lupa wants to talk to you." He stood up stiffly, and walked out, coldness radiating off him and I sighed. "Great, now I've pissed him off." As soon as he left, a figure came in but it wasn't Lupa, it was Loren, with bandages around his bare torso, looking like a male modelling for medical supplies.

"So, did you see what I see or am I speaking gibberish to you?" He smiled and sat down beside me on the bed.

"No, I saw it. Do you have the necklace with you?"

"Yeah." He nodded and showed me his fist hiding behind his back. The chain was silver with some sort of flower engraved on it, the dagger-like tattoo was in silver yet in the back there was some writing in a language possibly in Latin.

"Well, got any clue whom it might belong to?"

He sighed, "No."

I sighed in defeat, "That's great."

We sat there, side by side staring glumly at the necklace in his palm until an amused voice interrupted us.

"Well, this is a surprise."

We didn't even bother shifting apart and looked up to see Lupa walking into the room, dressed in a set of clean black clothes. Does the kid ever wear anything besides black?

"So I gather you two had some sort of connection over the necklace?"

We glanced at each other, alarmed.

"Please, you two blacked out for three hours and now you are sitting next to each other like best friends. I'm not that stupid."

"Well." Loren coughed uneasily, avoiding his eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to pry, if I was I would be Zeke, sulking his face off downstairs with Rix and Loki."

Loren chuckled softly, obviously pleased.

"I just want to see what the message says."

Loren handed the necklace over and Lupa looked it over slowly, "_Vermiculo __Polemos_. It is written in two different languages. Latin and Greek, they mean scarlet war. Ring any bells?"

"No, no." I replied quickly, yet the prophecy flowed through my mind again.

_Ancient time, eternal soul_

_Seek the truth, burn the ground_

_Scarlet stage, broken clogs_

_Endure the bind, free the bird_

_Reach the gate, side by side_

"Alright, I will leave you two and try to stop Zeke destroying the furniture like he did last time." Lupa backed out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Loren was looking at me strangely, "I heard that."

"Heard what?" I asked, confused.

'That poem thingy."

My jaw dropped, oh god, did he just read my mind?

He held up his hands as a sign of defeat, "It just rushed into my head. I don't know what happened, but I think you do. Where did you hear that?"

Sighing, I walked over opened the door slightly and peeked both ways to make sure no one would over hear us then locked the door.

"From an organization named the Black Tempest, I was kidnapped and a guy named Dimitri just gave me a piece of paper containing that prophecy. Apparently, my parents had something to do with it."

"It's just mystery after mystery, isn't it?"

"It seems so."

I closed my eyes in defeat, stressed out by what had happened in just one night time and fell against the mattress. Starring at the white ceiling, embroidered with delicate patterns, I felt someone touched my arm lightly. I turned my head to see Loren, his silver eyes gazed down at me with a strange intensity. Not quite love, not quite friendliness, but almost like a brotherly love.

"You are not alone in this, Carmen. Even though most of your friends seem very interested in cutting my head off, I'm with you."

I couldn't help but laugh at that, "Don't worry, your head stays on."

He widened his eyes, looking innocent. "Really?"

I grinned and patted his hand reassuringly, "Yeah."

Who could've known that Loren could be so much fun; could he really be the person who poured boiled water over me? That seems impossible now.

"Well, if they find us together I don't think it's going to help my case. I'm going to do a bit of spy work on Loki. I don't trust him."

"Well, if you don't mind, can I come with you?"

"Right, you are the one who promised my head won't be cut off."

I groaned and pushed him lightly towards the door, "Fine, fine. Can we just get out of this room?"

"OK, OK, don't push me. It won't help if I tumbled down the stairs."

"Loren, the stairs won't be outside my room."

He opened his mouth to protest, but before I could, I shut him off with a glare and opened the door. He stepped out beside me, glancing before quietly walking right to a wall just beside the staircase. He lifted a finger to his lips and I nodded, fainted voices eventually floated up into our ears.

"Is she still with him?" That was Zeke, the disgust clear in his voice.

"Yes." That voice could be Loki or Rix.

"What did you talk to them about, Lupa?" Rix.

"Something." Lupa.

There was a hushed growl, then quick footsteps came up the stairs, Loren and I scanned the hallway for something to hide in. He pushed me into one of the painting, just small enough to fit me. Loren himself just pretended to be strolling the hallway as if it was perfectly fine.

"Hello Loren, I'm Loki. How are you faring?"

"Just fine, thank you." Loren's tone was full of pretentious politeness.

"Shouldn't be in your room?"

"I wanted to stretch a little." He replied.

"Ah, I see. Do you have any idea where Carmen might be?"

My heart speed up, and I tried not to move in what tiny space I have.

There was a pause, I imagined Loren shrugging. "She wasn't in her room when I walked past, but she muttering something incoherent under her breath. Perhaps you should check the bathroom."

I almost wanted to leap out and punched Loren. Bathroom, really, now I have to come out with an excuse why I'm not in the bathroom, providing there is one up here.

Another pause, then there was silence.

"Ok, scaredy-cat. You can come out now."

"Do not call me that." I scowled at him and dust myself off from the cobwebs.

"So, how's your chest healing? Honestly."

He looked down at the bandages, slightly blood soaked. "It throbs a bit; I could kill for some aspirin."

"Good luck finding that."

"Of course, actually, can you check on the wound?"

"I'm no nurse." Strange of him to ask that, yet his eyes were staring down at mine. Then all of a sudden, words appeared in my mind. _Come on, get it! I need to talk to you! _

I almost yelped hearing those words, so it wasn't only him. I could hear his words too. "Alright, lead the way, soldier."

He smiled, knowing that I had finally gotten his unspoken message and led the way back to his room. Once we were safely inside, I asked, "What was on his mind?"

"I really want pizza right now."

"Loren." I warned, getting ready to slap him in the face.

"Ok, ok." He putted his palms out in surrender, "there is something wrong about Loki."

"Uh huh, please elaborate."

"He was wearing the same necklace, it was hidden beneath his shirt, but it was the same silver chain."

His expression was grim and serious, no longer the playful boy. "You have to warn them, Carmen." At the moment, his tone was hushed and urgent.

"Carmen, are you in there with Loren?" Zeke's voice, pumped with suspicion and ice slashed through the locked door like a sword, chilling our hearts. How quickly the tables turned, only a few hours ago I've believed Zeke with all my heart, yet now. But I have chosen to trust Loren.

'_Can you hear me? Can you hear me, Carmen?' _Loren's urgent popped into my head.

'_Yes, I can.' _Cool, I can transfer a message back.

His face lit up in a grin but as Zeke pounded the door, it merged into a grimace.

'_Here goes, try and look frightened and annoyed.' _

'_I don't have to.' _

He walked slowly to the door, unlocked it, open it then several seconds later he was back beside me with a bloodied nose. Zeke stood by the door frame, one nanosecond away from steaming smoke.

"What the hell was that for?" I yelled angrily and looked at the blood dripping from Loren's nose.

"What are you doing, protecting an enemy?" He growled, coming into the room and standing above us with arms crossed. His dark eyes flashed in anger and he sent a withering glare at Loren, whose bleeding nose was already healing.

"He is not a bloody enemy!" I exploded, losing my temper, matching his glare with one of mine.

"Then why were you alone in here with him!?" His hands went up in an exasperated motion, lightning flashed in the background.

'_Wow, someone's jealous.' _Loren's voice popped into my head.

I tried my best not to smile, _'Loren. Stop it, now's not the time.' _I chastised back_. _

'_Sorry, but you know he looks so funny from here.' _

'_Loren….'_

"There it is again!" He growled, glaring daggers at both of us. "You two are looking at each other like... like..." He didn't even finish the sentence; instead he just stormed forward, grabbed me by the arm roughly and dragged me out of the room.

"What is wrong with you?" I crossed my arms and hissed angrily.

"I could say the same, what were you doing with him?"

"That is none of your business, you can't control me!" I shouted and glared at him, why was he being such a jerk?

Zeke opened his mouth to protest, thought better than the anger vanished off. Leaving coldness around him as tangible as ice, his face was emotionless, but the raging thunderstorm said enough. Guilt and terror clashed in my heart, he gave me a curt nod and walked away, without so much as a backward glance.

It seems once again, the tables had turned.

**Author's note: **

**Umbra de Lustitiae****- *Drum roll* Readers and writers, I gave you the almighty editor! Thanks so much, Umbra de Lustitiae, I honestly can't edit. **

_To _ERB000, _I did look your word up! __** Antidisestablishmentarianism - **__**the doctrine or political position that opposes the withdrawal of state recognition of an established church; - used especially concerning the Anglican Church in England**_

**My review tap is leaking, why? *Sobs* Everyone, please review so that I know you like the story, and please please give constructive comments. But, anyways, are we getting any Loren fans. **

***Huge, watery puppy eyes* Please review, I love you all! **


	16. Tell me all your secrets

"He's jealous." Loren stated smugly, looking at me.

"Loren." I groaned. He has been wearing that smug look on his face for the past ten minutes, "you are not really helping."

He smiled playfully, "Who said I was."

"We need him on our side if what you said about Loki is true."

"Can't we recruit the other two first?"

"Fine, but you're asking them."

"What!?" He exclaimed, the smug look temporarily switching to one of terror. "No!"

"I'm just kidding" I grinned, and patted him on the head. "Stay here, you little coward."

"I am not a coward!" He protested but he was still smiling.

"Who's a coward?"

I turned around to see Rix standing by the door way, a grim smile on his face.

"Lover-boy is downstairs, telling us about what a shitty night he had. Figured you two were the source. So I brought you a therapist!" He announced cheerfully, then gesticulated in a dramatic manner as Lupa walked in, rolling his eyes.

'Great, so-"

Rix cut me off, "Great that I've brought you two a therapist, or is Zeke right about you fraternizing with the enemy?"

"Neither." I sighed in exasperation.

"NO BUTS!" Lupa growled in an ominous tone, sending a dark look in Rix's way.

_Hey, I like this kid! _

_Loren! _I almost groaned out loud, _will you _please_ stop distracting me? _

_What? This telepathy thing is awesome!_

"Carmen," Lupa's voice interrupted our mini conversation, "I believe you have an explanation for all of this?"

"Um..."

How am I supposed to explain this? That I touched a necklace with a charm that looks like my tattoo and I had a weird dream with Loren, and somehow we connected through the necklace and that our parents had different parents, and we can also telepathy. Oh, and Loren found out that Loki might be this evil spy who has come to destroy us all. Yeah, right. I'm not saying that.

"Loren saved me once." I said the first thing that popped into mind.

Three pair of stunned eyes turned on me, one being more stunned than the other two.

"When was that?" Rix's eyes looked like they were going to jump out of their sockets.

"Well, it was when I was with Finn." Since they didn't know much of what happened, this was the best excuse I had.

_Who's Finn? _Loren shot a questioning look at me.

_Shut up and tried to look like an arrogant bastard! _

_Me!? Arrogant, how could I possibly do that? _

_Loren, _I tried to scold him with my mind.

_Fine. _

"Believe me, without my help, that guy would've made her a punch bag."

Lupa and Rix did not looked convinced, "how did you find her in the first place?"

"Well, remember how I was covered in blood?" He waited until they both nodded, "Someone was chasing me so I was running for my dear life and I just happen to smash into those two."

"Uh-huh." Lupa had this smirk on his lips; I could feel doom looming over us. "Really, you expect us to believe that."

"Why, of course!" Loren put on a surprised face, looking from Rix to Lupa and then back to me. It was all I could do to not get up and strangle him.

"Ok, look. This is going to sound crazy, but this is what happen…"

I tried to the best of my conversational skills, and explained what happened with the dream, the necklace and Loki. When I finally finished, to my relief, Lupa looked thoughtful while Rix seemed a little lost.

"We actually had those feelings about Loki a while ago, you know." Rix said, "Maybe you should explain things to him, Carmen, in case he gets the wrong idea between you two." His eyes flickered between me and Loren.

"So, you're saying that the necklace and the tattoo is some kind of connection between mutations like you two? Is that correct?" Lupa questioned, looking at us.

We winced at the use of mutation but nodded. "Alright, I touched it and I'm a mix of species, how come nothing happen to me?"

Loren seems to have that covered. "You have to be born into it, not made. If I'm right, you were made into one, weren't you?"

"Yes, I am."

"I'm not sure about the necklace and Loki." Lupa begun, "I stand from an outsider's view as I don't know Loren personally. From what I can see is that Loki can be distrustful but he is loyal at heart. If he really wants to harm Loren, or you…" He paused for effect, "he wouldn't have given the necklace back in the first place."

"You know, that does make sense." Loren chimed in, sounding a lot more serious now. "But I still don't understand why he denies any knowledge as to what the necklace does since he's wearing one of them."

"Well, he must have his reasons." Lupa said, blinking his gold and blue eyes.

"Yes, well. Maybe you three can figure it out; my brain is like a scrambled egg." Rix yawned and barely made it to the bed before he fell limp onto the mattress.

"Does he always do that?" Loren wrinkled his nose in disdain, looking at Rix.

"He has been up for almost three days, you really can't blame him. Even vampires need sleep." Lupa sat down on the carpet and motioned for us to join him.

"Carmen. You need to fix up the relationship between you and Zeke." Lupa looked at me, Loren nodded. "You two have some serious issues."

"We do not." Trying my best not to sound like a sulking child, the idea of apologizing to Zeke just isn't appealing, and we are both treading on a fragile line. If either one crosses it, both of us could end up in a mess which is why I have to be precise as to what I say and what I do.

"I don't care. Carmen." Lupa sighed and pointed outside the door, "I give you ten seconds to leave this room or else I will punch Loren's face."

"What did you say?" Loren growled, turning to face the kid like a leering lion.

"Jeez, calm down, guys." If I ever get a day to myself, I am going to find a book about testosterones. "Who said I'm not going?"

To state the point, I slowly backed out the room turned the corner and bumped into someone. Who just happens to be Zeke. _Swell_.

"Was there any reason why you were walking out of the room backwards?" He smirked, looking down at me.

"Yes, we need to talk."

"Oh, that is _long _overdue."

"Ok, can we get out of the house?"

He smirked again, "Yes."

-_In Forest-_

"Carmen, what is going on between you and Loren? What is going between us?" Zeke asked as soon as we were obscured from view.

"Alright, this is going to sound extremely unbelievable but is true." With that, I explained what happened with the necklace all over again. Zeke's face ranged from mildly surprised to anger than back to calmness.

"Why didn't you show us the tattoo before?" His voice wasn't cold or hard, just hints of sadness.

I ducked my head, guilt threatened to overwhelm me. "I didn't know how."

"Well, then. What about us, Carmen? Do you trust me, can I trust you?"

There was something off about him, something off about Rix too. His eyes were so black; there were shadows underneath his eyes.

"You can trust me, I promise from now on, no more secrets." I sighed softly and placed my hand over his, it surprised me how cold it was.

"Is something wrong with you and Rix, you both seem like a gang of wolves just beat you up."

He smiled a little. "Is just that we haven't fed for quite a well, basically our energy is leaking away slowly unless we can find some sort of blood."

"Oh." I glanced down at the leaves, heart pounding. Of course they need blood, they are vampires after all.

"I'm not taking your blood and neither is Rix, if that's what you're scared of."

Sighing, I kicked at a decayed leaf. "I'm not scared of that, what do you think of Loki?"

He frowned then stared out into the distant, lost in memories where I don't exist. His face betrayed nothing.

"Loki, can seem disloyal at times. But he has been with us, for a long, long time. I believe he must have the necklace for some other reasons." He suddenly shifted closer whispered into my ear.

"Why don't you find out?" He leaned away but didn't shift further, still looking at me with a crooked smile on his lips.

I let out a ragged breath, taking a few moments to allow my beating heart to restore back to its normal speed before replying. "I will."

"We can't afford to lose Loki. He has connections all over the globe. Africa, London, Iceland, Australia, China, Russia… you name it. He even has a station set up in the Artic and Antarctica, though I cannot imagine why any human with any sense at all would go there."

"Well, what do you suppose we do now?" I gestured around us, "Do we keep on hiding or what?"

"Loki proposed that we leave the country."

He turned and looked at me, judging and waiting my reaction. I was relief at the most, if I'm out of America that means my family will be safe.

"Where to?"

"Australia."

I nodded and took a leap in faith and rested my head on his shoulder, I felt him tense up in surprise then relax, taking up one of my hands and doodled in the palm. The scent of clove and mint, now mixed with sweat surrounded me. My skin tingled where he touched it with his finger but it was comforting for me and perhaps for him as well. I sneaked a glance at him, eyes focused where I couldn't see. The lines smoothed out of his face, he looked much younger like most of us do where we are not frowning or whatever, and the curve of his mouth. When was the last time we kissed? Or did we ever kiss, I can't remember but my lips trembled in warning.

"You've been staring at me for a while now. Might I ask why you're staring?" He stopped doodling to look at my beetroot coloured face.

"Well," I coughed uneasily, "I was thinking that maybe we should get back."

"Heh, I was thinking the same thing too." He chuckled softly and stood up, extending one hand to help me.

"Right, let's see what they are up to." I took his hand, rough and steady beneath mine and we set off into the source of the light.

-House, Rix still snoring. -

"Hello Loki."

"Hello Carmen, Zeke." He nodded towards us and sat down, looking at Lupa and Zeke. "Would you two mind taking Rix out for a walk, I need to talk to Loren and Carmen in private."

_Uh oh. _

_Yeah, so what happened while I was gone? _

_Not much. _Loren gave a tiny shrug; _we sat here and pretended that the carpet was the most interesting thing in the world. _

_That's great. _I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Ok, we will be out and restore our energy." Zeke said and dragged Rix all the way out of the door, his eyes never left mine. Soon as he left, Loren was by my side in an instant and I was glad for the support he provided. The atmosphere in the room was tensed, we watched silently as Loki unfastened the necklace around his neck. It was silver but the charm was in a different symbol to ours. It was like lightning but it was like a katana too.

"So, I guess you two were wondering what this was and wondering what yours symbolize?" He looked at us expectantly, like a teacher waiting for pupils to answer.

"Yes."

"May I see the necklace?" He extended one pale hand and Loren slowly placed the necklace in his palm.

"Now, if you see. These two match together." He gently puts the two pieces together and we watched in fascination as it became a new symbol. With italic writing engraved on it.

"However, the third is missing." He sighed softly and handed back our necklace.

"These necklaces or talisman, as I like to call them dates back to very existence of human kind and vampires. They were rumoured to hold power to those who have the power to unlock it, they said the talisman are not to be found. They find their owner and branded themselves onto their skin," he paused, probably amused at our shocked and horrified expression, "hence the tattoos."

_Phew, this guy is creepy. _I could hear Loren's nervousness in his voice.

"They, of course, have different powers," he continued slowly, "like telepathy, teleporting, or control elements or certain desires."

"I, even as a member of the unloving, do not desire blood."

"You don't?" I blurted out, I couldn't help it. I mean I didn't exactly get a 'I'm sober' first impression of him.

This seems to amuse Loki greatly, "No, I do not. So you shouldn't fear me, Carmen."

"Well, this is comforting." Loren said drily, "but what happens when all three pieces are together?"

"No one can be sure, but many say they hold the key to the gate. In fact there is even a prophecy about it and its owners. _Ancient time, eternal soul, seek the truth, burn the ground, scarlet stage, broken clogs, endure the bind, free the bird, reach the gate, side by side." _

My blood froze as I heard the prophecy that had my parents name written on the parchment. It's such a mystery, what does it mean?

"Judging by your expression, you've heard it before, am I right, Carmen?"

Taking a deep breath, I nodded in agreement.

He smiled softly, "Your parents were the first one to discover these three talismans. Of course back then; they were not separated as they are today. When your parents discovered what it could do, they fled the country, terrified that someone had found out what they did. They travelled all over the globe, to remote villages where few people lived, to a metropolis city like New York or even somewhere as remote as the Artic. They tried their best to scatter all separated pieces as far as possible. "

Loren drew in a sharp breath, "What can they do?

Loki reached for a piece of paper and quickly wrote down something, we lean in closer to see what was on it.

_The three talisman pieced together, were recorded that placed upon any creature, may it be mortal, immortal, animal. It will be transform into a 'perfect being'. _

"In other words, a much more advanced version of a vampire."

Silence followed, I was only aware of my heartbeat, beating against my ribcage.

_So, am I the only one who feels completely freaked out? _Loren's voice sound breathless.

_Hell no. _

_Thank god. _He reached over and squeezed my hand tightly and I returned the gesture but held onto his hand for protection.

"I mean, apart from unable to go into the light and the blood issue, and it doesn't seem to bother you guys very much." I couldn't help but say it.

"But Carmen, you must understand. We are not powerful as we once were, even time erodes us. Humans think we're stronger, crueller but in fact, we are very much the same and being an immortal being isn't that wonderful. We have countless enemies; we've seen too much that it cannot be forgotten. Being a human is much simpler; first you do not have to witness the death of your loved one over and over. You live for a certain amount of time, unlike us. You also die much quicker than us; you receive much less pain than our kind has endured. Some of us don't have the luxury of choosing. We were forced into this being." He paused, sadness entering his eyes. "Some do not wish to be like this." He finished off softly.

"Your point is?" Loren raised his eyebrows, sounding annoyed and completely running over the effect that Loki created, boy, those two are going to get on well judging by the death glares that they are currently sending each other.

"My point is, that this 'perfect being' will destroy human kind and every other species until it takes over." Loki stated passively.

"How do you know that? When you haven't even seen it yet?" I questioned him then thought of a question that has been bugging me ever since that dream and asked him as well. "And this necklace that Loren has, it only works for people like us. Different parent from different species, do you know why?"

"Carmen and Loren, I do not need to see it to know that it has a merciless mind. No one on this planet is perfect, if someone or something is perfect. They do not have a mind. As for the talisman you and Loren have, I do not know why. Perhaps it has decided to work only for hybrids like you two and while we're on the topic of your parents, Carmen." He suddenly reached forward and patted me on the shoulder, "I cannot explain their deaths to you but I can explain that you have an eternal soul, as stated in the prophecy. You reincarnated with no memories of the past and perhaps in time. You will discover your soul mate."

I stared at him, speechless. What did he mean that he can't explain the death of my parents? Did he know them? If so, how, what was their relationship? How does he know about the talisman, and what on earth did he mean by 'my soul mate'? Hordes of questions invaded my mind, but I guessed Loki had had enough of questions for tonight.

"Any plans?" Loren asked while withdrawing his hand from mine, pulling me into a tight hug. I got the feelings of a protective brother protecting his sister. The thought made me smile, who knew Loren had such a soft side.

_Australia. _"Australia." Loki echoed my thoughts, "a source of mine told me news of the third talisman located in a small town outside Sydney and perhaps in Melbourne. Besides, I think is best if we all leave the country for now. Considering how many enemies are after us."

Loren laughed softly and tousled my hair in the most annoying way. "That is true."

_Stop tousling my hair! _I mind shouted and he visibly winced and immediately stopped.

"I see you two can telepath each other." Loki stood up and smiled in amusement, "well, get yourselves ready. We leave for Australia, tomorrow."

"You wanna get some sleep, Cara?" Loren grinned and patted the bed; I turned my glare on him.

"Do not call me Cara, and get off the bed. You've got your own room."

He pouted and placed both his hands over his heart. "This is my room. But I'm all in for sleeping in your bed." He wriggled his eyebrows and smirked.

I growled and grabbed the nearest thing on my right which just happens to be a candelabrum and threw it right into Loren's pouting face. He let out a muffled growl, and before he decides to do something else to retaliate. I quickly ran out and retreated back to my room and bolted the door shut. Just as Loren's fist pounded on the wood, "Open up, you little coward!"

Rolling my eyes, I walked to the bed and sank down on the mattress. Making a mental note to get a book about testosterones, moments later Loren retreated, repeating the threat to fry me alive tomorrow morning. For now, I was content to fall into the blackness that means sleep.

**A.N. : This is going to be a very long author's note. Prepare yourselves. First, I want to apologize for the confusion over chapter 15. Secondly, I just want to say that this is not your typical vampire story. From now on, I will be adding in a mixture of supernatural beings and I'm straying away from the typical, vampire is all powerful idea. I want to thank every reader so so much for reading and supporting me, and reaching the 200 reviews! **

**Umbra de Lustitia – Once again thank you for editing this chapter. **

**We have any Aussie readers here? **

**Keep on reviewing, mates! **


	17. Death and all his friends

**Carmen **

"Welcome to Australia." Loki's voice boomed through the speakers, down below, a city of lights begun to emerge. Of course, a vampire could fly a private jet, why didn't I think of that and just so it happens, it's night again. Loki had spent the day making arrangements so we went to a nearby town, buying sufficient clothes that will last us in Australia.

"Cheyenne, is that her name?" Zeke suddenly spoke, and I started a little. During the fight, he had the seat next to me. It wasn't uncomfortable after the first half hour of nervousness passed and both he and Rix appeared a lot more energized then they had for days. I guess they must've hunted last night while I was sleeping.

"Who's Cheyenne?"

"According to Rix, she is one of Loki's contacts in the town. She's also a spirit user." Zeke replied, while taking a sip of water.

"Is she human or vampire?"

He shrugged, "How on earth should I know?"

"Spirit user, did you say?" Lupa temporarily stopped dumping marshmallows into the hot chocolate he made, the kid seriously has a sugar issue and he's still so skinny. Totally _unfair. _

"Yeah, that's weird." Loren chimed in as well.

"I think we should respect her. There are a lot of run down houses down in that town, her help could be crucial." Rix said from the seat behind us.

"So, where are we staying tonight?" I asked again.

No one answered.

"I will ask the pilot." Zeke sighed and stood up, walking into the pilot room after a few minutes of hushed conversation he came out looking pissed.

"I figure that didn't go well." Loren chuckled at his expression.

"Apparently, we will be spending our night in a Jeep." His scowl remained on his face as he sat down.

"I don't get what you're so angry about; I bet you're not as tired as me." I spoke lightly, looking at him.

His lips quirked up slightly into the beginning of a smile but didn't say anything.

_Testing, testing. 1, 2.3 _Loren voice's suddenly popped into my head and I scowled.

_Loren, cut it out. _

_Why should I? _He flashed me a smile from across the small space, Zeke glanced between the two of us and glared at Loren.

_Oooh, have I angered your macho boyfriend? _

_God, he is not my boyfriend. Get your facts right, idiot. _

_Oh really, because he looks like he wants to kill me. _At the exact moment, he waggled his eyebrows and smirked at me.

"That's it." Zeke growled and started to get up; I placed a hand on his arm, feeling the tensed muscles underneath.

"He's not worth it, Zeke. Leave the idiot as he is."

"Tell me again why we're taking him." He settled back down, but his voice remained hard.

"Because we can't leave him and because Loki said so." Lupa chimed in again, though his eyes briefly looked from Loren to me. One of these days, he will figure what is going on between the three of us.

"Wonderful." Zeke muttered darkly, staring at the night across from me.

"We will now be landing, and can the passengers stop making pointless arguments?" Loki's half-amused voice came from the speakers again; behind me Rix snickered softly at the latter part of the sentence.

"I'm calling shotgun on the Jeep. I'm not driving anymore." Rix piped up behind us.

"Well, I prefer to seat alone." Lupa added in, sounding slightly muffled as he opened a can of coke.

"Lupa, you shouldn't drinking so much caffeine and sugar." I couldn't help but say it; I'm worried for the kid.

"Carmen, check my sugar level if you like. It's perfectly normal." He paused and gave me smile before drinking again.

"Well, I bags the seat next to Carmen and I am not driving." Loren also joined into the conversation and I groaned internally as Zeke's muscled tensed up again.

"No, I am seating next to her." He growled, directing a glare at Loren.

Loren matched one of his own with Zeke's, dear Lord, this will not end well.

The jet suddenly slowed down and I felt a slight jolt as we touched down, the glare competition did not break. Even Lupa was looking a bit lost, I guess even him don't have a peaceful solution for this.

"Dear passengers, I will now allocate a driver to avoid further arguments. The driver will be Loren."

A triumphant smile flashed across Zeke's features and Loren sucked in a deep breath.

_Too bad, but I will keep in touch with you. _

I sighed and banged my head softly against the cold window pane, _STOP IT, LOREN! _

"Are you alright, Carmen?" A cool hand suddenly touched my cheek softly; igniting a subtle fire. I sucked in a breath, my hand automatically reaching up and trapping the hand there, cool and smooth. I closed my eyes and just live in this moment, peaceful and content. Then, slower I could feel him getting closer and closer, his lips, ever so soft placed the gentlest kiss on my ear lobe then he lets go, slowly. When I reopened my eyes, he was smiling was me with traces of happiness in his eyes.

"Thanks." I whispered softly and smiled.

Someone behind us coughed loudly, "are we done with this sweet nothing because I might vomit." Rix announced crudely behind us, I saw Loren looking at Rix with a new respect in his eyes. Lupa gave us a smirk because chunking the last of his coke.

"There's no I in privacy in here, is there?" I sighed and blushed before undoing the seat belt, since the jet wasn't moving anymore.

"No, not while you're with five guys." Loren chuckled and stood up, "well, where to now, pilot?"

The pilot door opened and Loki came out, looking slightly worn out. "Now, we wander around this airport by ourselves and fill our stomachs before the Jeep arrives, and I might just say that not everyone here is mortal." He casted me a glance and exited the Jet.

"Well, I'm off." Rix stood up and walked out.

"Me too." Lupa nodded at us before walking out as well.

"Yeah, I might as well go." Loren sighed and waved at us before exiting.

"Should we?" Zeke smiled and extended a hand, I smiled and took it and walked out slowly out the jet.

"This place is terrible." Zeke's scowl never left his face as he went for the stall selling sushi, Chinese, Thai, BBQ, Subway, KFC, McDonalds, a lolly shop and right now, a fish and chips store.

"God, Zeke. This is a food paradise, just pick something and eat!" I threw my hands up in exasperation and resisted the urge to whack him on the head.

"It is not." He retorted and looked at the fish & ship store with disdain.

"Well, I need to go to the bathroom, and you can stay here."

"Alright, be safe." He gave me a small smile before going back to scowling at the stores. Chuckling I wondered off to where the bathroom was located just round the corner. Despite the busy bustling in the food court, the rest of the airport was eerily quiet. Where is the damn bathroom, wasn't it just right round the corner? I stopped and looked around me, it seems that I have strayed somewhere else now, sighing in dismay, I turned another corner and bumped into someone, again.

I looked up and my lips parted in a silent gasp, I mean I had always known vampires are exquisite creatures. But none could be more perfect or flawless than this creature standing in front of me. A shaggy yet cute shade of hair, of unspeakable colours framed his angled face. Cool grey eyes flecked with dark blue regarded me with a curious expression. It took me several moments to break the silence.

"I'm sorry." I stuttered, taking a few steps back, preparing to leave.

"Wait." he laid a hand on my shoulder. His voice sounds so musical and alluring.

"Yes?" I turned back a bit too eagerly.

"Were you looking for something?" He asked gently, one hand tilting my chin to meet his eyes. A sudden tingling sensation thrummed through my veins and my thoughts were suddenly clouded. I can't remember what I was doing?

"Um…"

"No matter, I will help you." He flashed me a dazzling smile, are those irises swirling? Such beauty, without warning, he scooped me up into his eyes. Cradling my head against his chest, I giggled softly and poked the hard muscle underneath. What was wrong with me? _Nothing, nothing at all, _a small voice answered back.

"Where are you taking me?" I mumbled softly, knowing that he will hear me.

"Somewhere safe."

In a flash we were in a medium size room with dark furniture, something tugged at the back of my mind. A warning, but I brushed it away carelessly.

"Who are you?" I whispered as he set me gently onto a couch, his eyes looking into my.

"Your knight in shining armour." He bent down and gently brushed his cool lips against mine, my lips ignited and I pulled him against me.

He trailed another trail of kisses down my throat, and I exhaled and pulled him tighter against me. He stopped at my neckline then without any warning, sank his fangs into my neck. I moaned part through pain and part pleasure as his arm pulled me in closer by the waist. Yet after a few moments, pain was slowly taking place instead of pleasure, in fact I could feel my life force slowly slipping, he was taking too much. This was beyond teasing.

"Stop, please, stop." I moaned weakly and pushed against him. But he was like solid, steel wall.

"Too late now, milady, I haven't had someone as pure as you in a long time." He growled before plunging in again, I whimpered softly and made a futile punch against him. My surroundings were already blurring, but the door opened and a hooded figure stepped in. A horrified gasp escaped the figure.

The vampire stopped and hissed angrily, pulling away to look at the figure. They spoke in hushed tones, now and then the vampire would glance at me. His final gaze at me was clouded with fear, without a single word he left the room. Colours were fading.

Sounds were fading…

Feels nice to be so empty.

The hooded figure stepped forward and placed a hand lightly against my cheek, I couldn't see who the person was but I felt the figure placed something upon my wound. He exited soundlessly like a silent angel, as he turned; I saw light reflecting off a pair of hauntingly familiar honey gold eyes.

My weak battle with consciousness finally ceased to an end, and I prepared myself to meet death.

**A.N.: Dear readers, since you've read ****40,143 words of gibberish. Why not press that alluring, yes, alluring, review button at the bottom hm? **

**This chapter was meant to be this short, so, any guesses at the mysterious saviour? **

**Umbra de Lustitia – Thank you for editing this chapter, and I do not BLUSH****. **

**P.s: The contest is still on; I've extended the deadline to the 15****th****. So everyone, please just give it a shot and enter. **

**-Alexe **


	18. Land of surreality

**Notice: Can everyone who participate in the contest PM me? This is just to make sure I have every entry. Thank you. -Alexe**

**Carmen **

_I floated down a dark tunnel; I saw bursts of light and sounds. I felt slightly disoriented as if waking from a dream. A blurred figure was beginning to emerge. I did not recognize who it was. I was accelerating, then all of a sudden; I lay there flat on the soft green grass, staring at a young girl, probably fourteen to fifteen with cropped silver hair and mossy green eyes. Judging from her startled expression, I guess she wasn't exactly expecting me. _

"_Well, hello." She opened her mouth and smiled at me, revealing pearl white teeth. _

"_Am I dead?" I blurted out. _

_She raised an eyebrow and laughed softly, "Dead? No, of course not, you're in what we called 'The Ether', but you will go back to the living world, since the cord is still attached to you. You must be in a deep coma." _

"_Cord?" I turned around and caught sight of nothing. "What cord?" _

"_Normal mortals cannot see it, but I don't understand why we're together in the Ether?" She regarded me curiously, and I just wanted to sigh and sit down. Seriously, I've been bitten by a beautiful vampire, almost died and now I have to deal with a kid who doesn't know why she's in this place with me? My life is just so amazing. _

"_No matter, I will introduce myself. My name is Raine, and I'm a guardian of the world." _

"_I'm Carmen, and what do you mean that you're a guardian of the world?" I asked, confuse. She stared at me with those eyes, as if she could see through me and she probably can. _

"_We call ourselves guardians because we see souls and spirits that go between the living world and the world beyond. There are those like you, temporarily here in 'The Ether ', those who still linger in the living world and those who have moved beyond." Her eyes suddenly flickered and I noticed the way sunlight danced across her hair like ripples as she moved. _

"_Looks like you're going back, goodbye, Carmen. I'm sure we will meet again." _

_Before I could ask, the world changed and dark water claimed me, suffocating me, I clawed at my chest desperately, terrified of the lack of oxygen. Someone was calling for me, somewhere high above the surface. His voice sounded somewhat frantic, why was he frantic? Suddenly, the oxygen all of it disappeared instead a blinding nova invaded my mind and a second later as the brightness faded. I came back to the living world. _

I gasped and my eyelids fluttered opened, revealing several anxious faces and a rather furious one.

"Hi?" I said meekly, looking at each of the guys in turn.

"Ah, The Sleeping Beauty awakes!" Loren exclaimed and grinned down at me, "You had me worried there, thought you were really gone."

"Thanks Loren, that makes me feel so welcomed." I replied drily, attempting to sit up, wincing when throbbing returned to my neck.

"I will kill Henrik!" Zeke muttered furiously, yet still manage to help me up tenderly at the same time.

"So, what happened?" I yawned and leaned against Zeke's shoulder as he sat down carefully beside me.

"Henrik lured you and attacked you, but someone patched up your wound lightly. If it weren't for him or her, you would've been dead." Loki stated, dark silver eyes regarding me seriously. "Do you remember who that person was?"

I racked my brain, remembering the pair of honey gold eyes. I'm wondering whether I should tell Loki or not, there was no doubt it was Finn. Who else had such mesmerizing eyes?

_Hey Loren. _

_Yeah? _

_I think it was Finn. _

_Your knight? He sneered. _

_Stop that, yes. But should I tell Loki? _

_He gave a small shrug in my direction, I don't see why not. _

"It was Finn." I mumbled out softly, watching as Zeke's face turned from annoyance to amazement than to something that resembles anger.

"I don't believe it." Zeke muttered to himself, shaking his head.

"Finn, wasn't him the one from Black Tempest?" Loki asked, suddenly taking a step forward.

I nodded.

"Then what is he doing in my airport, if he is what you say, then-"Loki's eyes widened then narrowed in anger, he swiftly walked outside and talked furiously fast into some walkie-talkie, occasionally glancing at me. Seconds later, a piercing sound wailed in the room and throughout the whole building.

"We need to get out of here." Loki hissed angrily, ushering us out of the door. Without a word, Zeke scooped me up into his arms silently and with the upmost care. Frankly, I would've preferred walking; it feels too dangerous being this close to him. The intoxicating smells of clove and mint, and is hard not to notice the tensed muscle underneath the thin t-shirt when you're practically leaning against it. Not to mention his fingers resting gently against my waist and my shoulder.

"You're blushing." He mumbled softly, a smile lingering on his lips. His finger suddenly gently tapped against me in a set rhythm, I resisted the urge grab them in my hand and kiss them.

"Shut up, Zeke." I punched his chest lightly; it was like punching a steel wall. No surprises there.

"Someone tell me what's going on." Loren grumbled as the Jeep came into view, we climbed into it and it purred as Loren turned it on.

"We're under attack, and we need to get the hell out of here. Someone's been spying on us the whole way." Loki growled in a low voice, his eyes fierce and furious.

The Jeep's tires squealed as Loren zoomed throughout the landscape, Zeke was beside me, one hand holding mine rubbing circles into my palm.

"Where are we going?" Loren asked, eyeing the darkness with doubt in front of him.

"Take the next right turn." Loki instructed in a tight voice.

"You know they might have installed a tracking device on this Jeep, since they've already infiltrated the airport." Lupa spoke up again, all calmness.

"I know, we're going to swap cars as soon as we get out of here." Loki sighed then fished out his phone and held it to his ear. He must have had it on vibrate.

"Hello?"

"Yes, it's me, Cheyenne."

He rolled his eyes before saying, "No. We didn't get eaten on the way."

"Yes, we are on our way."

With that, he snapped the phone shut and silence filled the Jeep again.

Rix suddenly coughed making me jump, "Can I ask why Loren and Carmen sometimes break off in a conversation and stare at each other? It's kind of creepy."

"Take the second left turn." Loki's voice instructed again.

"They are telepathic." Lupa stated, glancing between the two of us.

Well shit. That kid's smart.

I smiled at his annoyance, Loren; he's bound to find out sooner or later. He's been eyeing us ever since you got that necklace.

"Why didn't you tell me, Carmen?" I turned to look at Zeke, even though his face remains expressionless, the anger and betrayal in his eyes told everything. My chest constricted in shame and I ducked my head, gluing my eyes to my shoes.

He gave a frustrated sigh and just when I thought he had given up. I felt cool fingers under my chin, gently but firmly tilting my chin up to meet his steel black eyes.

"I'm sorry." His lips curled into a sheepish smile before my world turned languid and black.

**Lupa **

I watched as the human girl slumped backwards, her breathing even and deep. Of course, I held nothing against her but I still found it odd that she seems to keep everything within herself. But she was a kind girl, I respected that in people.

"You put her to sleep, Zeke?" I wondered why he would do that.

"It would hardly help if she was grumbling or staring at nothing the whole way, besides I think things can be interesting without her." His eyes glisten in the darkness and I smiled to myself.

I've never understood vampires even though it is in my blood; I still find them unpredictable and strange.

"So, anything else you might want to tell us, Loren?" Rix asked sarcastically, somewhat unlike himself. IT seems like Rix has gotten a lot sarcastic then he used to be, after all I can see auras. His seem a bit off-coloured; perhaps it is from all the stress.

"I will explain, those two are too nervous to do it and one of them is the driver." Loki spoke from the front, and I'm glad that the darkness concealed my surprised expression. Over the course of the next half an hour or so, I listened to him about the explanation of the talisman that connects the two together, and also about the reason we're staying in Australia. It wasn't too confusing, though I cannot fathom why Carmen would keep this a secret. She's not exactly a stranger to Zeke or Rix anymore.

"I don't understand why she won't tell me this?" Zeke voiced my thoughts, with much more frustration and hurt. I have long suspected that he has feelings for Carmen, even if they both deny it.

"Perhaps you should ask her next time, maybe she still feels unsafe with you." I spoke calmly, looking into the almost never-changing landscape. "Speaking of which, when are we going to arrive?"

"In about two hours, I suggest everyone to rest." Loki sighed softly then silence filled the air once more.

Sighing internally to myself, wondering how I even became involved with this whole fiasco. Of course it was Carmen who had awoken me from that façade I've been hiding under so long for. It seems I've forgotten what the mortal world was really like; my memories are still broken fragments of times long gone. Though lately, as we travel closer and closer to Australia they seem to become clear and my hopes are rekindled as to finding my birth parents. Leaning against the seat, I let sleep take me.

**Carmen **

_Masquerade was the only word I could conjure up in my mind that would fit with what I was seeing right now I know I'm dreaming, was it one of those flashbacks? I looked down at myself, not at all surprised when I saw an ornate gown, consisting of layers and layers dark red and gold swirls. I'm certain I wore a delicate mask too, but what I had no idea of where I am._ _Perhaps I'm in one of my reincarnations if what Rix said was true about my soul being eternal. My inner philosophical battle was interrupted by a tap and a slight amused voice. _

"_Evening, Lady Jalien." I turned around with a slight gasp on my lips; a young man in a silver mask dressed in tailored suite, a colour even midnight would've run away from stood behind me. I've absolutely no idea who he was, but apparently the other 'me' did. _

"_Finch, stop with the formalities." I could feel myself smiling as I stood up and embraced him tightly. _

_This wasn't Zeke or Rix or anyone I know, this stranger was someone entirely new to me. _

"_So, how have you been doing?" He grinned widely before sitting himself down beside me, scanning the crowd with something close to disdain in his eyes. _

_I shrugged, picking at the silk with my fingers. "If I have to endure this any longer," I gestured around me, "I shall die." I finished off with a dramatic hand gesture. _

_He shook his head, wavy brown hair bouncing up and down with his laughter. "Dear lord, here I thought this masquerade was held in honour of your 15__th__ birthday." His navy blue eyes sparkled with mischief before softening, "Happy birthday, Jal." _

_He leaned forward, gently brushed his lips across my earlobe and I felt him press something into my hand. _

"_I will see you again, milady." He bowed deeply and winked at me before sauntering off to the mass of twirling colours. I held a hand over my heart, feelings its quickening beats and looked down at the silver box in my hands. A smile curved along my lips as I opened it and my breath hitched, I quickly looked around before darting anxiously back to the object in the box again. _

_Dear god, it was the most exquisite jewellery anyone had given to me. It was a pure silver necklace; the chain was thin yet with delicate and complex patterns on it, a silver locket in the shape of an antique key dangled from it. I opened the clasp and saw the tiny writing inside. _

'_This will be the key to love and happiness.' –Finch _

_I bit my lip hard, tears threatening to spill. I quickly hid the box and the necklace underneath my sleeve and composed myself as mother and father came forward, with a rather bored-looking boy walking aside them, it seems the prince has arrived and all I want is to be with Finch. Inwardly, I curse whoever came up with the idea that the eldest of each court should meet each other at birthdays. _

The dream or rather flashback ended as a jolt went up my spine, the colours and the necklace disappeared. However, they remained lodged in my mind. I know that necklace, minus the writing. I had it at home in one of my boxes that held my precious things. I found it one day while I was cleaning my room and since it was so beautiful. I claimed it as my own, and now it seems that it has a story of its own.

"Carmen?" Zeke shook my shoulder gently.

"Yes?" I rubbed my eyes and blinked awake, feeling that the atmosphere in the car had become more relaxed.

"We're here." Loki announced, and opened a door.

_What happened while I was asleep? I asked Loren as I unclicked the seatbelt. _

_Asleep? He snorted. You were out for four hours, more like a coma. Oh, you missed Loki telling everything, and I mean __**everything **__to everyone. _

I sighed, wonderful and stepped onto the road, then screamed as a pair of icy blue eyes reflected the pale moonlight out of nowhere.

"Shit." I gasped as a girl around the same age as Lupa I suppose, stepped out of the shadows with a smirk on her face.

"Hello, I suppose you must be Carmen." Her voice was neutral and calm, with a hint of sarcasm. "You must be Zeke." She nodded at the presence beside me, "Loki, Rix and Lupa."

She addressed the five of us with certainty. "Do keep your eyes out, the night can be dangerous and my name is Cheyenne."

With that, she turned on her heel softly and made her way down the gravel path. Everything was quiet, but the atmosphere that surrounded this little town was not one of peace.

"Everyone's sleeping, so just be quiet, we have a lot of pubs here, we are surrounded by miles and miles of forest and we're only a short walk away from the mountain. Most of the people here live in old houses," she paused and pointed to the row of houses lining up on either side of us. "However, you five will be living in one of the manors." She pointed to a few rather medieval looking mansions further up north. "I hope you aren't scared of spirits or ghosts, this whole town is haunted." She gave us a smirk again before strolling down the road with purposeful strides. I looked around me; there were a few stores here. Coles, IGA several other small stores also stood out but she was right, there were a lot of pubs here, and Lupa was eyeing then with interest. God, he's not seriously thinking about drinking, is he?

Several minutes later, we stood in front of a three story tall house. Decorated with marble patterns and angels perching on the rooftop, it appears we have finally arrived.

Cheyenne stepped forward and touched the golden doorknob lightly, without even turning it the door slowly creaked opened. I held my breath, holy shit.

"Welcome everyone." An eerie smile lingered on her face as we observed the darkness in front of us. The almost revered silence interrupted as Lupa let out a sound between a moan and a growl and the steady thud as he collapsed onto the ground, at the exact same moment Cheyenne let out a small gasp then also crumbled onto the floor. Limp.

The four of us stared at the two limp bodies on the road, shocked and horrified.

"Ah, shit."

**A.N. **

**Rix: *Yawns* You finally finished the chapter. **

**Me: Yeah **

**Rix: You sure took your time. **

**Me: Shut up, Rix. School's a bitch. **

**Rix: *Snickers* **

**Me: Umbra de Lustitiae-thank you, my not so dear editor but still thank you for editing my chapter. **

**Rix: *Randomly shouts* SKITTLES and review everyone or I will douse you with skittles and set them or fire. Every seen a skittle on fire? Is not pretty! **

**Me: *Blank stare* **


	19. Author's Note

**Author's note**

**Sorry, no it is not a chapter. I'm suffering from writer's block, severely. My motivation and imagination tap is dried; gone, emptied, parched, scorched…as in I have zero ideas with a capital Z. So, I won't be posting for maybe a few days? Five at the most. I am not sure, school is busy as well. But, thank you to all the readers who have supported me this far, I love you guys. If anyone has any ideas or suggestions at all, please feel free to PM me. Remember, the contest is still on, and to those who entered, PM me to let me know you entered, please. Ok, love you all, oh and can everyone state who their favourite character is? Is essential. Bye! **

**-Alexe**


	20. Old and empty house

**Carmen **

To say the rest of us freaked out was an understatement.

"Ah wonderful, this is just _such _an amazing night!" Loren sighed and sat down, crossing his long legs. "Do we wait for the kids to wake up from their nap or what?"

I tried to hold in the giggle but it came out anyway, the three vampires turned and looked at me strangely.

"Sorry." I blushed and mumbled a reply.

"Hey, kids. Wake up." Loren poked them sharply in the ribs and then suddenly, Cheyenne's icy blue eyes shot opened and glared at Loren.

"Shit!" Loren yelped and scrambled back, looking at Cheyenne as if she had grown three heads.

The girl smirked at him but her face was still pale, she brushed the dust off her side and stood up. "Well, should we get going then?"

"Yeah, lying on the ground was not pleasant at all." Lupa's low voice joined her as he rose from the like a zombie. I shivered; the place is giving me the creeps. We walked in a single file into the manor, behind us the door shut quietly by itself. The house or manor was huge. It probably hasn't been touch in centuries, cobwebs hung from the ornate ceiling like curtains, the elegant yet dusty furniture lay toppled on the cracked floor. The flight of marble stairs was missing a few steps here and there, and the whole thing looked like it was going to fall. The whole place was unnaturally cold and it was surrounded by mist.

"This house's haunted." I whispered hoarsely into the air, surprised when I heard the awe in my voice. I felt a strong hand slipped into mine, I turned and looked at Zeke. His silver eyes shining through the mist, he gave me a firm squeeze as Cheyenne walked further into the ancient house.

"Indeed, this house is inhabited by others. Be respectful or you will invoke their ire." Cheyenne's voice sounded much older and wiser, hints of southern accent slipping into her tone. That was when I noticed Lupa was walking beside her, the two walking side by side, in the mist they strangely look like siblings and perhaps sometime in this century. Lupa will tell me what's going on inside that head of his. He is obviously not fifteen, despite his appearances.

_Ugh, can't we have a normal house without creepy ghosts haunting me? _

_Yeah. _

"So, there are more than enough rooms for every single one of you. I will leave you to your business now, Loki, may I talk with you?" Her voice strangely quiet and melodious seems to echo around the house. Loki gave us each a short nod and exited gracefully with the girl out of the manor.

The rest of us looked at each other then they all dispersed into different directions. Loren into the a hallway, Lupa into the kitchen, Rix climbing up the stairs, and Zeke was _right _behind me.

"We don't' want you eaten by any ghosts." He smirked at me and stepped on a cracked marble step. "Follow me, and look where you're stepping."

"Ghosts don't eat people, Zeke." I retorted back and followed him carefully up the broken stairs, god, when was the last time someone cleaned this house? I followed him cautiously up the stairs, and even though this house was ancient and falling apart. Its number of rooms amazes me, just along the miniature hallway there were about eight to ten room, and each one of them had a thick web of spiders and dust covering the front door.

"So are you fond of sleeping by yourself in one of these rooms?" Zeke leaned in and whispered in my ear.

I jumped and blushed furiously, I tried to summon up the eager but the embarrassment squashed it like a bug. "Zeke! I am not sleeping with you!"

He looked mildly amused, "did I say you were to sleep with me? I merely _suggested _we share a room, because I'm slightly sick of rescuing you from unknown kidnappers every time you're alone."

I huffed but couldn't think of any better response, except for one. "If you do anything inappropriate while we're in the way, I will.. I will poke your eyes out while you're sleeping!"

He raised his eyebrows and chuckled, "I don't think you will be able to."

I growled and kicked him in the shin, hard. His smirk did not budge, my feet hurt liked hell. Stupid, stupid vampire muscles. "Move it, you idiot."

"Of course, little one." He gave me an even more patronizing smile and meandered slowly down the hallway. He led us to a room, bigger and more elegant than any room I've ever seen in my life. The room, was surprisingly clean a clear contrast to its surroundings. With plush marron carpet beneath our feet, gold flecked cream coloured wallpaper decorated by abstract paintings or realistic painting of some unknown man or women. Two crystal chandeliers hung from the ornate ceiling, two huge four-posted beds stood at the opposite ends of the room. Accompanied by two wooden wardrobes, two marbled study desk, and a deep red velvet divan at the centre of the room, yet there was only one bathroom. Now, I should curse whoever designed this room.

"I'm going to take a shower, see you later." Zeke waved and went into the bathroom, I frowned, and his moods are so weird. Shaking my head, I tried to connect Loren.

_Loren? _There was no response, there was like some kind of block between us, but I could feel him.

_Loren, can you hear me? _I turned and walked out of the room, looking down the hallway but he wasn't there.

_Loren! _I yelled into his head, silence bounced backed at me. I made my way down the stairs, confused and scared. There was something wrong with this house, something haunting. After searching the twelve rooms downstairs, encountering a somewhat peculiar painting in one of the rooms, I finally found him sitting by himself staring out of a window in one of the smaller rooms hidden around a corner.

"Jesus, Loren." I sighed and went to sit down beside him, his face was serious and grim, so unlike his usual cheerful demeanour.

"Hey, are you alright?" I touched his arm lightly, and he turned to look at me with a somewhat sad expression.

"Something isn't right, I feel trapped." He suddenly pulled out the necklace; there was a fine web of frost across it. It was cool and tingling at touch, other than that there was nothing wrong with it.

"I know, I can't reach you, this whole town seems haunted. Haven't you notice how different everyone is?" I sighed and sat down beside him, joining him in the land of brooding.

"Yes, Lupa seems even more detached than usual, Rix seems to have turn into a sarcasm machine as for Loki, I don't know and Zeke…" He left it hanging.

"Zeke doesn't seem so serious anymore." I finished it off.

Just as we finished, something sounding suspiciously like French singing reached our ears, and it sounded a lot like Zeke.

"Shit, is your boyfriend singing?" Loren's eyes bugged out of their sockets, he pushed opened the doors and hurried down.

"He is not my boyfriend, you idiot!" I growled and tried to keep up with him as he rounded a corner and stepped into the kitchen, where Zeke, was singing while frying eggs on the stove. As we both entered, staring at him like a bunch of those cheerleaders starring at the captain of the football, rugby whatever teams.

"Whatcha all staring at, want breakfast?" He took the pan off the stove and grinned at us, looking strangely like a retarded kid then the cool and calm vampire that I've come to known.

"Did he say breakfast and whatcha?" Loren whispered on my ear, looking at Zeke with a somewhat amused expression on his face. "I so wish I can record this down, the dude is going to kill himself what he sees this. If he ever goes back to normal."

"Yeah, this is insane." I repressed a giggle as Zeke continue to slide bacon, eggs some kind of veggie he probably found in the fridge onto five plates, while all the time grinning at us like some geek. Christ.

"What's insane?" We both turned and see Rix, frowning and almost glaring at the food on the table. "Does anyone know where the hell Loki is?"

"No." Another voice replied, "stop blocking the way you three morons. I need food." We parted ways as Lupa strode through, looking somewhat annoyed but like his normal self.

"This place is weird, I felt something ancient and incredibly power rushed at me at the entrance, caught me completely by surprise." Lupa growled and sat down in one of the chairs, already forking the egg into pieces.

"This is a clear and wonderful example." He gestured with his thumb at Zeke, "of what will happen to all of us."

"Well, why didn't it happen?" My sentence was momentarily covered by the scarping of three chairs.

"It did to Rix, just not as obvious as Zeke. As to the two of you, I do not know. Perhaps it is the necklace."

**Lupa **

An ancient power thrummed like a pulse in this ancient manor, its shadowed corners whisper secrets of murder and tragedy. The chilling atmosphere is abundant with the calls of those long forgotten, and invisible, microscopic tendrils searching for our weakness and the chink in our armour. It seems those who are stronger, becomes weaker as they stay here. Though I am not certain of this theory, but I should test it out soon on Zeke. Who was completely beyond his usual behaviour, on another note, who knew he was such a good cook. Perhaps he too wakes up at midnight and looks for midnight snacks?

No matter, this egg and bacon is simply scrumptious. No one spoke; I observed the others between my bits. Rix seems more and more detached to us, a subtle change in heart perhaps. Zeke, of course was not himself at all but there must be a part of him that isn't the cool and cold creature he appears to be most of the time. As for Carmen and Loren, they share an inexplicable bond between them ever since Loren has been rescued. I sense emotions between them, the boy much greater than the girl. It is not love, not like what I often see in Zeke or Carmen's aura when they are near each other. This love is more like brotherly love, they protect each other secretly and I suspect, even if neither of them realizes, they can or will sense each other's feelings.

"I think we should go outside and see if we could calm him down." I spoke as the other three, finish their meal. Rix's frown had smoothed into a straight line and both Loren and Carmen looked considerably less shocked then when I have walked in. Really, those two have the maturity of four year olds at times.

"That's a pretty good idea; I can't deal with the dude if he keeps on being so fatherly to us all." Loren wiped the remanets of the meal with his hands, and then proceeded to wipe them on his jeans. Carmen sends him a disgusted glance and collected the plates.

"Ok, let's go." Carmen grabbed Zeke's sleeve and half-dragged him out of the room, this under normal circumstances were of course, impossible. But the poor boy was so out of it I don't think he even noticed. Sighing to myself I led the trio out, gazing at the small town shrouded by golden light as the sun started to emerge from the horizon. The air was crisp and cold, but it felt different to the house. As soon as Zeke stepped outside, a visible shudder went through him and he immediately collapsed to his knees, panting heavily. Carmen dropped to his side, her hands fluttered around his knees, his hairs, his face, unsure of where she should comfort then after some fumbling, Zeke reached out and grasped her hand tightly. His face turning to a shade of pale snow, I could see him inhaling and exhaling slowly.

"Goodness that was mortifying." He gasped slightly and finally stood up shakily, hands still clasped with Carmen's.

"That was beyond mortifying, that was insanity." I retorted back, gazing at him calmly. Beads of sweat dotted around his forehead, he exhaled again. Looking once more like his normal self, the mask of coolness settled once more yet his steel dark eyes still held silvers of fear.

"I purpose we change houses." Loren yawned and leaned against the wall, "I barely got a wink of sleep. Wait, make that no wink of sleep."

Zeke sighed and rubbed his temple lightly, his eyes closed. "I am not going into that manor any time soon; I'm going to talk with Carmen for a little while. We have things that need to be sorted."

I glanced at the girl, whose aura begun to turn anxious and the slightest tendril of fear crept into the colours. It was obvious they needed some alone time.

"Right, me and Loren's just going to poke around for a bit. Look after yourself, kid." Rix stoop up and offered us a wary grin and tagged Loren on the sleeve.

"Come on big guy, let's go and see what bad mojo is going on here."

Loren scoffed and rolled his eyes but followed Rix anyways.

"I will go and see if I can find Cheyenne." I nodded at the pair of them and took off in the direction of the town.

The girl had shock me at first glance, with a pair of startling blue eyes. No, that wasn't what terrified me; this girl doesn't even contain an aura. This was not natural, everyone has an aura, even the spirits, and their aura differs from ours of course. But hers, it doesn't exist and the only type of person is an _Immortalis. _What they are-unknown, their exact power-unknown, where are their origin-unknown. They are deadly-known, they are dangerous-known, and there are only seven remaining _Immortalis _in the world-known. But perhaps her intentions aren't at all bad, but I had to make sure.

For the first time in many centuries, I felt fear and excitement thrumming through my body. The stakes it seems have never been higher, Loki, was he her associate or was he just a pawn?

The sleepy town was beginning rouse, few people, mostly adults wandered round time lazily. Some casted curious glances at me, but few paid attention, he wandered around the place, sniffing the cold air for scents, smells anything. There was nothing, they seem to have vanished completely into thin air.

_What the hell? _I growled and glared at the people around me, some raised their eyebrows, and some shrank back against their house. Only one came forward. She was a girl, about ten or eleven years old. A pair of pale green eyes examined me closely with seriousness far beyond her age. Her aura represented curiosity, fear, amazement and finally, a flicker of recognition. Who was this girl, she feels different to the others. I'm not even sure if she's human.

"Are you looking for someone?" She asked with the high-pitched voice that only children would have.

"Yes, I am little one."

"Who are they?" She titled her head, ragged brown bangs covering her right eye.

"A girl named Cheyenne." I stated simply.

"Cheyenne?" She wrinkled her nose in perhaps disdain, "don't like her. But I know where she is, we used to play together."

"Do you now?" I asked, slightly surprised.

"Yes, follow me. They are probably in the cellar underneath her house."

The little girl took off, her pony tail bouncing up and down as she walked down the gravel road. Wondering what on earth happened to me that I now have to rely on a child's help.

'So, what is your name?" The girl spoke without looking.

"Lupa, what's yours?" I replied absent-mindedly.

"Laurel." She replied, finally stopping in front of a house, with crumbling bricks and a roof that looked like it was about the collapse.

"It's steadier than it looks, come on." Laurel pushed opened the door without hesitation and walked in, the interior was neat and tidy. With a wooden table on the east side of the room, with two chairs on either side of it, a kitchen then nothing else.

As we walked, there were two more rooms. The bedroom consisting of a neatly made bed, a wardrobe and a night stand, then the bathroom, consisting of a toilet and shower. This girl clearly doesn't want outsiders knowing any of her interests.

We came to a stop as we're just about to step into the background; Laurel turned and looked at me, curiosity sparkling in her eyes.

"The cellar's right here, but you will have to find the button yourself. " She gave me a small wave then walked calmly out the house. I immediately pressed my palm against the smooth brick wall, feeling for any even ridges, knocked on it, but to no avail, there was nothing. I'm starting to think I've been tricked, when the door closed and an ancient power filled the room.

I spun around alarmed, it wasn't Cheyenne. But an incredibly beautiful creature, with graceful silver hair that ripple even though there was no wind, her silver eyes staring at me with the tender love of a mother. She was dressed in a flowing white dress, a style far too ancient to be even put into words. Her skin from the exposed shoulders to her bare feet was pure marble. Her aura was non-existent like Cheyenne. My mind resented her, loathed her. Resentment and anger boiled beneath my skin even though I do not even know who she is.

"Calm, my child, it is time you need to be awakened." She took a graceful step towards me, silver hair bellowing out around her.

I coiled in fear but my body stayed rooted to the spot, who was this women? Who had complete control over me? Fear like an unstoppable thunderstorm roamed through my brain, robbed my every hope and left there, only pure burning panic. I watched helplessly with my heart throbbing against my chest as she lifted a marble hand and placed it on my forehead.

Within a moment, a blinding white light exploded from her hand, it enveloped me, and every corner of my mind my body could not escape it. Millennia of memories, foes more than friends appeared in my mind, the beginning of human kind. From the Dark ages to the medieval to the renaissance to the revolutions and the many wars of human kind. Secrets places, knowledge came pouring back into my brain. I let out a guttural scream and collapsed to the ground, completely exhausted from the information my brain had just tried to process.

Who am I?

I am not Lupa. No. I am not.

My name, my real name is Valek Tagali, first assassin, heir to the Tagali clan. The women standing before me suddenly had a name yet my hate did no diminish. Instead it greatened to a point where I was I could just murder her.

I could not, cannot. For her holds power over me, she is the creator. She was the one who transformed me into what I am now. The memories are still unclear, but pigments are coming back. A fire, the church and the prosecution and then she, Cordelia, in all her glory and stole my soul away.

"Rise, my child."

I resented that voice, my mind screamed out at me but my body did not comply, instead I rise and bowed my head like some lowly peasant. How I detest this women and the weak will I have.

"Yes? My lady?"

"Go and help me rid our enemies. You know who they are." She commanded is a passive voice, a brush of cool wind against my cheek than she was gone.

My enemies, I know who they are, Carmen, Rix, Loren and Zeke. I do not want to kill them but I know my body will do the action no matter what. With a sinking heart, I walked outside into the town and wondered how in the world I will be able to assassinate these four people. Some perhaps, stronger than I realize, today is going to be a very long day and just to top it up, I found Laurel waiting by the manor when I have arrived.

Her pale green eyes grew serious as she looked at me. A calm but sad smile on her lips as she spoke, "This isn't good at all, is it?"

Good, I almost laughed out loud. This is nowhere near good.

"You'd best come with me, if you don't want your friend's blood staining your hands by the evening."

_Well, this place just got interesting. _

**A.N. **

**I am so sorry for not updating for so long, and this chapter has not been edited by my beta, because if it did. I might not post it for another month, so bear with my grammar. School is pretty busy right now, so I might not update weekly, but I will definitely update every fortnight. Remember the review! **


	21. Clarity and ambiguity

**A.N.: I should put this here so that no one will ignore it, *inserts evil laugh and dark aura*. No, I'm not here to murder readers who would not review because I would lose my lovely *insert voice dripping with honey* readers. I, is here to apologize for the delay in updating. As the general public knows, *suddenly looks up solemnly* school is a b-i-t-c-h. Now, enjoy this incredibly long and probably full-of-nonsense-chapter….. and please do write down your opinions about this-nonsense-that-actually-took-me-quite-some-tim e-to-write. *Bows* Thank you, my dears. ^^ **

**Loren **

I frowned at the disfigured shape in front of me; it seems that Rix has returned to his normal state now. After his somewhat manic suggestions of seeing what lies beyond the mansions, the two of us ventured into the woods like _Dora and the explorer, _which in my opinion should earn the metal for the stupidest TV show on earth.

The disfigured shape was marble pale, poking out of the soiled earth like a hen amongst ducks. It appeared to be holding some kind object covered in mould and various insect corpses. Yeah, not the most appealing sight. Slight rustling from the right indicated that Rix was back, looking somewhat troubled.

"Hey, what's that?" He squatted down and pointed to pale thing.

I shrugged, squatting down beside him, up close it smelt like burnt sugar, overnight rubbish and fungi. "Who knows, unless you want to touch it?"

Rix shoot me an icy glare, I shrugged and looked around me, spotting a lean stick, and I picked it up. "Alrighty, let's see what this trinket is? Shall we?" I waved the stick around and Rix rolled his eyes but didn't object.

With a slowness that surprised me, I began scraping the dirt from the disfigure shape. While Rix watched beside me with a strange look on his face as the mosses and dirt began to fall off. I was beginning to recognize the shape of a hand, an ancient ring wore in one of the fingers, what the hell was a hand doing here? Is it a statue? But as more dirt fell away, horror and disgust twisted my guts, it was a hand, a _vampire _female's hand, with the slender fingers and the thin wrist. Rix's face tightened as he used two twigs to lift up the ring. He examined it closely, then a troubled look crossed his features.

"Oh dear." He exhaled slowly and sat down, dark green eyes troubled and worried. "I'm afraid we've found Aislin's corpse."

_Shit, isn't that the Prince's fiancée or whatever. _

_Carmen! _I tried connecting to her, a wave of anxiousness suddenly invaded my brain.

_Loren? _She sounded relaxed, well she isn't going to be soon.

_You and Prince better come, I think we've just found his fiancée corpse. _

_AISLIN? _Her voice sounded breathless and shrill.

_Yeah, buried with mosses and fungi. _

_Shit, we're on our way. _

Connection end.

"Zeke and Carmen are coming." I informed him, continuing to dig around the hand. If that was the hand, the body must be around.

"Wonderful." Rix sighed, picked up another stick and started digging as well. His eyes turned darker and darker with each movement.

**Lupa **

"Where are we going?" I couldn't resist, my temple still throbs after millennia of memories had just forced back into my system. My neurons can't process that much information at once.

"Aoife, she is the only one who can help you." She stated simply, continuing to walk. I frowned upon the name, something nagged at me at the back of my mind but I ignored it. Perhaps I should ask her more, but what of the _Immortalis? _It seems that my mind has finally recognized what they are, they are ragged fragments of memories.

_Flashes of scarlet, thick, black smoke curled around the singed trees. Blurs, shadows around the trees, and then, a pair of soulless black eyes then a shrilling scream. Blackness…_

_A young girl standing amidst a dark lane, a navy hood pulled over her head. _

"We're here." Laurels' voice snapped the memories apart and I sighed before walking into the small house.

"Goodbye, Lupa." She waved at me then shut the door behind her.

My surroundings were bright, sunlight streamed in through the clear windows; a pleasant smell of herbs and flowers was in the air. Clean wooden floorboards lined the floor, and then I noticed her. How could I not? A cascade of hair the colour of sunset, silver eyes staring straight at me but what was the most distinguish feature that separated her from the mortal world, was the strange symbol in her left eye. Glowing softly…

"Valek." She smiled at me with a hint of bitterness, "do you not remember me?"

I couldn't speak, but even as she spoke those words, I already knew who she was. My greatest friend and my greatest enemy, she was Aoife D'xisle, the only creature who shares the same blood as me, because we were the survivors.

"Aoife D'xisle."

"Valek Ryne Tagali."

"It seems fate has brought us together again, once more." I smiled ruefully.

"Indeed it has, and this time for a good reason. Is time for you to know what happened when you disappeared right off the face of the earth for about eight century."

A shock racked my body, eight hundred years? In my memories, some were very vivid, most were very ambiguous. But there was a giant gap where I couldn't connect two things together, it does seem that Aoife is right, but then, isn't she always.

"Well then, you would better tell me, Aoife." I walked to the couch and sat down; she pulled up a chair and faced me.

"Do you remember the year, 1123?"

I frowned, that was almost more than eight hundred years ago. The memories were like a blur in the era. But there were a few that were vivid and clear.

_It was night, the gentle wind carried whispers from places afar. Coming up the hill, I caught the shadow of a hooded girl. Smiling, I walked to greet her. We embraced tightly, me with tears in my eyes and one hand against her cheek, she stared back at me. With one single silver eye, the other covered with a dark green eye patch. _

"_Must you leave me?" She ducked her head, and I saw a tear dripped onto the carpet of thin green blades. _

"_Aoife, we have been over this. Rumours are starting, this town," I paused, gesturing to the vast landscape in front of us. "Is no longer our haven." _

"_Where will you go then?" She looked up, her expression confused and sad. _

_I shrugged, "somewhere, anywhere. But we cannot be seen together. Besides, what happened to the fierce Aoife whom threw a wine barrel at me when we first met?" _

_It worked, the memory triggered a smile onto her face and my heart leapt. She shook her head, laughing silently. _

"_Indeed, I will be fine, Valek. Be careful." _

"_I will." I promised and we embraced once more, I slung the satchel across my body diagonally. Pulling the hood together across my head and set off, resisting the urge to look back. When I've finally reached the foot of the hill, I glanced back and there she was. Standing on top of the hill, hair bellowing like ribbons in the night air, like a goddess. Sighing softly, I adjusted the satchel and set off. _

"Yes, I remember." I whispered hoarsely, looking back up at her. Over the centuries, she has not aged at all, still that beautiful girl so many centuries ago.

"Yes, well. That was the last time I saw you. After a decade I left the town and searched for you, I crossed countries, swam across channels and oceans. But not one person has even heard of you. Until just recently, I've heard someone telling me about a boy with odd colour eyes found somewhere in America and I knew immediately it was you." She looked at me strangely, "do you remember nothing of what happened?"

I shook my head, confused and annoyed with myself. I remember waking from the streets, Richard finding me, then life in the mansion. Then after the encounter with Corelia, the short timespan when I could was still with my birth parents, an asylum, meeting Aoife, leaving Aoife. Blackness then back to Richard again.

"No, it seems that Corelia blocked them. Is there, but I can't remember anything about it." I growled in frustration and punched the couch.

"I see your aggressiveness had never changed," She smirked crossing her arms, "however, I have finally found my creator."

"You have?" I stopped my war with the couch and looked up, "I just assumed that it was Corelia."

"No," she shook her head, "in the time you were gone I travelled to a lot of remote places. Of course, he shown himself to me, otherwise I would have never found him. His name was Kaien, but I did not know what he wants from me. He just threw me this." She suddenly untied something behind her neck, and held it up. I held my breath, a silver talisman hung from the centre of the leather cord but what was more shocking was that the edges looked like as if they would fit with Loren's talisman. "And then he left, saying I would need it one day. Is it correct to assume that day is today?" She cocked her head slightly, smiling at me, one hand placing the talisman into my lap. I picked it up gently; it felt warm and alive under my fingers. Running my fingers over the smooth edge, I nodded.

"Today will be the day, let us find the others."

**Loren **

The necklace, talisman, whatever suddenly warmed up like a volcano, I hissed and untie the thing, it was glowing a faint silver light.

_What the heck? _

"That is creepy." I turned and found Rix starring at it, his eyes round as a saucer.

"Ya think?" I retorted and let it dropped onto the soil, "let's just wait till prince gets here. There are just too many weird things happening today."

"Well, they are coming now." He gestured ahead, where two people were clearly coming in, I could even hear the rustling of leaves here. The two finally emerged, and miraculously enough they weren't holding hands!

"Why is that thing glowing?" Carmen stepped forward; narrowing her eyes down at the talisman then looked up at me suspiciously. "Did you do something to it?"

"Nope, it just started to glow like that about 1 minute ago and it burned like hell too."

"Huh." She replied, eyeing my skeptically, "where's Aislin then?"

"I present to you, the dead fiancée of Prince Zeke!" Bowing, I stepped aside allowing the two to have the best view of the pale corpse crawling with insects. Carmen made a gagging noise, Zeke merely remained silent. I think I liked the French-singing version better. Carmen was still recovering from shock, while _his highness _brushed past us to where Rix was standing a few miles down into the forest.

"Jeez, who stepped on his tail?" I scowled at his retreated back, "what did you guys talk about?"

She straightened, but didn't make eye contact with me. "Stuff."

Sensing evasiveness, I didn't push her instead we turned our backs from the already stinking corpse and focus on the still glowing talisman.

"Why is it glowing like that?" Carmen narrowed her eyes again at the talisman as if it would suddenly talk and tell her why it's glowing like that. _Oh great, _I mentally groaned now I'm thinking a talisman could talk!

"How should I know?" I sighed and repeated for what seems like, oh, the thousandths time.

"Well, maybe there is someone nearby with a necklace similar to ours." She sighed, and ran a hand through her pony tail frowning slightly. "Everything's so crazy lately."

"I know, is just one thing after another. This glowing," I waved my arms around in the general directions of the talisman. "thingy is probably another problem…"

A soft sigh followed my mini rant.

**Lupa **

"They do not appear to be in here, or in this mansion." Aoife emerged several minutes later, cobwebs coating her hair. "This house is one of the most haunted houses we have, it is rumoured that a powerful witch casted a spell so that all the spirits remain. It must have driven some people insane." She stopped and looked with an expression similar to awe on her face.

"Yes, you can say that it drove a few people insane." I mumbled under my breath, secretly cursing the mansion and Cheyenne. One day, I will find that girl and put my fist in her face. Not very courteous of me, I'm afraid.

"Well, they must be around here, their scent are still fresh." I sniffed the morning air just to be sure, it was.

"Perhaps we should try to the woods?"

I nodded, "let's."

**Loren **

We've been sitting for some time, on a rock away from Zeke and Rix whom last time we checked was still talking in hushed voices like two gay guys. Maybe one of them is gay…

"Someone's coming." Carmen poked me, sounding somewhat nervous.

I stood up, the protective side of me seizing me again. Angling my body slightly over her body, I waited for whoever was coming. They were obviously not assassins or attackers of anytime; it was obvious listening to the rhythm of their footsteps. Firm, quiet they were walking almost jogging at a fast pace, but they wanted to be found or else the footsteps would be silent. As the rustling came nearer, I begin to recognize a familiar scent with a strange scent tinged with herbs and hot summer wind.

_Strange…..who would there be with Lupa? _

"Is Lupa, but he's with someone else."

Carmen nodded, her posture more relaxed. "Could it be them that are making the necklace grow?"

I shrugged, "maybe, let's wait and see."

They emerged like a pair of gods, silver light framing their body their hair flowing softly in the wind. Especially the girl's, she was a striking woman, with clear silver eyes, soft orange hair and a calming yet powerful atmosphere around her and of course, that chick had a great body. However, all of those above can't compete with the fact that there is another silver talisman hanging around the girl's neck glowing with a soft silver light….

**Zeke **

"I hope you aren't forgetting why we're here in the first place." Rix's seriousness surprised me; we were far into the woods so I'm sure that none of the others would hear us. It seems that two other presences has arrived, we must go and see what is happening soon.

"The debt? Have a little faith, Rix."

He shrugged carelessly, "just saying. Who do you reckon killed your fiancée?"

"She is _not _my fiancée." I replied icily, glancing at the corpse not far away however that does not diminish that a vampire noble has been killed. It troubles me of course, Aislin may act extremely immature and has the mind of a three year old and perhaps the most silly fashion sense I have ever had the misfortune to come upon. She was no doubt an adequate fighter, whoever had caused her death mustn't have been a mere human.

"I do not know, but I intend to find out now let's see what the others are up to."

Rix nodded and head off silently, leaving me no choice but to trail behind. Rix seems to be very distracted lately, unlike his usual cheery personality at all. I waved the thoughts away, it was nothing just the overwhelming events over the past weeks. Our body is getting thirstier faster than usual, I do not know why but within three or four days. It is essential that both of us hunt.

The other two presences turned out to be Lupa and if my eyes do no deceive me, Aoife D'xisle a renowned healer and fighter even amongst vampires and other species. Though she does lead a secluded life, is quite understandable that she is here what is not quite understandable is that Loren, Carmen, Lupa and Aoife seems to be all animatedly engage in some discussion and is completely oblivious to us. I feel _insulted. _

I coughed, and the four of them turned. Aoife with an expression of surprise, since we have come upon each other's paths before this, Lupa's face was blank and calm, Loren's was one of annoyance as usual and Carmen's were also kept calmly blank.

"So, what are you guys talking about?" Rix jumped in just as I was about to speak, I quenched the urge to kick him in the shins.

"We," Loren held up a second silver talisman glowing with a soft silver light, "are talking about this." He paused dramatically for one second, "it seems that, _prince," _ I bristled at the word while Carmen shoot him an annoyed glance which he gleefully returned with a grin. "We have found your second talisman."

*Sighs* To anyone who bothers to read this, that my lovelies… was 2854 words of absolute nonsense, but since you've endured about twenty something chapters of nonsense, do me a favour and just press the little button that says _review, _will ya? It will make my day…. ^^

~Alexe…^^


	22. We will never be the same again

**A.N: I understand that most of the readers are confused about Aoife & Lupa, so I'm going to hold a Q & A section, if any readers have any questions at all about this story. Feel free to post it in your reviews and I will post the answer in the next chapter. **

**Carmen **

It glowed with soft silver light, like stars in the night sky. A soft glowing flame in the dark, I stood rooted to the spot mesmerized by the beauty of it. There was a natural attraction that pulled me to it, natural chemistry I believe it is called.

I stole a glance at Loren; he swallowed slowly then bent down and picked up our talisman that was glowing softly in the earth.

"I suppose we put it together then?" Loren held out the jagged edge of the talisman, and Aoife nodded slowly as if in a dream. THEN…

_The world submerged into a sea of glowing silver lights… _

_…. _

_Images arrived in the forms of shattered fragments. _

_A luminous pool. _

_A sharp, clear quarter moon. _

_Soil, large ancient trees._

_A pair of cat-like eyes, a blur of translucent blue skin _

Suddenly, the world refocused itself and I blinked several times to clear the disturbing images away. I looked around our small circle, Aoife and Lupa maintained their usual composure, Loren looked somewhat dazed.

"Would you excuse all four of us?" Aoife lifted her head regally, her calm gaze resting on the other two boys. I got the feeling of a queen addressing her subjects.

Zeke simply nodded, sending a look that I couldn't decipher, while Rix mumbled something about going ahead.

"Should we?" Aoife said then tilted her head in the direction to the village, yet without awaiting any of our reactions; she set off, leaving us to trail behind her. I exchanged a quick glance with Loren, my confusion mirrored back into his eyes.

_Well, well, well…who died and made her queen? _Loren's disdainful voice popped into my head. I threw him a disapproving glance.

_Have a little respect, Loren and shut up. What if they could hear our conversation? _

He gave a little sneer, _As if I would care. _

Shaking my head slowly, I threw a half-amused smile in his way then continued to follow the two silent beings into the awakened town. People of all ages gathered at their door steps or stopped, watching us with eyes as sharp as a black cat.

_Don't they have anything else to do besides gawking at people? _Loren scowled and frowned, making eye contact with several children before tearing his gaze away, looking slightly discomforted.

We finally stopped in front of a small cottage, where white smoke drifted carelessly into the cloudless sky.

"Welcome." She raised her chin ever so lightly before opening the wooden door to let us in, as soon as I stepped in. I noticed the jars of herbs that aligned the wooden shelves, the aroma of miscellaneous flowers and plants that lingers in the air. The clean polished floorboards that line the ground and a fireplace that burns with a gentle flame.

"Please, take a seat." Aoife smiled at us, gesturing towards the table beside the fireplace. "I'm afraid this is all a mess, really."

I exchanged another glance with Loren before cautiously pulling out a chair and sat on it, feelings like this was the first day of high school all over again... I looked around the table, realizing that only Loren and I were seated and both Lupa three of us were seated, and Aoife were standing, waiting.

"I would like to introduce myself as I am sure, you are both wondering who I am. My name, my full name is Aoife Irene D'xisle, I am the guardian of the second talisman in what is known as 'The Edil keys'." She paused, but only to give us both a small, mocking smile.

"I would not bore you with details of the centuries I have endured, but only this. I am the offspring of an immensely powerful creature named _Immortalis, _even I do not know the full extents of my powers. So, forgive me if I harm any of you." She sat down and lay the glowing talisman carefully on the wooden table top.

"The vision you have just all witnessed, was clearly a vision that indicates the location of the third talisman." Sudden lines appeared on her forehead, "however, even I could not cipher the message which is the reason why I suggest we pay a visit to Maerad."

"Who's she?" Loren cut in brusquely, already an annoyed look on his face. The guy obviously doesn't take know-it-all females well. He might as well as stand on a high way with a huge billboard that says, "Get out of my sight."

Aoife shot him an amused look before answering, "Maerad is an old seer that lives in the mountains, and we will pay her a visit in the morning."

"What will we ask her?" Loren fired back relentlessly.

I stole a glance at Lupa, the boy's lips were slightly curled and his odd-coloured eyes danced with subtle amusement. Well, I'm glad _someone _was enjoying this.

"We will obviously ask her opinion on the vision we saw and what she makes of this talisman." She raised a slight eyebrow, daring Loren to challenge her words.

"I'm out of here." He suddenly growled and stood up; he strode to the front door, opened it and slammed it shut. I had the sudden feeling that I was responsible for his actions. Sighing, I stood up as well.

"I must apologize for his actions but I must go and see what is going on." I mumbled with my eyes downcast and without waiting a reply, I left as well, returning to the crisp morning air. I looked from left to right, wondering where he could've disappeared off.

_Loren? Where are you? _ I called out anxiously, eyes scanning my surroundings as I turned around in a circle. _Come out into the open, you coward. _

_Coward? _Amusement slipped his voice, and suddenly someone grabbed my waist from behind. I let out a scream and squirmed out of their grasp.

"Coward, you said?" Loren stood with his arms cross, a smirk on his face.

"I wasn't the one who stormed off like a three year old throwing a tantrum." I pointed out, mirroring his posture and tried to stare him down. After a minute, I've mentally classified that as a failure.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, before suddenly reaching down to grab my hand pulling up the way we had come.

"Come on, Princess, let's go and find your boyfriend and I will tell you what happened."

"He is not my boyfriend." I hissed angrily and jerked my hand away from his. "Now tell me what happened back there, because honestly you had the IQ of a snail."

"Oh hush." He rolled his eyes then looked at me seriously, "would you believe me if I told you I'm attracted to her?"

I could feel my eyes widening, what answer I was expecting I was not expecting one as ridiculous as that. I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing but since Loren had the face of a hurt puppy, I manage to pull myself together.

"L-loren, y-you've known her for, like, less than two hours!" I wheezed and laughed again, "how can you be attracted to her. I thought you hated her with that look on your face."

"That my dear," he flung his arms towards the sky, "is what is known to guys as the hater face! In order to disguise how we really feel."

"Huh." I eyed him skeptically, "well, we are into a mountain tomorrow whether you like it or not."

"I know." He suddenly gave an exasperated sigh, "there's too much happening lately. My neurons are taking their dying breaths."

"Oh trust me," I chuckled, "you are not the only one. I've barely had a decent night of sleep."

"I know, now where did the rest of this miserable party go?" He looked around in exasperation and sighed, then plonked himself down on the doorstep to our 'haunted' mansion with an air of finality.

"That is it! I am tired of looking for people; I shall wait here like a king!" He crossed his arms like a sullen child and glared at his surroundings, which included trees, me grinning at him, wood, oxygen and silence.

After a several minutes of silence, he gave up and looked at me. "So, what did you and Princeling talked about?"

I pressed my lips together; suddenly the leaves on top of that tree were very interesting.

"Oh come on, we are all dying to know." He whined, then got up and put his face into my vision.

"No, that conversation is strictly personal, and you look like a constipated goldfish." I replied back icily, fixing him with the most deadly gaze I could muster.

"Goldfish!?" He doubled over, both arms covering his stomach. "You hurt me!"

"Right, let's see where Rix and Zeke disappeared because we need to talk about this mountain trip." I sighed and looked into the vast forest.

"Alright, let's go Dora."

**Zeke **

I took a deep breath, looking deeply into Rix's dark green eyes.

"I hope you know what you are doing." He eyed me with scepticism, "this could be an all or nothing. She's still young and is completely oblivious to the powers she possesses. Besides, do you really trust her with them?"

I spread my hands apart, feeling somewhat helpless and hopeless. "Well, what choice do I have? You know that I will have to return to court and deal with Aislin's death. There is no other way, Rix and this was all prophesised."

"Prophesised?" He snorted, suggesting that this idea was completely ridiculous, "according to what?"

"To Maerad." I replied calmly, keeping my gaze cool and passive.

"That witch?" His eyes widened at her name, "you honestly cannot believe what she has to say!"

"Oh, keep your tone down it is not her fault that you fell into that cave." I scowled, with a tone that loud I could've sworn any creature within five miles could've heard us and I certainly do not want to attract attention.

"That was completely her fault," he snarled with silent rage, "she tricked me!"

"Well, trick or not. This will be my decision."

"You are out of your senses." He shook his head in bewilderment, "I honestly cannot believe you are doing this." His eyes suddenly hardened, "but there is something else, isn't there? There's more to it than Aislin."

"Indeed there is, there is so much more." I glanced up at the cloudless sky then back at Rix, "which is why you will cover for me."

With a somewhat mocking smile on my chilled face, I took off, even I am not entirely sure why I'm making this decision but all I know, is that I will protect the ones I love.

**A. N: Alright, alright. Before anyone starts throwing rotten vegetables at the laptop screen, I know it has been ages since I updated, but sadly in life, exams comes before updating. Is the same in the dictionary too, *puts hands up to halt angry readers*, no you may not yet vent your anger. I must apologize for this short and crappy update, but this is an important linking between the next chapter and the previous chapter. **

**Editing credit: *drum rolls* Goes to the amazing *coughs* Umbra de Lustitiae**

**Now, you may throw your rotten vegetables at your laptop screens. **

**… **

***Looks up* Now, vent over? Will you all kindly push aside the residues of rotten vegetables and kindly press the review button? Your contribution is appreciated. **

**Postscript: My updates will ****_hopefully _****be faster, because the holidays are coming. **


	23. THis is the finale-AN

**The final author note: **

Ah, my little birds. It seems that story has lost its life, as I suspect a few chapters back. Really, this story is spinning out of control and it seems it is time to put a stop to it. So I stand here now, to announce the official act of **the temporary suspension over Immortal Shadow. **I thank all the readers whom have reviewed and supported me all this way. Perhaps one day, I will rewrite this. I will be working on a new story: The Forever Song. For those of you who are Julie Kagawa fans, this is the third, unpublished book of Blood of Eden. So I'm going to write it up in my own way.

**Act declared: 0:20am, 28/6/2013, Friday. **

**Location: Earth **


End file.
